The Rose and The Fox
by Chaoskirby3
Summary: Disgaea Xover. When Rozalin came to Konoha looking for a pet, she got more than what she bargained for in Naruto, a smart-ass demon fox with an urge to battle. NaruRozaHarem Rated M due to perverted demons and potty mouths.
1. Goodbye Konoha, Hello Makai

**The Rose and The Fox**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Disgaea 1, 2, 3 or Devil May Cry References.

Regular Talking: "Speech"

Thinking: _"Speech"_

Shouting: **"Speech"**

Inner Sakura/Bijuu to Vessel: _**"Speech"**_

Summoned Creature/Bijuu: **"Speech"**

**Konoha: Naruto's Apartment **

Naruto woke up at six o'clock in the morning and groaned to himself. _"Great another day with Team 7."_ Naruto rolled out of bed and took his shower. He sighed when he felt the cold water hit him. _"Figures the landlord wouldn't give me any hot water."_ Naruto stepped out of the shower and got dressed in his orange jumpsuit. He walked outside his apartment and took to the roofs. _"Somehow...I know today is going to bring me a lot of problems." _Naruto landed in front of the bridge and scowled. He sat down to meditate under the bridge so he could increase his chakra control. An hour later, Naruto heard Sasuke and Sakura on the bridge.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you go out with me today?" "No." Said Sasuke sternly. Sakura pouted.

"But come on Sasuke-kun."

"No, I am not going out with you." Sakura scowled and looked over the bridge. She spotted Naruto sitting on the lake meditating and she sighed.

"Naruto, stop trying to look cool. You're still weak." Said Sakura trying to get on Sasuke's good side by belittling Naruto. "Don't want to hear your crap today woman." Came Naruto's gruff reply.

Sakura's jaw hit the ground while Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"_Did Naruto just insult Sakura?"_ Thought Sasuke. Sakura fumed and threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto tilted his head to the side and he jumped towards the bridge. Sakura growled at Naruto.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Sakura reared her fist back to punch Naruto but he caught her fist. "I'm not having a good day...piss me off and you'll find out first hand what a Rasengan to the face feels like." Said Naruto coldly. Sakura turned pale and backed away from him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"Dobe...what's gotten into you today?" "So I'm not smiling like an idiot? Is there something wrong?" Said Naruto. "Well...yeah..." Said Sasuke. "Too bad...deal with it." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes. Team 7 waited in an eerie silence until Kakashi showed up.

"You're late!" Shouted Sakura. She stopped when Naruto didn't yell at Kakashi either. "What is wrong with him?" Asked Kakashi. "Anyways...today we have some training so..."

"Which means Sakura watch, Sasuke spar with Kakashi and I need to work on chakra control." Said Naruto with a sneer on his face. Kakashi's eye went wide.

"Forget it, I'm not going to waste my time here." Naruto walked away leaving a shocked Team 7. "What got into him?" Asked Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke just shrugged their shoulders. "Well, Naruto could take the day off, lets begin Sasuke." It then dawned on him, that he didn't even bother to train his students.

"_Somehow, I know I screwed up badly." _Thought Kakashi.

**Forest Sector**

Naruto walked into the forest to get away from the people of the village. They were driving him crazy.

"_**So brat, you finally realized that you're fighting for a lost cause?" **_Came a snide voice.

"_Shove it furball, I'm in no mood"_

"_**Oh...this is amusing, is this my vessel's true face showing?"**_ Said the Kyuubi with a smirk on his face.

"_Damn it fox, I am in no mode for your shit today!"_ Roared Naruto mentally. The Kyuubi just laughed in his cage.

"_**Fine, I'll leave you to brood like that closest homo friend of yours." **_Naruto sat under a tree and sighed. "Why was I chosen to bear such a burden?" Asked Naruto out loud. He sighed as he rested his head against the tree. He felt an odd pulse of energy and sprung to his feet. There was a strange arcane circle forming on the ground. Soon two figures came out of the circle. Naruto's eyes went wide as he stared at the two figures.

"So this is the Human Realm, pretty green if you ask me." Came a haughty voice.

"Now my lady, you must behave yourself. You must remember there are Humans out there that can easily defeat a demon." Came a second more sultry voice. Naruto stared at the two girls and his jaw fell. The first girl seemed to be around his age, maybe a little bit older. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and she wore a black, white and red dress fit for a queen. Her crimson eyes scanned the area for any threat. She was pretty busty in his opinion. Her friend was a whole different story. She wore a black dress that stopped at the middle of her thighs. The dress clung to her figure, showing off her curves nicely. The top of her dress was unzipped revealing her massive bust. She had long green hair and oddly enough horns and a tail. She wore steel toed boots that reached her knees.

"What the hell?" Said Naruto to himself. The woman with the green hair turned to him and tilted her head before squealing. "That is the one Princess. His aura is vastly different from the others."

"I trust your judgement May." Said the Princess. The blonde haired girl walked up to him and cupped his chin. "And he is easy on the eyes too. He will do perfectly." Said Rozalin. "Yes Princess."

"Huh? What's going on?" Asked Naruto. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Princess Rozalin of Makai. I came to the Human world looking for a pet and I found him." Said Rozalin with a smirk on her face. Naruto jumped back and got into a taijutsu stance.

"Hold it Naru-kun." Said May. "H-how do you know my name?"

"I have been watching you for a long time Naru-kun. This village, your teammates, they treat you like trash. Not even demons treat each other as bad as they treat you." Said May in a concerned voice. Naruto scowled. "What do you know?" "I know you hold the Overlord Kyuubi in your stomach." Said May as she put her hands on her hips. "Overlord Kyuubi?"

"He didn't tell you? I guess his pride was too wounded to tell you that he was once a powerful king of an alternate Makai from ours. Anyways, what the princess is trying to say is she wants you to become a vassal for her."

"Vassal?" Asked Naruto. Rozalin smirked. "Yes, my warrior for all eternity."

"Tch...why the hell would I want to become your warrior?"

"What's the difference between being a shinobi for your Hokage? You serve her and you would probably die for her. At least in Makai, you would be well respected." Said May. She smiled to herself as she watched his face flash different emotions. _"The seeds of doubt have been planted. Forgive me my lord but he deserves much better than this._ So what is your choice Naru-kun? Will you serve your Hokage and die without love and care or serve the Princess and gain respect from demons and grow stronger?" Asked May. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Silence hung in the air before Naruto sighed.

"I'll do it. Just let me say a couple of goodbyes." Said Naruto.

"Excellent pet, meet us back here in less then two hours." Ordered Rozalin. Naruto scowled. "Fine." He took to the trees and headed for his home. "That was easier than expected. Are you sure he is the one?" Questioned the princess. "Yes my lady, his mana is off the charts. Its a pure mixture of holy and demonic mana. I believe he is the one." Said May.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto scowled as he went through his stuff. "Not much to take." He turned to a picture of Iruka and him standing in front of the Ramen stand. "Iruka-sensei..." Muttered Naruto. He created Kage Bunshins and sent them to write notes to the people he cared for. He scowled again and jumped out the window. He handed his Hitai-ate to one of the clones and gave it its instructions.

**Hotsprings**

A Naruto clone landed next to his perverted sensei and handed him a note. The clone bashed its head on the wooden barrier and dispelled itself. Jiraiya sighed as he took the note.

"_Probably a summons from Tsunade."_

His eyes went wide and he vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was actually doing her paperwork when Jiraiya practically kicked down her door. "Jiraiya...there had better be a good reason for you barging in my office." Said Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles. "He is leaving the village!" Shouted Jiraiya.

"Who is leaving? I swear if its the Uchiha-brat again I will..."

"No! Its Naruto! He is going to Makai!" Roared Jiraiya. Tsunade turned pale as she called the ANBU. "Find Uzumaki Naruto and bring him back to the village. If any of you harm a hair on his head so help me..." Growled Tsunade. Her killer intent was rolling off in waves. The ANBU shuddered before disappearing. "Let's go Jiraiya." Both Sannin vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Forest**

Naruto walked to the part of the forest where he met Rozalin and May. Both girls were waiting for him. "Ready to go Naru-kun?" Asked May. "Lets go before the ANBU find me and drag me back." He sighed in irritation when he heard Tsunade screaming at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing brat?" Shouted Jiraiya. He landed in front of Naruto and picked him up by the collar of his orange jumpsuit. "Answer me!"

"I know what I'm doing dammit!" Retorted Naruto angrily. "I'm tired of this village and the shit they put me through. I fought Shukaku with my own strength and protected the village and I even retrieved that bastard Uchiha and guess what? I get more things thrown at me!" Chakra began changing into Mana as Naruto grew angrier and angrier. "I am sick and tired of how they treat me in that village." Growled Naruto. "My only chance of survival is to leave." Tsunade was close to tears.

"Naruto, please don't go." Sobbed Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Baa-chan but I need to escape that hell hole."

"Naruto, please, I can't lose you too. I-I'll pass laws, I'll..." Naruto stopped her rant by locking eyes with her. "I'm sorry Baa-chan but you and I both know that it would only lead to more trouble." Rozalin watched the whole thing with disinterest and sighed. May sighed to herself and took matters into her own hands.

"How about this Hokage-san? Naruto is allowed to come back to visit you and who he sees fit for a week's vacation, once every two months?" Proposed May. Rozalin's eye twitched.

"How come you're the one bargaining with my pet?" "Princess, shush, let me handle this. Take your pick Hokage-san. Seeing Naruto for six weeks a year or not seeing him at all?" Tsunade growled. "And if you attack us, you would be waging war with Makai. I'm sure you don't want to risk it." Said May with a grin on her face.

"Damn you..."

"We accept." Said Jiraiya.

"W-what? Jiraiya how could you betray me?"

"This is for the best Tsunade. He can't survive here. My spies in ROOT told me that they plan to either execute Naruto or put him in the ROOT division. They want to make him a weapon. I refuse to let that happen." Said Jiraiya. Naruto's anger was going into overdrive.

"So be it...one week every two months." Said Tsunade.

"Good, we won't break our half if you won't break yours." May put her hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Come on kid, I can feel your mana and anger growing. If it continues then there isn't much stopping demons from coming to kill you." Whispered May. Naruto nodded. He gave Tsunade a hug and smiled at Jiraiya. "See you in two months Ero-sennin. We will meet in Tanzaku Gai, just like the first time I met Baa-chan." "Alright kid. Will do." Said Jiraiya. Jiraiya slipped a scroll into Naruto's back pocket without him noticing. The Sannin watched as Naruto walked into a strange circle and vanished. Tsunade collapsed and began sobbing uncontrollably. "This is for the best Tsunade. _His blood is beginning to awaken_." Said Jiraiya as he comforted her.

**Makai**

Naruto opened his eyes when the bright light died down. He found himself in the middle of nowhere and growled. "They ditched me?!" Roared Naruto. He heard a guttural growl and turned to see himself surrounded by a mass of Undead creatures. Naruto's eyes narrowed as mana began to spiral around him. Images of how he was treated in the past began to flood his head.

"**Tch...Dobe, you'll never be a good ninja." **

"**Stupid Naruto! Leave me alone you worthless excuse for a ninja!"**

"**Monster!"**

"**Demon!"  
"Freak!" **

The seal on his stomach began to crack. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow from within his cage. _**"What is this?" **_Kyuubi felt the cage shaking and soon he vanished completely from the cage. Naruto roared as lightning began hitting the ground around him. The Zombies looked around in horror as the boy grew stronger. His eyes turned blood red, his hair grew long enough till it reached his rear. His fingernails grew into claws and he teeth turned into fangs. With a savage roar, he tore into the zombie crowd. It was a massacre as Naruto showed no mercy to the weak monsters. He slashed a zombie's head off and kicked it at one of his allies. He vanished in a blur and soon all one could hear was the zombies screaming in pain. May watched from a distance with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"_Yes Naru-kun, let out all your anger and rage. Show these worthless demons what you truly are."_ Soon there was no zombies left as Naruto tried to catch his breath. He felt something being pulled out of him and he growled. In his hand appeared a blood red chain like tassel. At the end of the tassel was an image of the Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes became droopy before he fell flat on his face. May got up from her spot and went to pick up the unconscious demon. She called out to the Dimensional Gate Keeper and soon they both vanished.

**Mental Realm**

Naruto woke up in a strange realm. The air was misty and he was lying on nothing. He stood up and groaned. "What hit me?" **"I wish it was me that hit you."** Came a deep voice. Naruto turned to the source of the voice and paled. There he was, the Kyuubi sitting in all his demonic glory.

"**Relax brat. If I could kill you, I would have done so already." **Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"**I have a seal on around my neck. I can't do a thing to you." **Naruto spotted the fox's collar. "I see." **"At any rate, when you finally blew a circuit, you did something to the seal. I'm out of the seal yet my power is still locked away somewhere. In the seal is your power and quite frankly its growing as we speak." **Naruto sat down in a Indian style and sighed.

"So now what, I'm now a Vassal for a spoiled brat."

"**Tch, big improvement from being that big breasted old woman's lap dog." **

"Tch, whatever fuzzy, so what's the plan?"

"**I think you should wake up first. That should be the number one thing to do." **

**Overlord Rozalin's Castle **

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a fluffy bed. He yawned and stood up. He looked at the room he was in and whistled. A lavish king sized bed, mirror and dresser, t.v. hell it even had its own mini-fridge. "Sweet." Naruto heard the Kyuubi calling him and turned to the source of the voice. That odd tassel was vibrating madly. Naruto picked up the tassel and put it in his pocket. _**"Finally brat...anyways, I suggest you look in the mirror so you can see what you truly look like." **_Naruto turned to the mirror and gasped. He was taller than before. His hair was longer, his ears were pointed somewhat like an cross between an elf's and fox's ears but they were fuzzy like a fox's. His eyes were slightly slitted like a fox's and his whisker marks were slightly more defined. Three long golden tails swished behind him.

"_**Hmm...I wonder why your eyes didn't stay red?"**_ Asked Kyuubi.

"_What the hell did you do to me?"_

"_**Nothing brat. Apparently that bastard put another seal on you when you were an infant. I knew it...it was him." **  
"Who? Who is him?"  
**"Your father...that bastard Overlord." **_

"_My dad was a demon Overlord?" _

"_**Sadly yes. He escaped his Makai to the human world to live a life of peace. He reincarnated himself and was born again with a different memory and life. I do recall a Angel Assassin sent after him who eventually fell in love with him. Sooner or later you popped into the picture...as for the rest of the story...well my memory is sort of hazy due to that bastard Yondaime Hokage sealing me inside of you.**__**" **_Grumbled Kyuubi. Naruto sighed when he wasn't going to get any answers out of the fox. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"Thanks Ero-sennin..." He unfurled the scroll and to his surprise, eight scrolls rolled out. He picked up the one marked Katon and unfurled it. He began reading the first technique on the scroll and smiled.

"Katon: Endan. Sounds fun." He memorized the technique easily and began blowing out small fires.

He heard the door open and another beautiful girl entered his room. Her skin was a dark color, almost like a rich chocolate. Her emerald eyes leered at Naruto with a perverted gleam not really well hidden in her eyes. She licked her lips and Naruto found himself entranced by her white lipstick. Her white hair was long as it reached her shoulders. Her outfit was damn near scandalous. She wore a black and red armor that covered some of her breasts and it stopped above her belly button. She wore a pair of skin tight black shorts and some boots. "Damn, I was hoping to catch you while you were sleeping." Said the woman while pouting. Naruto turned pale and took a step back.

"Relax kid, I was joking. I wasn't going to molest you while you were sleeping. Come on, the Princess is waiting for us. By the way, the name is Serenity, and you?"

"Naruto." Naruto stood up and walked out the door. "Oh boy, he seems a bit grumpy."

**Rozalin's Room**

Naruto and the Sexy Demoness Serenity walked towards the Princess' room and stopped when they heard screaming. "What do you mean?!" Shouted Rozalin. Serenity ducked as a penguin flew overhead and blew up. "What the hell was that?!" Shouted Naruto. "That would be a Prinny. The are human souls who sinned a bit too much so they get stuck in a Prinny Costume and they have to work off all of their sins. They are allowed to leave once the Red Moon comes out." Naruto nodded.  
_"Great, big breasted demons, exploding penguins...next thing you know, I'm fighting my parents in Heaven..."_

"_**I wouldn't jinx yourself if I were you kid."** _

Before Naruto could retort, Rozalin came out of her room red with anger. Naruto grabbed her with one of his tails. "Whoa...Princess, what's going on?"  
"None of your business." Retorted Rozalin before sticking her nose in the air.

"Wrong answer. I am your vassal so I should know what's troubling my boss." Said Naruto. Rozalin sighed before answering him.

"Apparently a good majority of my vassals and servants have abandoned the castle." Said Rozalin.

"Why?"

"My father was supposedly defeated in battle and now everyone is after his throne."

"Interesting, so now what?"

"That's my throne. I will kill who ever gets in my way. Now Naruto, as captain of my warriors, I command you to go create some vassals." Naruto let her go and walked forward before stopping completely. "Uh...how do I do that?" Said Naruto with a sweatdrop going down his head. Serenity smiled. "Don't worry, I'll show you."

**Dark Assembly **

Naruto stared at the demon girl named Rita in front of him and sighed. "Tell me again, why I have to do this?" The demoness at the desk was a cute one. She had short pink hair, blue eyes and purple stripes on her cheeks. Three purple dots adorned her forehead in a triangle formation.

"If you don't, the princess will blow a gasket and shoot you." Said the girl cutely. Naruto's face turned red and he scowled. Naruto read over the tome that had all the information about the Dark Assembly. "Fine, I know what I want. Lets do this."

**Rozalin's Room**

May whistled as she stared at the seven warriors assembled, six if you didn't include Naruto. "Tch, ran out of mana before I could pick some of the demon beasts." Said Naruto with a pout. May looked over the group and smiled.

"A Male Warrior, Lady Warrior, a Red Mage, a Cleric, a Green Skull Kid, and a Female Monk. For a newcomer, thats pretty damn impressive Naruto."

"So were now vassals for an overlord. This should be fun." Said the Male Warrior named Kraus. He wore a red bandana on his forehead and a pair of green pants. He had arm guards and short brown hair.

"Tch, life is one big game to you isn't it." Said Setsuna the Lady Warrior. Setsuna had green hair and a weird two piece armor. Apparently she didn't mind armor covering her girls.

"_Probably cause she doesn't have any." _Thought Naruto."_ "She is pretty cute though."_

"Our boss is so cute." Squealed Tomi, the Red Mage as she ogled Naruto. She had long red hair, ruby eyes and she wore a red and white dress. She had a white bow in her hair. She seemed to be the youngest, ranging around nine in human years.

"How is it that I got stuck with a boy crazy sister?" Whined Kajimir. He wore a green skull like robe and he seemed to be the same age as Tomi. He had brown eyes rather than red and he had white hair.

"Children, behave." Said Carressa the Cleric in a gentle voice. She wore a skin tight black dress that hid her feet. Her eyes were closed and she had long blonde hair.

"Let them beat the crap out of each other it would be entertaining at the very least." Said Kairi. She wore a yellow battle robe and a pair of blue pants. Her pink hair was tied in two pigtails that stood up. Naruto sighed. "Sorry, this was the best I could do." He got punched in the back of the head thanks to Kairi. "What do you mean by that you bastard fox?" Naruto rubbed his head and sighed. Rozalin came into the room and smiled.

"Good job, didn't think a mere human turned demon could do something like this on his first try."

"That's what you get for underestimating me." Said Naruto with a foxy grin on his face.

"True, now head to the shop and buy some weapons and armor. I can't get anything for free so you have to buy your stuff." Said the Princess. Naruto nodded before walking downstairs.

**Shopping District**

"How the hell does a castle have its' own shopping district?" Asked Kajimir. He looked into the weapon store and went in with the rest of his crew. Naruto stood outside with Rozalin. She stared at him before growing impatient. "What?"

"Go get a weapon you brainless oaf!"

"The only weapons I ever used were shuriken, kunai, and maybe some explosive tags. I never used a weapon like a sword before." Whined Naruto. Rozalin huffed before dragging him into the shop.

"Henry!" Shouted Rozalin. "I got a new one. Could you scan him and tell him what weapon he should be wielding?" A Druid came out from behind his desk and sighed. His eyes glowed blue before he gasped. "What the hell are you boy?" Asked Henry. Naruto just tilted his head. "Well, he has an S Rank affinity for swords, everything else is a mystery. I can't sense the ranks of his other weapons."

"Good enough, lets get you a sword and some new garbs, that orange is making my eyes bleed." Said Rozalin. "Pushy bitch..." Grumbled Naruto. Rozalin's eye twitched as she pulled out her gun. She pointed at Naruto and pulled the trigger. She shot Naruto in his forehead and she gasped. Not many demons could survive a blast from a Noble Rose point blank. Hell most Demon Lords would die from that.

"I...I didn't mean to kill him..."

Naruto teetered back before grabbing his forehead in pain.

"What the hell was that for you crazy bitch!?! That hurt!" Said Naruto with tears streaming down his face. Rozalin watched in shock as the bullet wound completely healed in the span of two seconds. She growled and grabbed him by his arm. Henry watched in amusement as Naruto was pistol whipped by his master. "Don't you ever call me a bitch you bastard!" Said Rozalin she clobbered Naruto's head. Naruto stopped her from beating his head in.

"I'm sorry!" Whimpered Naruto. She scowled and walked away. Naruto sighed before looking for a sword. Kraus was grinning like a kid in a candy store as he examined a broad sword. Setsuna smiled evilly as she picked up a spear and poked her male counterpart in the rear. Kraus jumped up and scowled at the giggling warrior. The Mage Twins both found staffs that amplified their magical powers. Carrera picked up a staff and strapped it to her back. She then picked up a bow and smiled. "This will do." Kairi experimented with her gloves and smiled. "This is going to be great."

Naruto heard Kyuubi calling him and he sighed. _"Yes fuzzy?"_

"_**Don't call me that. Kid, attach the tassel to a sword."**_ Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. He picked up a katana and attached the tassel to the hilt of the blade. The katana turned blood red. The fox was now in a realm with swords protruding from the ground. **"**_**I figured as much."**_

"_What the hell happened?" _

"_**Send me some of my chakra."**_

"_Why?"_

"_**Do it you brainless ape!" **_

"_Fine you butt licking cheap fur carpet!"_

Kyuubi was taken back by that last insult. _**"That was uncalled for." **_Naruto sent some of the fox's chakra into the odd tassel and watched as a the red chakra took the form of the fox's head. **"It seems you have total control of my chakra as well. Too bad you can't use it." **Said Kyuubi with a grin.

"Really? But you can't access it without me giving it to you." Said Naruto. Kyuubi scowled before sighing. "Alright fox, lets make a deal. Like it or not, you're stuck with me." Kyuubi nodded. "But without me giving you chakra, you're about as strong and useful as Sakura." Kyuubi flinched. "Okay dude, that was harsh and seriously messed up. I'm sorry."

"**Dammit kid, demons have feelings too."** Both entities looked at each other before laughing out loud.

"**Good one, that Sakura one would make anyone cry. Depending on how much chakra you give me, I can manifest a limb or something. With enough chakra, I can manifest a body."** Naruto smirked. "Maybe we should try that back in Konoha." The fox howled with laughter. **"That is a great idea. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship between fox demons." **

"Say, should we test the limb thing?" Naruto smirked evilly. Kyuubi mirrored his smirk. Naruto channeled more chakra into the sword. Kyuubi manifested one of his arms and the arm stretched forward and flew towards Kairi. He pinched her rear end and she looked around shocked. Naruto and Kyuubi had to stifle their laughter to avoid a beat-down.

"I think my life just got a whole lot better." Said Naruto. He soon felt cold and he turned around to be face to face with Rozalin.

"Oh fuck..."

"I saw that. Lets go you lecherous little ninja. We need to get you some new clothes." Rozalin grabbed him by his arm. She dragged him away to a separate part of the shop.

**Near the Dimensional Gate**

The Vassals sat by themselves and soon Rozalin came out with a grin on her face.

"I think I made a great breakthrough with him." Naruto stepped out and sighed. "I feel out of my natural way of doing things." He wore a pair of baggy black pants. He had red bandages wrapped around his chest and arms. He wore a sleeveless orange battle kimono with black lining. Around his waist was a jet black sash that held his katana. (Think of how Time Skip Sasuke carries his Kusanagi.) Around his neck was a black battle scarf. He wore two necklaces. One was the one he won from the Hokage and the other was a yin-yang pendant. He wore black steel toed combat boots.

"Looking cool boss!" Said Kraus with a grin on his face. The girls either ogled him or stared at him with stars in their eyes.

"Now, lets get down to business. We need to start taking down the competition for my title." Said Rozalin as she took out a list. Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "Holy crap! How many are there?!" Shouted Naruto. Rozalin put a finger to her cheek and thought about.

"Who knows, this is one big Netherworld. That's not even including the other Netherworlds."

Naruto's eyes were reduced to half lids as he sighed. "I just started this gig and I can't wait for my vacation."

**Alphina's Mansion**

Rozalin and her vassals stood in front of a large mansion. In front of the gates of the pink mansion was two large demons wearing black armor. "Hmm...Heavy Knights. High defense, great with spears." Said Carrera. Rozalin turned to her and smiled. "At least one of my vassals can think." The others just glared at the back of her head. "Wait a minute. If I was the one who used up a crap load of mana to have them summoned, how is it that they are your vassals. I figured they were mine?" Asked Naruto. "Naruto's vassals are my vassals because you are my vassal. You are their commander and I am the general." Naruto nodded but then scowled. "As long as your orders don't involve treason, I wont supersede them Naruto."

"This is great and all but how do we take those goons out?" Whispered Kraus. Naruto vanished completely and two audible cracking noises were heard. The group turned to see Naruto standing behind the two demon guards who apparently had their necks snapped. Tomi stared at him with stars in her eyes. "Sugoi..." "Lets go!" Shouted Naruto.

**Alphina's Mansion Interior**

The vassals walked through the hallways and stopped at a large door guarded by more Heavy Knights. Naruto was about to attack when Rozalin walked past him.

"I am Overlord Rozalin. I wish to battle Demon Lord Alphina." Said Rozalin in a haughty manner. The guards looked at each other before busting out laughing. Rozalin turned red with anger as she reached for her gun. She pointed at the one on the right and let loose. A bullet whizzed by his ear and he scowled. "Alright little girl, is that how you want to play." Said the Heavy Knight. He ran forward and reared his spear back. Rozalin's eyes went wide. Naruto used Shunshin again and grabbed Rozalin. He tossed her to the side and he was stabbed by the spear. He grinned as he replaced himself with a log.

"What the hell?" He looked up to see Naruto on the ceiling. "Teme...Wind! Katon: Endan!" He exhaled a large stream of fire and launched a gale of wind from his hand. The wind and fire techniques combined to form a burning gale. The Heavy Knight let out a sigh before the blast hit him.

"That was so awesome!" Shouted Tomi. The other knight growled before running towards the girl mage. "Umm...Armor Break!" Shouted the mage. The knight felt a little on the wimpy side. That was enough for Kairi to come in. She positioned herself and grinned.

"Triple Strike!" She reared her fists back and let loose. She punched him the face, following with an uppercut and finally she used a somersault kick, launching him into the air and backwards. Kraus ran forward, dragging his broad sword along the ground. "Blade Rush!" He ran quicker and then cut the knight along his side, cutting through his armor like butter. The knight fell like a rock and he smirked. "Too easy." Kraus was then punched in the face by the remaining knight. "I'll kill all of you for what you did to my brother!"

Naruto gathered wind mana into his sword and readied himself. "Setsuna! keep him in one spot! Tomi! Kajimir! Hit him with wind and fire!" Both of the mages nodded. "Carrera! Shoot him on my mark!" She readied her bow. Setsuna ran forward and began jabbing at the knight, causing cracks to appear in his armor. She jumped back just as the siblings let loose a burning gale combo like the one Naruto used previously. "Now Carrera!" Shouted Naruto. He swung his sword downward, releasing an arc of wind. The wind blade cut the knight and soon an arrow followed. The arrow pierced the knight and he too fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Shouted Tomi. Kajimir just smirked. "Too easy Kraus?" Kraus jumped up and whacked the kid mage in the head. "Little punk, keep mocking me." Growled Kraus. They stopped when Naruto marched up to Rozalin.

"You can't fight..." Said Naruto while glaring at the girl. She lowered her head and bit the bottom of her lip. "Shit...as soon as this is over, we're going to start training. You're an Overlord, not a hindrance."

Rozalin bit back a retort and nodded. The motley crew of Vassals were soon on their way again.

**Alphina's Room**

Kraus and Naruto walked to a large door and at the same time, kicked the door in. Inside the room was a canopy style bed and lots of...

"What is with all this purple and blue furniture?" Asked Kraus. The group felt a dark surge of energy and following the surge was an obnoxious laugh. In the middle of the room appeared a demoness. She had blue skin and she wore purple leotard that looked so tight, Naruto thought it was painted on. She wore purple boots, chest armor, and gauntlets. She had long dark blue hair, golden eyes with black iris and two curled horns on her head. She had a voluptuous figure and as the boys would say, a huge rack.

"Who dares invade my home?" Asked the demon. She smirked when she saw the male vassals gawking at her figure. "Her rack is gigantic..." Muttered Kajimir. All Naruto and Kraus did was nod in response.

"I swear, everywhere I turn, boobs as big as melons..." Muttered Naruto to his male comrades.

"I dare, for I am Overlord Rozalin, Daughter of Zenon." Came the Princess' reply. Naruto slapped his forehead. Alphina looked at her before laughing.

"That's rich, Zenon's daughter you say? Well then, I guess I should just kill you so I can have your throne." Said Alphina as she got into a fighting stance. Naruto walked in front of Rozalin.

"I will handle this." Rozalin scowled. She whipped out her gun and started firing at Alphina. The older Demoness dodged the bullets easily before rushing forward. Purple lightning cackled in her hand and she plunged her hand into Rozalin's chest or what she thought was her chest. She pulled back only to see a log with a hole in it.

"Rest for now...I'll finish this." Said Naruto. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it. He pointed it at Alphina. "Do it Kyuubi!" The vassals looked at Naruto oddly before a large red claw lunged at her. Alphina rolled to the side just before the giant claw hit her. She threw a bolt of lightning at Naruto and growled when he dodged it. He ran forward and began fading out of vision.

"_What is this? This strength, speed, stamina, everything has increased..."_ Thought Naruto. He roared out and with lightning speed, he unsheathed his sword releasing an arc of energy. Alphina's eyes went wide before she rolled away to dodge the attack.

"Is that the best you..." She couldn't even finish her response as Kairi kicked her dead in her face.

"Kajimir! Tomi! Twin Burning Gale!" Roared Naruto. The Mages nodded and raised their staves.

"Fire!" "Wind!" "Katon: Endan! Wind!" Alphina looked up to see two different burning gales coming at her. She spotted an opening and jumped through it only to be shot down by Rozalin.

"Take that you scantly clad hooker!" Shouted the Princess. Alphina growled before rushing towards Rozalin again. "Plasma Ball!" Alphina threw a purple orb at Rozalin and it her. The ball knocked Rozalin into the wall, knocking her out. Naruto cursed violently. "Carrera, watch Sleeping Beauty. Kraus, Setsuna, Kairi, on my mark use your strongest move. Kajimir, Tomi, Burning Gale on my cue." Naruto pointed his sword at Alphina and a claw flew at her again. She jumped into the air to avoid the attack and she cursed. The Demon Lord didn't realize she was tricked until it was too late.

"Now!" Shouted Naruto. Kraus ran forward dragging his sword along the ground. Setsuna jumped off his shoulder and threw her spear at Alphina. The spear hit her in the leg and a jolt of electricity surged into her. As she fell, Kraus hit her with a Blade Rush. As soon as he was done, Kairi rushed in and hit her with a Triple Strike. Alphina flew into the air only to get hit by another Burning Gale Combo. Naruto jumped into the air with one of his clone following him. He held out his hand and soon the clone began generating and rotating chakra. Once it was done Naruto lunged forward.

"Rasengan!" Shouted Naruto. He hit the Demon Lord in her chest armor, totally obliterating it and ripping her outfit. The attack threw her through a wall and he landed gracefully. He spun his sword in his hand before sheathing it. Alphina emerged from the wall breathing heavily. Naruto felt blood drip out his nose as he stared at her bare breasts that seemed to jiggle with every step she took.

"Not bad...not bad at all...what is your name foxy?"

"Naruto..."

"Excellent, a cute demon that can fight that well is hard to find. I will make you my vassal..." Alphina began laughing again before vanishing in a cloud of darkness. Naruto sighed as he pinched his nose. He was surprised when Kraus slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Nice job Naruto!" Said Kraus. "I know you just became a demon but that was awesome."

"Yeah, that was great battle and leadership skills." Said Setsuna.

"Thanks, in all honesty, that was my first time leading a team like that. I just listened to my instincts and bam, we were kicking demon hooker ass." Said Naruto with a grin on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Rozalin smiling at him.

"That was impressive Naruto. I honestly didn't think you could fight like that."

"Thanks but I haven't forgotten the fact that you cant fight that well."

Rozalin bit her lip and looked down. "Not a problem, we could always fix that. As long as you're okay, that's what matters to me." Rozalin felt her face heat up at Naruto's remark. "As a vassal, its my job to protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt. Anyways, lets head back...I'm starving..." On cue, his stomach growled. Tomi giggled at his embarrassed face. His squad began to walk out of room and back towards the dimensional gate. Rozalin stood behind, her mind racing.

"_What is this strange feeling? I feel as if I have butterflies in my stomach. And why does my face heat up around him?" _

"Hey Rozy-chan! Lets go!" Came Naruto's voice. She looked at his smiling face and blushed again. "Hold your horses! Leaving without your Queen." Said Rozalin. She caught up to Naruto and soon, they were on their way home.

**Laharl: Fool! Making a Disgaea Crossover without me? The main character?**

**C.Kirby: Oh shush...jeez go torture Etna or something...**

**Laharl: Bastard! I better show up in this story or else.**

**C.Kirby: Whatever you glory hog. I have something in mind for you...I don't know if you should come before Etna but I'm trying to stick with the Disgaea 1 and 2 story-lines. So I suppose Etna will appear before you. **

**Laharl: WHAT?!?! I am the Overlord! I should...**

**C.Kirby: Zip it midget boy. This is my story...here I am god...and If I wanted, I would make you do a concert with Axel the Dark Hero in a loincloth with a spring in your step and a smile on your face. **

**Laharl: ...**

**C.Kirby: Anyways, next chapter its time for Naruto to go to the Item World with Rozalin and his squad of warriors. Also people, I am including new demons not seen in the games and if you want one of your suggestions posted in the story say something. Something interesting and also funny is greatly welcomed. And please, in the description, give it a gender. Oh and if anyone is interested in Laharl and Axel thing, vote on it. Pick some characters to appear. I'm thinking of Fubuki and Adell joining them. **

**Fubuki and Adell: WHAT?!?**

**C.Kirby: Laharl, tell them the message.**

**Laharl: Read and review. I swear I will get you...**


	2. Item World and Angel Assassins?

**The Rose and The Fox**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Disgaea 1 or 2, or Devil May Cry References.

Regular Talking: "Speech"

Thinking: _"Speech"_

Shouting: **"Speech"**

Inner Sakura/Bijuu to Vessel: _**"Speech"**_

Summoned Creature/Bijuu: **"Speech"**

**Rozalin's Castle **

It was 6 o'clock and Naruto woke up. He yawned to himself and walked out of his room.

"_**Hey Kit..."**_

"_Hmm Kyuubi?"_

"_**Yep, it seems I can go between the tassel and the cage so I can bother you no matter what." **_Said Kyuubi with a foxy grin on his face.

"_I swear..."_

Unfortunately for Naruto, he wasn't paying attention as he collided with a demoness. A red head Succubus to be precise. Naruto shook the stars from his eyes and helped the demoness up.

"Sorry about that, wasn't really paying attention." Said Naruto. He observed the Succubus and gulped slightly. She was as hot as May. She had emerald eyes, red hair and an odd outfit. She had a white blouse and a purple skirt or a miniskirt from Naruto's point of view. She wore a green tie around her neck. She had a long tail like May's and horns too. Her red hair was long and some of it was tied in a ponytail. She had sandals on and she stared at Naruto with amusement in her eyes.

"So your the Princess' new pet. Cute too." Said the demoness. Naruto's face heated up before he laughed nervously. "Name please?"

"Um...Naruto."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mercedes. I am the Dimensional Gatekeeper. I am the one that warps you anywhere you want to go. All you do is ask me and you're good to go."

"Neat...thanks. Um...do you know where the showers are?" Asked Naruto. Mercedes grinned before grabbing his arm. She dragged down a bunch of hallways and soon he was inside a gigantic room. He looked at the marble floor and pillars and whistled. "Well the Princess certainly knows how to live." Naruto felt heat coming from the room and deduce there was a large bath tub here.

"The shower stall is to the right of the room. Seeing as you are a vassal of great importance to the Princess, this shower room is for you."

"Cool but...what about the rest of the soldiers?"

"Don't worry, they have the same thing except larger than this. They just have to share. I'm pretty sure the shower room could accommodate up to forty male vassals at a time."

Naruto's mouth was in an 'O' shape and he smiled. He took of his crimson and black pajamas and was about to strip into his birthday suit when he heard something akin to a cat call. Naruto turned around to see Mercedes with a shit eating smirk on her face.

"Nice ass Naruto."

"Damn pervert!" Naruto threw off his boxers and threw himself into his bathtub. When his head emerged, only his eyes were visible. Mercedes grinned as the blush on her face didn't leave.

"With tool that large, you're going to make one woman very happy." Said Mercedes. She walked away giggling evilly about cute blonde foxes. When Naruto was sure she was out of molesting distance he sighed.

"_Kyuubi...give or take...how long do you think it would take for me to get molested by one of those damn demon girls?"_

"_**Hmm knowing how incredibly crappy your luck can be at times...maybe around four days."**_

Naruto began sobbing uncontrollably as he resigned to his fate. After a nice long bath and making sure he wasn't going to be a tasty morsel for a hungry Succubus, he escaped from his own bathroom.

"This is wrong on so many levels...I have to act like an ANBU just to get out the shower." Muttered Naruto to himself. He made it to his room and got dressed in his garbs. He went to the Dimensional Gatekeeper and scowled. "Hey little one...or shall I say big one?" Said Mercedes.

"Enough of the penis jokes alright. Can you send me somewhere I can train and get my mana count up?"

"Sure, I know the perfect place for you. Go to the gate and you'll be off."

Naruto walked into the light and soon he was in a desert like area. He placed his hand on his katana and braced himself for whatever demon might pop up. He wasn't disappointed when a Zombie showed up.   
"Great...Zombies..." Soon more popped up and Naruto was surrounded. Then some Ghosts decided to show up as well. He smirked and unsheathed his sword before driving it into the ground. He made his favorite seal and grinned.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With a shout he created over twice as many clones as there were Zombies. He pulled his sword out the ground and pointed it upward. "Let's kick some!" The clones cheered before rushing into combat.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto smirked as he kicked the head of a Zombie. "Well that was fun..." He ducked a claw swipe and scowled as he missed one. This was a Ghoul Class Undead. He grinned and unsheathed his sword. "Lets rock!" Naruto ran forward and pulsed out sight. The Undead groaned to himself and then found himself being cut into millions of pieces. Naruto stopped and sheathed his sword. The Ghoul fell to pieces while Naruto smirked at it.

"Too easy...Hey Mercedes! Warp me back." Soon a white light overtook him and he was back at the castle.

"Had fun Zombie slaughtering?" Asked the Gatekeeper with an amused grin on her face. Naruto nodded like a kid in a candy store and walked off to get some breakfast. Naruto felt like he scored a reasonable amount of mana so he was going to request some monsters. He went to see Rita and smiled at the sleeping girl. He poked her forehead and she woke up. She yawned cutely and stared at Naruto.

"Hi Naruto-niisama!" Chirped the little demon.

"Good morning Rita. I want to request a monster from the Dark Assembly." She nodded and he filled out his summoning form. He paid the amount of mana needed and summoned a Ghost and a Private Prinny. The Ghost looked around confused before staring at Naruto.

"Names?"

"Spectre..." Said the Ghost. "Orobas." Said the Prinny.

"Neat, Naruto, your new commanding officer, welcome to Rozalin's castle. Make yourself at home...somewhere."

The two monsters looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and wandering off somewhere. Naruto walked back to his room and pick up one of his scrolls.

"Hmm? Sennin Techniques?"

He unfurled the scroll and two more scrolls came out. He picked up the one labeled One and unfurled it. A puff of smoke erupted from the scroll and Jiraiya was sitting on the floor with a smirk on his face.

"Ero-Sennin?" Shouted Naruto. The Toad Sage stood up and smirked.

"Looking good brat."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Simple, I'm going to be your watcher. I'm going to be warping back and forth between Konoha. While I'm here, I figure I could teach you a thing or two."

Naruto sighed before getting into a stance. He put his left arm behind his back and put his right hand on his katana hilt. Jiraiya smirked and pulled out a large zanbatou made from stone out of a scroll. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Holy shit!"

Jiraiya was about to strike when he scowled.

"Dammit...what does Tsunade want from me? Fine brat, summon me in an open field two days from today. I'll train you then." He grumbled a bit before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed a bit before his stomach decided to growl. He wondered around the castle, looking for a kitchen. He stumbled into Rozalin's room. He opened the door slowly and stared at the sleeping beauty.

"_She is actually pretty cute when she isn't shooting me..." _

Naruto felt the warning sirens in his head go off and he leapt onto the ceiling as soon as Rozalin pulled out her gun and fired.

"Hey princess!" Rozalin looked around till she saw Naruto on the ceiling. He released his chakra and fell gracefully. Rozalin pulled up her covers and frowned at Naruto.

"You little lecher...what were you going to do to me while I was sleeping?"

"Wake you up?" Said Naruto a little confused. Rozalin sighed and stepped out of her bed and Naruto's jaw hit the floor. She stared at Naruto with a confused expression on her face. Her hair was down and she was wearing a light pink night gown that stopped in the middle of her thigh. Naruto stared at her shapely creamy legs and gulped audibly. The nightgown did nothing to hid her curves. She watched in slight amusement as Naruto's face turned a darker shade of red with each passing second.

"What's the matter pet? Does seeing your master like this affect you?" Said Rozalin with a smirk on her face. Naruto was about to retort when she struck a pose. That was it, blood gushed out of Naruto's nose as he flew through a wall. Rozalin smirked evilly.

"That's what you get for being a pervert." Said Rozalin as she walked towards her personal bathroom. Naruto awoke an hour later to a Rozalin prodding his side with her shoe.

"Oi...wake up perverted fox."  
"I have a name you know..."

"Still, perverted fox suits you."

"Bah...I just wanted to know where the kitchen was." Grumbled Naruto. Rozalin just smiled at him.

"Come with me then."

Naruto jumped up and followed his master to the dinning area.

**Dinning Area**

Naruto's jaw nearly hit the floor. It was giant ballroom. Chandeliers were hung from the ceiling, polished floors, royal oak tables, lavish flowers and the works.

"Damn...do you know how to live." Said Naruto. Rozalin grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen area. Naruto's nose was hit with many different aromas and he grinned.

"Food..." He walked forward and grabbed a plate. He picked up different kinds of foods that smelt good to him. He grabbed omelets, truffles, veal chops and some pancakes.

"_**What the hell kind of breakfast is that?"**_ Asked Kyuubi.

"_Stuff it fox. I'm hungry as it is." _

Kyuubi just shrugged and resumed napping. He sat down at a table and sighed. He began eating his food when he saw Rozalin giggling at him. He had a piece of omelet on his cheek.

"What?"

"You act as if you never eaten before in your life."

"Bah...its not my fault. The only thing I could get cheap in the human realm was ramen. Stuff was good but it stunted my growth."

"It must have been hard."

"Tch...it was hell but...ever since I came here...things have been looking up." Naruto finished his plate and Rozalin just gapped at him.

"How did you finish so quickly?"

"When you're life is constantly in danger...you pick up skills here and there." Said Naruto as he got up. "If you need me Princess, I'll be in the Courtyard training." Rozalin nodded before looking at the empty dinning room. When she was younger, she didn't mind being here by herself. With Naruto and his motley crew of soldiers around the castle, sitting in this place alone just seemed colder.

"Um Naruto!" He stopped and turned to her. "Could you...sit with me?" She cursed herself for sounding so weak in front of her vassal. How the hell was she going to be an accomplished Overlord if she couldn't even eat by herself. Naruto smiled.

"Sure Princess." He pulled up a seat next to her and put his head on the table. She quietly ate to herself and stopped when she heard soft snoring. She turned to see Naruto sleeping peacefully on the table. She stared at his fox ears and resisted the urge to pet and scratch them. Curiosity got the better of her and she began scratching his ears. To her immense surprise and enjoyment, his tails began thumping against the floor. She finished eating her food and resumed scratching Naruto's ears. His tails began beating a rhythmic sound on the floor. Naruto began to wake and she stopped instantly.

"Um...what happened, all I remember was feeling really relaxed." Said Naruto as he wiped a bit of drool off the corner of his mouth. Rozalin giggled at his expression.

"_Why do act this way around him? This isn't how I was raised. Yet he has such an effect on me." _

"Oi Rozy-chan, I heard Kraus talking about a neat spot to train called the Item World."

"The Item World is very dangerous Naruto. Without the proper item, escape is impossible."

That got Naruto's attention.

"The Item World is a place were you can power up weapons, armor, items and to train. Due to the fact that Item World gets harder the further down you progress the enemies get tougher." Said Rozalin.

Naruto nodded before grinning. He took Rozalin by her hand and picked her up bridal style. He vanished using his new found speed and appeared in front of the Item World Gatekeeper. To his surprise, it was Serenity.

"Hey Naru, Good morning Princess." Said Serenity.

"Hey Serenity, could you send me to the Item World?"

"Sure but its kind of dangerous Naruto. Here." She handed him a red box. "That would be a Mr. Gency Exit. Open it and you will appear outside the Item World or inside the castle for lack of better words. Um...seeing as its your first time going, I recommend using a weaker item before throwing yourself into tougher items." Naruto nodded and took out a pair of Slap Back gloves he got from beating the crap out of a Zombie. He handed the gloves to Serenity and she placed them in an odd diamond. The gate to the Item World opened. Naruto had an eager grin on his face. He turned to Rozalin and smiled.

"You're going to join me?"

"Of course. I cannot allow my vassal to grow stronger than me."

"Why?"

"That is a rule set in stone. Vassals are not allowed to be stronger than there Overlords." Said Rozalin as she walked into the Item World. Naruto sighed and turned to Serenity.

"Don't worry Naru, she is just putting on a show. If anything she is bit insecure about her power. Make sure she doesn't get hurt too bad okay?"

"You can count on me." Naruto ran into the Item World. The gate shut and she grinned evilly.

"Have fun."

**Item World**

Naruto landed next to Rozalin and whistled. The landscape was weird, their were glowing panels on the floor, strange shaped objects lying around and demons everywhere.

"What are those things?" Said Naruto pointing at a Geo Cube.

"That my dear pet, would be a Geo Cube. Geo Cubes have strange effects on certain plots of land. For example, if you stand on a red plot, and the Geo Cube heals who ever stands on it, you would heal."

Rozalin then explained to him the fun part of blowing up Geo Cubes. Naruto grinned savagely and got into Kenjutsu stance. He put his left arm behind his back and put his hand on his sword. He vanished using Shunshin and began hacking away at the enemies. Rozalin watched from a distance and sighed.

"Battle happy maniac."

Five floors down, Naruto and Rozalin actually had to work together. Lies...It was more Naruto protecting the Princess from being swapped by demon moths. He grinned as Rozalin shot four different moths in the face. He jumped in the air and cut a moth in two. Still in stride he swung back with his leg, kicking the snot out of a Male Monk who tried to sneak up on him. Naruto did a high spin kick catching a Female Warrior off guard and he gave her a nice gash to take home to mother. He heard Rozalin screaming at someone and he turned to see Rozalin being harassed by a Male Warrior, two Heavy Knights and Orc. Naruto kicked him in the side of the head and the group of perverts assembled.

"You okay Rozy-chan?"

"Those...uncouth, perverted, low life scum! How dare they put their hands on me like that!"

Naruto took a step back when her eyes started to glow red. A pink aura of power surrounded her and she pulled out a Gatling Gun.

"Rose Thorns!" Rozalin let her gun go crazy as she fired multiple rounds of bullets.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shouted Naruto as he took cover behind an elevated piece of land. After a good minute of non-stop firing, Naruto deemed it safe to look over the ledge and he gaped at the mass destruction caused by the irate Princess. The poor group of perverts were reduced to piles of smoking bodies with x shaped eyes. Naruto's eyes turned into little white dots as he examined the bodies.

"If they survived that, then they are not getting up for a while." Said Naruto as he poked a body. Rozalin marched past him and he followed slowly.

Another five floors down, they came across an Item General.

"Hey Rozy-chan, handle the goon squad for me while I take care of the General."

She gave Naruto a look that said "Boy, are you retarded?". Naruto sighed and created thirty Kage Bunshins. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt." The clones nodded while Naruto jumped up to battle the Item General. Imagine his disappointment when the Item General turned out to be a Mothman. Naruto scowled as he ran forward. Soon he began to circle around the Mothman with more and more speed. Soon a whirlwind knocked the Moth into the air and Naruto followed suit.

"Hurricane!" Naruto cut through him and as the moth landed, he cut it again. "Slash!"

He watched as the moth fell to pieces and he heard something akin to Rozalin shouting.

"Take this! Tri-Burst!" She let off three rounds into a Thief's face and grinned triumphantly. "I think I'm beginning to get the hang of this battle thing."

Naruto smiled as a gate opened and he and his Princess walked through.

**Rozalin's Castle**

Naruto grinned at his newer gloves. "Iron Nails huh?" He put the gloves on and he smirked. To his surprise, the gloves turned into a ball of light and merged with his crystal necklace.

"_Okay...what just happened Kyuubi?_

"_**I have no idea kid."**_

"_Where did my gloves go?"_

As soon as he thought about his Iron Nails, they materialized around his hand.

"Whoa...cool."

He thought about them vanishing and they did just that.

"_I think there is more to Baa-chan's necklace then she told me." _

Rozalin began to teeter and she fell into Naruto's grasp.

"You okay Rozy-chan?"

"Yes I am...just tired."

"You weren't hurt were you?"

"Of course not. I am Rozalin daughter of Zenon. Weaklings like that can't hurt me."

Naruto smirked. "Good, cause I was hoping we could go back."

Her answer was a shot to his stomach. He grinned despite the pain.

"Guess not." He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bedroom. Rozalin was beginning to doze off in his grasp but she woke up when she felt something was wrong. She looked up to see Naruto grinning fiendishly at her.

"What are you up to?"

"One...two...three!" Naruto tossed Rozalin at her bed and he smirked when she screamed all the way to the bed. She hit the mattress without a hitch and she turned red with embarrassment and anger. Naruto was on the ground laughing and he stopped when he heard a trigger being pulled.

"Later Rozy-chan, that's for calling me your pet."

She shot him in the knee cap and rushed over to him and kicked him in the face. She felt relived when she saw his body twitch but she growled when he exploded in a puff of smoke. She sighed and went to the bathroom to take a nice long bath.

**Dinner Time**

The Vassals sat around the table eating and talking happily. Orobas and Spectre sat at a separate table, away from the Humanoid Demons. Naruto came from his room with his shirt unbuttoned and his hair wet. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a plate of food. He grinned to himself and began ticking down when his assaulter would strike.

"Three...two..." Naruto jumped from his seat the second he heard a trigger. "Aw come on Rozy-chan. Don't tell me you're still mad about me throwing you?"

She took aim. "Tri-Burst!" She fired off three stronger rounds and Naruto just sighed before running through the castle. Naruto ran through corridor after corridor until he was finally cornered. He turned around slowly and let out an "eep". If the look on Rozalin's face was anything to go by. He would say he was royally screwed. She turned her Noble Rose into a Gatling Gun and took aim.

"Oh fuck me sideways..." Muttered Naruto.

"_**This is so going to suck for you kid...remember, cover the jewels!"**_Shouted Kyuubi.

Naruto let out a girlish scream before Rozalin unleashed her Rose Thorns on him.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto returned to the dinner table with his clothes in rags. His wounds healed rather quickly for someone who just took a bullet storm and lived. He sat down and ate his food without a hitch. His vassals just stared at him.

"How the hell did you survive that? By the way, nice screams, very manly." said Kraus with a grin on his face. Naruto responded by flipping the bird.

"I don't know, it seems I heal really quickly. Stupid, psychotic overlord..." Said Naruto. He felt a something cold placed on the back of his head and he gulped when he heard her pull the trigger. She shot Naruto in the back of the head and watched as he held his head in pain.

"Stop doing that you maniac!"

"Hmph...the only thing good that comes from shooting you is the fact that my weapon mastery goes up. I shot you so many times today, I learned Gaia Blast and Tri-Burst." Said Rozalin. Naruto sat up and tried to eat his food again.

"So boss, where'd you vanish off to this morning? We were looking for you." Asked Setsuna.

"Oh...I took the royal pain in the ass to Item World to train with me." Naruto took another bullet to the back of the head.

"Keep it up pet, you're only making it worse for you." Said Rozalin as she pointed at his head. Naruto scowled before leaping to his feet. He took away her Noble Rose and gave it to a Kage Bunshin. The clone ran off with it. Rozalin looked at Naruto with something akin to shock on her face.

"You...you bastard! That was a gift from my father! Return it immediately!" Shouted Rozalin.

"Consider this a training exercise, I advise you learn how to use a different weapon as well as your gun cause if you get disarmed, you're going to have a hard time hurting someone."

"I can hurt you whenever I want!" Shouted the Princess.

"True but what about other enemies?" _**"And thats because you let her kick your ass." **_Said Kyuubi.

She scowled and stomped off to the armory to get another weapon. Naruto smirked at her retreating figure.

"Hey Naruto, do you think its a good idea to keep pissing off Rozalin like that?" Asked Kairi with a bit of food still in her mouth.

"Why not, its fun pushing her buttons. Besides she needs to learn a little restraint." Naruto finished his meal and smirked at his troops.

"Be ready in one hour. We are heading to the Item World. I'm going to find Rozalin and see if she is going to join us in bashing demons."

**Rozalin's Room**

Naruto poked his head in the room and ducked when an arrow flew overhead. She smirked at him and he just scowled.

"Nice shot, almost between my eyes you maniac."

"I told you not to call me that pet!"

"Stop calling me your pet then!"  
"You are my pet fox now shut up!" Said Rozalin. Naruto sighed while rubbing his temples. He grinned fiendishly and summoned his Iron Nails.

"So Rozalin wants to play eh?" He got into a taijutsu stance. Rozalin drew her bow taut and launched an arrow at Naruto. He punched the arrow and smirked. He held his hand out to her.

"Come on..."

Rozalin growled and began firing arrows at him which he either punched or dodged. He got up close and picked her up. She scowled before slapping him upside the head.  
"So Rozy-chan, what did you learn today?"

"That you're an annoying fox!"

"No, you need a weapon that can help you should an opponent get close enough to you. A secondary weapon for you just in case you get disarmed." Said Naruto in a serious tone. He put her down and smiled at her. He gave her back her Noble Rose. She pocketed her gun and stared at Naruto's smiling face. "The gang is going back to the Item World, you're going to join us?"

"No thanks you battle nut, I had enough of that place for one day."

"Come on Princess! This is a great way to get stronger!" Said Naruto.

"Fine...on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You must call me Master." Said Rozalin with a grin on her face.

"Hell to the no..." Said Naruto in a deadpan voice. "Fine, would it be better if I hauled your fat ass around?"

Rozalin turned red with anger. "Are you calling me fat?!" Shouted Rozalin as she reached for her gun. Naruto just smirked. "No...I chose my words carefully. Think about what I said. I didn't call you fat, I said you have a fat something." He choose to vanish now as Rozalin thought about what he said.

"He didn't call me fat yet...he said my fat ass? So what did he..." She stopped and felt her rear end. "I am going to skin that fox." She ran out her room and towards the Item World.

**Item World**

The vassals watched as Naruto told them to stand back and he put on a blindfold.

"Three...two...one..." He felt a blade stab his chest and it came out his back. He coughed up some blood and pulled up his blindfold to see Rozalin seething with anger.

"You said I have a big butt!" She pushed her spear in deeper. Naruto smirked despite the amount of pain he was in. He used his three tails to restrain Rozalin while he pulled the spear out of his chest.

"I see you took my advice." He held the spear in his hand and he grinned as Rozalin struggled to get out of his grip.

"Are you going to relax?"

"Maybe..." Naruto sighed and let her go. "Alright troop, beat the crap out of anything that so much as looks at you funny. If you see a treasure chest, go for it."

"Yes sir!" Came their chorused reply. Naruto held his hand out to his Mistress and smirked.

"Coming your majesty." Rozalin scowled before taking his hand.

**Back at the Castle**

Kraus plopped down on the couch in the living area. "Well that was fun."

Kajimir and Tomi fell asleep on the couch while Setsuna leaned against her spear. She had a new spear, a Twin Lance that she found in a legendary treasure chest. Kairi smirked as she stared at her Slap Back Gloves. Carrera sat with her bow and staff and smiled to herself. She would be able to help her comrades more thanks to her training. She acquired the Mega Heal Skill and Braveheart skill not to mention Poison Blast.

"Alright squad, we did good tonight, lets call it a day." Said Naruto. Rozalin was sleeping on his shoulder. The vassals nodded before walking off to their respective rooms. Naruto created two Kage Bunshins to pick up the kid mages and put them in their rooms. Naruto picked up Rozalin and carried her back to her room. He put her down in her bed but froze when he she called his name.

"Naruto...um I was wondering if you would..." Said Rozalin. Naruto couldn't hear the last part so he knelt in closer. "Could you...stay with me tonight. I have a bad feeling and I don't want to be alone."

Naruto blushed. "Um sure...let me get my pajamas and I'll be back."

Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke and Rozalin left to change into her nightgown. She smiled to herself. She gets to torture Naruto with her nightgown and she has his protection. For some reason she could not shake off the feeling something weird was going to happen. She slipped into her nightgown and walked towards her bed. Naruto appeared in her room wearing black and red pajamas. The pants were black while the shirt was red. Funny because it matched the shade of red his face was.

Rozalin slipped into her bed and Naruto sat on the edge.

"Goodnight Princess."

"Naruto, up here."

Naruto turned to see her sitting in a very sexy pose.

"I want you close Naruto." Said Rozalin. Naruto gulped audibly. He crawled under the covers and sighed. "Better?" "Better, if you try anything funny, I will use Rose Thorns on your procreation tools."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he nodded feverishly. Rozalin smirked and went to sleep.

**Outside Rozalin's Castle**

A figure wearing a black cloak jumped over the gate and ran into the castle. She smiled to herself. _"So far so good. I wonder why Master Marco instructed me to kill am Overlord? I mean wouldn't Ivy-san be a better choice?"_ Wondered the girl as she ran through the castle. She found the Overlord's room and calmed her nerves.

**Rozalin's Room**

Naruto could not believe how crappy his luck has been as of late. Rozalin nuzzled into his chest and her knee was grinding against his groin making his soldier come to life. That damn piece of cloth she called a nightgown did nothing to keep her softer flesh from pressing onto his body. He nearly groaned when her breasts pressed into his chest. She moved her head and she was now breathing on his neck. He heard Kyuubi laughing in the back of his head and he snarled at the fox.

"_Shut up fox! This is not funny! My kids are so going to take one for the team!"_ Sobbed Naruto. If anything, it just made Kyuubi laugh even harder. Naruto stiffened when he felt a foreign source of mana in the room. "Odd, this mana feels...holy..." He poked Rozalin in her side and she opened her eyes. Before she could scream an insult at him and hurt him for being a pervert.

"We have company..." Whispered Naruto. Her red eyes went wide as she saw a silhouette in the shadows. She let go off Naruto and he vanished. After a minor scuffle, Naruto had the would be assassin in his grasp.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" Said Naruto as he pulled off her hood. She was an angel. She had long auburn colored hair, brown eyes and a cute face.

"Um...I'm an assassin. Oops, wasn't suppose to tell you that." Said the angel. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Are you for real? What kind of assassin tells the person what their job is?"

"An honest one?"

"Oh boy..." Naruto sighed and let go of the girl when he deemed her harmless. Naruto quickly chopped her in the back of the neck knocking her out.

"Congratulations Rozy-chan. You now have assassination attempts on your life." Said Naruto as he picked up the unconscious angel." He sent Bunshins to wake up the Prinny Squad. He carried her off to a random room. Rozalin sighed and went back to sleep. For some reason it was much harder to sleep without Naruto's warmth.

**Next Morning**

Naruto was showing the new vassal around the castle. Poor Marl, she was now the vassal of Overlord Rozalin due to the four leaf clover seal on placed on her back. She wore a blue pair of shorts with a white blouse like jacket. She had an orange bow tie around her neck.

"So Marl-chan, what skills do you have?"

"Well, I am good with a bow and arrow, and I have some training with an axe why?"

"Good, we can use your skills."

Naruto and Marl headed towards the Dark Assembly. He saw a bill that caught his eye.

"Hmm? Make a Trainer? Sure, why not."

Naruto passed the bill, for some reason, the Dark Assembly favored him, especially the Holy Dragon and Wood Golem Party. He paid the respective amount of mana and summoned a Beast Tamer. His eyes went wide when he saw her. She had spiky, long, red hair with some yellow clips in it. Her skin was tanned and her crimson eyes held an air of confidence in them. She had a green shirt with yellow shoulder pads. She wore what appeared to be a bottom piece to a bathing suit covering her shame, and red leggings held up by black straps. A single red tail swished in the wind.

"Name please?" Said Naruto with his cheeks slightly red.

"Tamiko." Said the Beast Tamer. She stared at the cute fox demon in front of her and pounced. "So cute!" She began petting his ears, causing him to go into "The Daze" as Kyuubi calls it. The male Monk, named Law watched and sighed.

**Planning Room**

Naruto stood in front of the vassals and smiled. "Alright team. This is Tamiko, she is the Beast Tamer of our little squad. I want you to show her the same respect you show me. Same thing goes for Law our new Monk."

"But what if we don't respect you? Said Kairi in a joking manner.

"Then I'll kick your ass. Plain and simple."

Rozalin walked into the room and scowled. "We have a situation."

"What kind?" Asked Kajimir.

"A money situation. Someone is trying to steal the funding from my father."

"Fine, we just beat the crap out of the idiot that is stealing your money." Said Kraus.

"Good idea. It so happens it a certain vassal of my father that happens to be stealing the money." Said Rozalin. "And I know exactly where that money hungry cat is."

**C. Kirby: Its beginning to get more interesting. **

**Etna: Its almost Chapter 3, am I going to show up?**

**C.Kirby: Stop breaking the fourth wall dammit! Fine, you're going to show up. **

**Etna: Yes! In your face Prince!**

**Laharl: WHAT?!?! Why is she appearing before me? **

**C.Kirby: Just be patient you midget. You're going to show up. Besides, Etna's appearance isn't going to be as glorified as she makes it sound. **

**Laharl: Fine, but I better appear soon.**

**C.Kirby: Whatever. For people who gave me ideas on monsters, they will begin to appear next chapter. Next chapter features traps, money stealing demons, Naruto being attacked/molested by Felynn and Succubus class demons.**

**Naruto: What?! **

**C.Kirby: Hardened warriors screaming like little girls such as Naruto, Kraus and the new Male Monk, Law.**

**Law: Wait...I just got here and I'm already screaming like a little girl?!**

**C.Kirby: And finally the appearance of Beauty Queen Etna. **

**Etna: This should be fun.**

**Kraus: That's a beauty queen? She looks like a flat-chested dominatrix.**

**Etna: I'm going to kick your ass first for that.**

**Kraus: Holy shit! Look at her level! Its fucking over 1000!**

**C.Kirby: Next time on The Rose and The Fox, chapter three Awakening of Blood. Laharl, Etna, tell them the message.**

**Laharl & Etna: Read and review! **


	3. Blood Awakens

**The Rose and The Fox**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Anything to do with Nippon Ichi Software. or Capcom References.

Regular Talking: "Speech"

Thinking: _"Speech"_

Shouting: **"Speech"**

Inner Sakura/Bijuu to Vessel: _**"Speech"**_

Summoned Creature/Bijuu: **"Speech"**

**Overlord Rozalin's Castle**

Naruto sighed as he watched Rozalin pace back and forth. The troops were assembled and they watched the Overlord walk back and forth.

"Alright, we need a plan." Said Rozalin.

"Plan? All we do is march on in, you say who you are, we destroy things and come home." Said Kraus while polishing his sword. He paled when a bullet nicked his ear.

"That is besides the point you moron! Tessa is not an idiot like Alphina. She will have better guards."

"Wait...Tessa as in Trap Master Tessa?" Asked Carrera.

"Why yes, that was her title before she served under my father." Said Rozalin.

"Oh dear...this will be more difficult than we may have imagined. Trap Master Tessa is well known for creating various booby traps. Some are harmless that leave your pride wounded, some are lethal and some will make you wish they were lethal." Said the Healer.

"I suggest we go to the Item World first. That way we could get some extra training in." Said Kajimir.

The vassals nodded while flames danced in Law's eyes.

"Yosh...my flames of youth will incinerate the enemy..."

Naruto's eyes went wide. _"Oh god...its a demonic version of Lee..."_

Kyuubi was rolling around his realm with tears in his eyes. "_**Tough luck kit, you just can't catch a break." **_Kyuubi looked at Naruto's expression and resumed laughing.

**Item World**

Naruto ducked a slash from a Male Samurai and he growled. "Tell me again why we decided to go to the Item World for the Noble Rose?" He cut the Samurai in his arm before slitting his throat.

"Because Princess wanted to power up her gun!" Shouted Setsuna as she blocked a strike from a Zombie. She reared her spear back and impaled the Zombie. Her eyes turned into little dots as the Zombie kept coming forward. She sent a jolt of electricity through the spear and fried the Zombie from the inside out. Kraus grinned as he ran around a Kunoichi. Soon a whirlwind picked up and she was launched into the air. He jumped up and dashed through her. Before she hit the ground, Kraus cut her again. He brought his sword up just in time to block a Heavy Knight's spear aiming at his head.

"Enfeeble!" Shouted Kajimir.

"Mega Fire!" Shouted Tomi

A Orc felt his power being drained before becoming a roasted pig. Kairi jumped in the air and landed on a female Monk's face. She began stomping on her face and she jumped in the air.

"Take this!" She drove both of her feet into her enemy's face and smirked when she hit the ground. Law gave the cliché battle cry and punched a Warrior in the stomach. Soon his fist began to blur as he punched the demon faster and faster. Soon it looked like he had multiple arms and with a finishing touch, he hit the Warrior in the chin with an uppercut, launching him over the horizon. Tamiko smirked before bringing her axe down on a Prinny's head. She spotted a Cu Sith trying to bite her but Carrera nailed it in the side with a Poison Blast, putting the dog down for the count. She brought her axe up and slammed it down on the poor demon dog's head. Rozalin jumped back and stabbed a Mothman with her spear. Naruto said she was getting stronger, if the pain from those bullets were anything to go by. A Sinner with an axe charged her and almost cut her in two if not for Naruto pulling her out of the way.

"Katon: Endan! Mega Wind!" Naruto pointed at the Sinner and nice size green tornado formed around him. He exhaled a fireball and watched as the two attacks merged. He was shot in the back with a Poison Blast from an Archer. She gave a little cheer before Marl nailed her right between the eyes with her Holy Bow. Naruto felt sick and he fell to his knees. Carrera rushed over to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Espoir."

Naruto felt a nice warmth envelop him and he felt better.

"Thanks Carrera-chan." Said Naruto before charging forward. He switched to his Iron Nails and kicked that blasted Item General in the face. He reared his fist back and stared beating his face in. The poor Item General, which happened to be a Gunner had his face bashed in. Naruto reared his fist back.

"Rasengan!" He drove his Rasengan in his chest and blew him through the ground. Unbeknownst to Naruto, the gun Prism Cannon, merged with his necklace. The gate to the castle opened up and the group left.

**Overlord Rozalin's Castle**

Rozalin looked at her powered up Noble Rose and smiled. She shot Naruto in his leg and watched as he hit the ground. He popped in a puff of smoke and she was faced to face with a smirking fox demon. "Not bad Rozy-chan, that would of hurt if you actually hit me."

She huffed and walked to the Hospital. She sat down and sighed when May healed her.

"May, may I ask you something?" Said Rozalin.

"Sure thing Princess."

"I feel funny around Naruto." May stopped moving. "For some reason, my face heats up and I feel giddy. I have a faint idea what is going on but could you um...verify?"

May bit her tongue to keep from outright giggling at the naivety her Overlord possessed.

"I don't know what's wrong. Try hanging around him some more. By the way, I heard about you sharing a bed with him. He moves fast for a newbie." Said May with a sinister grin on her face.

"W-what are you talking about? I ordered him to stay with me. There was an assassin in the castle last night." Said Rozalin trying to defend herself. May just smirked. "It's true!" Shouted Rozalin, now red with embarrassment. After she was healed, she stomped out angrily.

**Living Room**

The Team sat on random bean bag chairs, waiting for their Overlord to show up. Naruto's head was in Setsuna's lap. Apparently Tamiko told Setsuna about "The Daze" and she decided to test it out. So here Naruto was, lying on his stomach, drool coming out the corner of his mouth getting his ears scratched. Kraus stared at Naruto with jealousy in his eyes.

"_Lucky bastard..." _He grinned though. "_There are tons of demon babes out their for me to pick though." _

Rozalin came in and her eyes narrowed when she stared at Naruto and Setsuna.

"Naruto, stop being a pervert and get up. We are getting ready to go."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he jumped to his feet.

"Well then, lets pay the demoness a visit." Said Naruto grinning. His eyes shone with a strange lust for battle. The vassals backed up when they felt an aura of power coming from Naruto. "Sorry, got a little excited there." Said Naruto sheepishly.

"Now that my pet just proved my point about him being a battle maniac, lets go." Said Rozalin. Naruto scowled before following his Overlord, muttering something along the lines of evil women with power. A gunshot followed by swearing was heard throughout the whole castle.

**Tessa's Fortress**

"Wait...we are breaking in there?" Asked Tomi pointing at the seven story steel fortress. Rozalin nodded while the vassals just stared at her.

"You...have got to be kidding...please tell me your kidding..." Pleaded Kraus.

"No. This is Tessa's fortress. Now stop being a bunch of whiney babies and lets go." Ordered Rozalin.

The vassals just sobbed as they snuck inside the fortress.

**Main Corridor**

The group had sweatdrops running down the back of their heads.

"Now this...is just plain ridiculous..." Muttered Marl with her eyes as little brown dots. Lots of hallways going in random directions. Some were even going up the wall.

"Any ideas?" Asked Tamiko.

"How about going home..." Said Kairi.

"Stop whining!" Shouted Rozalin. "We split up into groups."

"Are you kidding? You never watched a horror movie before?" Asked Kraus.

"Horror movie? Such things are below a noble."

"Well let me enlighten you princess. They always pick the characters off one by one, starting with the dumb blonde chick." Kraus was shot in the knee for that last remark. Carrera sighed before healing his leg.

"Regardless, if we stick together, this will take much longer than it should." The vassals just groaned but winced when Rozalin fired a warning shot in the air.

"We will move in five groups of two." Said Rozalin.

"No doubt the princess wants to have a little alone time with the commander." Whispered Kraus to Kajimir. The little mage just smirked but ducked when he heard Rozalin's gun fire at the duo.

"I don't need to rely on Naruto to survive." Said Rozalin. She turned around and stepped on a trap panel. A arrow was launched at her and she nearly screamed if it wasn't for Naruto slicing the arrow in two before it hit her.

"You don't need Naruto to survive eh?" Said Kairi with a smirk on her face.

"Perhaps I should stay with the Princess, she is a bit danger prone and she has a big mouth too." Said Naruto. Rozalin fired at him but to her shock, he cut the bullet in two before it hit him.

"Trust me Princess, I don't think you want to try to injure me here. I'm better off not being a hindrance." Said Naruto. He was oddly serious for a battle happy maniac.

"Instead of moving in teams of two, we're going teams of five."

"What?!" Shouted Rozalin. "That would take forever!"

"True but with a team medic on both sides, there is a less chance of one of us dying here. Stop thinking about your reputation and think about your soldiers lives." Said Naruto.

Rozalin was taken back and she was about to slap Naruto. He caught her hand and stared her dead in the eyes.

"I mean no disrespect but...we are living creatures too...and no one dies on my watch. I will protect those who are precious to me. That is my nindo, that is my way."

Rozalin stared into his eyes and saw the righteous determination to protect his comrades and she smiled. "Alright Naruto, we'll do it your way."

"Thanks Rozy-chan. Alright, Setsuna, Kairi, Tomi and Marl, you're with me. Kraus, Law, Tamiko, Carrera and Kajimir, your together. For team two, Kraus you're in charge."  
"But Naruto-taicho, its uneven." Said Law.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure if it will work." He pulled out a scroll and unfurled it. He bit his thumb and wiped his blood on it. He wrapped up the scroll and went through a flurry of seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and a plume of smoke erupted from the ground. A large figure stepped out of the smoke. A green and yellow dragon growled at Naruto before licking his face.

"Where the hell did that dragon come from?" Asked Kraus as he took as step back. Tamiko squealed before hugging the giant confused lizard.

"Well while training in the Item World, I decided to take a souvenir back with me so I captured a dragon. His name is Omega." The green dragon turned to Naruto and licked his face. "Down boy. Go with Tamiko and the others okay?" The dragon nodded and began following Kraus down a hallway.

**Team 1**

"Alright, be ready for any sort of trap..." Whispered Naruto. His group nodded. Tomi stepped on a floor tile and it began to sink.

"Oops..." Said the little witch.

"Aww...fuck..." Said Naruto. He heard gears moving and something falling. He looked up and saw the ceiling coming down. "OHHH SHIT! RUN!" Shouted Naruto. Naruto created five Kage Bunshins that grabbed the girls and ran. They barely made it in time before being crushed by the ceiling.

"I said be careful..." Hissed Naruto. Tomi's eyes began to shimmer with tears. Naruto looked around frantically. "Sorry! Don't cry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh...its just that...I was a shinobi before becoming a demon and traps like that meant the enemy knew were here. Old habits die hard. I didn't mean anything by it." Said Naruto as he tried to calm the little girl down. She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. He picked her up with his tail and she smiled happily as she got to ride on his back. Rozalin stared with jealousy blazing in her eyes.

"_That's my fox...how dare she?!"_

**Team 2**

"Now this is just incredibly crappy..." Muttered Kraus. His group was stuck in a room with swinging pendulum blades. Law grinned before running forward. He jumped up and landed on the swinging blade. "This way, its much easier." Said the Monk. Kajimir jumped up and landed next to Law. "You're right, this is easier." So Team 2 took the higher grounds.

**Team 1**

After walking through another corridor, it was Setsuna's turn to trigger a trap.

"Does anyone else here something?" Asked the Lady Warrior. Naruto's fox ears twitched.

"Now that you mention it...I do hear something."

"Its getting louder too..." Muttered Rozalin.

Naruto sent a Kage Bunshin back down the hallway. They waited in silence before Naruto suddenly jolted up. His clone was crushed by a rolling stone.

"RUN! BOULDER!" Shouted Naruto. Soon Team 1 took off screaming random obscenities.

"I hope Kraus and his group are having just as crappy luck as we are!" Shouted Kairi.

"Don't jinx them!" Shouted the Angel. "Times like this...we must hope for the best!"

"Forgot you were from Celestia." Muttered Kairi while running. Naruto saw Rozalin slowing down before sending a clone to pick her up.

"_This sucks...I can't wait for my vacation..." _Thought Naruto.

**Team 2**

"Someone must be laughing at us up there." Said Kajimir as he balanced himself on a spire.

"Great...bottomless pit...how freaking great..." Said Kraus. Leaping from spire to spire took its toll on the group of demons. Kraus turned to the right and nearly screamed random curses at the Healer riding Omega. "That's just not fair!"

"Shut up you weenie! She is the team medic, we can't let her get injured or we're fucked." Said Tamiko.

"This is great exercise! My flames of youth are exploding!" Shouted Law as he balanced on one hand. He jumped from spire to spire leaving his teammates behind.

"He is insane..." Said Tamiko. Everyone, including Carrera and Omega nodded.

**Team 1**

Soon Team 1 was in a long hallway filled with random opening on the ceiling with light coming down. There were hidden holes on the side of the walls too. On the sides of the floor, pikes protruded from the ground.

"If that doesn't just scream trap...then I don't know what does..." Said Rozalin. Naruto had a faint suspicion about this room so he made a clone. The clone nodded and walked into the light. Instantly poisonous darts shot out from the side of the wall. The clone dispersed leaving a wide eyed group. Naruto created another clone and instructed it to stay next to Rozalin. Naruto closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He took a step back and raced forward. He jumped into the trap and flipped over the darts. Still in momentum, Naruto dodged, twisted and flipped his way over to the other side of the hallway. His teammates clapped at his display of acrobatics.

"Alright Kairi, your next."

Kairi gulped before readying herself. Mimicking Naruto as best she could, she jumped through the assault. She sighed in relief when she made it through. Setsuna took out her spear and began twirling it. She ran forward and began swatting away the darts. Not to far away from where Naruto and Kairi were, she drove her spear into the ground and used it to pole vault over to them. Naruto caught the Lady Warrior and she smiled.

"I thought I was a goner."

Team 1 face vaulted when Marl carried Tomi over. The angel used her wings and flew over the darts.

"Well now...that was...smart." Said Kairi. Now it was Rozalin's turn and quite frankly, she didn't look like she was up to the task.

"Naruto, please tell me you have a plan for Rozalin getting over here." Asked Tomi.

"I do. She is going to hurt me for this but she is going to get over here. Do it!"

Rozalin looked at him confused but felt someone picking her up. She looked at the clone and by the looks of things, he was going to throw her.

"Naruto, if you even dare do what I think you're going to do I am..." She didn't get to finish her threat as the clone pumped chakra and mana into his muscles tossed her at the original. Naruto caught Rozalin and was promptly slapped in the face. The clone snickered before dispelling himself. He saw something very interesting when he tossed Rozy-chan. Naruto's mind was filled with some new info and he grinned. He leant in close to Rozalin.

"I didn't know the princess wore black lace underwear?" Whispered Naruto. Rozalin's face turned red and she grabbed him by his neck.

"As soon as this little adventure is over, I'm going to hurt you."

Naruto smirked before leading his team away.

**Team 2**

There comes a time when even the manliest of men have very high pitched screams. Asked Carrera as she witnessed Kraus, Law and even Kajimir scream like girls. Of course this situation warrants it but it was still funny as hell. They wandered into a room with a falling floor so now they were running for their lives...again.

"I don't care if we fight a damned Overlord! I'm kicking that bastard's ass for making us go through this!" Shouted Tamiko. Carrera sat on Omega's back as he flew to the end of the hallway. Tamiko began to slow down and she had to leap to make it. Kraus grabbed Kajimir by his arm and both of them jumped over the pit that was so conveniently placed at the end of the hallway. Law was the last to make it and they walked through the door.

**Team 1**

"You know...I really don't think this day could get any worse." Said Naruto. Team 1 watched as the walls came together with a loud crashing noise before separating.

"Great moving walls that crush us...how utterly great." Muttered Setsuna. Naruto watched the walls moving and he sighed.

"Four seconds..."

They each looked at him. "Four seconds before the next wall moves. Making around a thirty seconds before all the walls move at the same time."

"Anyone have an idea?" Asked Kairi as she crossed her arms over her ample bosom. Naruto sat down and began to meditate.

"_Any plans Kyuubi?"_

"_**I got one. How did you keep up with Sasuke's Chidori speed at the Valley of the End?"**  
"I used a clone to throw me...thanks fox!" _

"_**No problem brat..."**_

Naruto stood up and created six clones. "I can guarantee you will not like my plan but hell, its the best I got." Said Naruto. One of his clones grabbed his arm. "Alright stand back. Trust me when I say keep running."

Team 1 watched as Naruto's clone began to swing Naruto in a circle. Setsuna's eyes went wide.

"You can't be serious..." Said Setsuna deadpan. "If this doesn't work we're going to die."

"That's why I'm testing it first." Said Naruto as he was spun around. The clone waited for the exact moment and let Naruto go. Naruto sped across the floor. He grinned to himself, adrenaline pumping in his veins as he ran down the hallway. The walls crashed behind him. He skid to a stop when he was in the safety zone. "Next?"

Kairi sighed. The clone grabbed her arm and began spinning her around. Tomi whimpered as the clone spun her around. Setsuna was crying on the inside, hoping that she would survive this. Rozalin and Marl were praying and hoping they would live. The clones launched the girls forward and they ran forward.

**Team 2**

"GIVE ME A BREAK DAMMIT!" Shouted Kraus as he and his squad ran down the hallway.

"A giant boulder, how cliché..." Muttered Carrera.

"Stop complaining! You're the one riding a damn dragon!" Shouted Tamiko.

Omega looked slightly offended and tears streamed down his face.

"She didn't mean that. It's okay Omega." Said Carrera as she petted the emotional dragon's head. Kajimir was sighing to himself. "The princess better appreciate this..."

Law stopped running before getting into a combat stance. Kraus looked over his shoulder before stopping. "Law?! Are you insane?! Keep running!" Shouted Kraus. Law reared his fist back and charged forward. Using a battle cry similar to a certain fish man in the Akatsuki, he rushed forward and punched the boulder. It popped like a balloon. Each of them stared at each other before the popped boulder imitation. Their eyes reduced to little dots and sweatdrops fell down the back of their heads.

"Well...that was...new..." Said Kraus.

**Team 1**

The girls were busy catching their breath while Naruto scouted the area. To his surprise, he found Team 2. Soon the group was together again and they walked towards a large oak door.

"I don't think this day could suck anymore than it already has so..." Kraus kicked down the door and his jaw hit the ground. Lying on a cushion was feline demon. Her room was filled with manga, milk bottles, a canopy style bed, She had white fur covering her shoulders, and all over her arms. She had a black spandex like material covering the rest of her body. She even had some of the material covering her face. She brown hair neatly combed down the right side of her head. Her tail swished back and forth as she sipped milk from a straw. She giggled ever now and then while reading her manga.

"Trap Master Tessa!" Shouted Rozalin in anger. Her troops, with the exception of Carrera, Naruto and Omega were either pissed off or tired. Tessa stopped reading her manga and looked at the Princess.

"Good afternoon Princess Rozalin." Said Tessa. She stood up and and stretched. The men gawked at her figure and began feeling uncomfortable in the crotch area.

"Stupid Skull uniforms...too damn restrictive around the crotch." Muttered Kajimir. Kraus snickered, hearing that from the smart-aleck Mage was refreshing.

"Surrender or face my wrath." Said Rozalin.

"You might want to, she is pretty pissed off. But a fight sounds good too." Said Naruto as he got into his sword stance. (From now on, his sword stance is when he puts his left arm behind his back and his right hand rests on his hilt. He bends his knees slightly.)

"Fine, I surrender." Said Tessa. Everyone, including Omega and Carrera fell flat on their faces.

"What the hell?! We went through all that and you're just going to give up?!" Shouted Setsuna.

"This castle is boring, no one visits me anymore. Besides I could use the exercise. I got kind of lazy here."

"B-but...the money you stole..." Stuttered Rozalin

"Stole? Oh...you see your father made a bet with me one time. He said that I wouldn't be able to build a fortress that keeps any would assassins out. Turns out a proved him wrong."

"So what did Zenon bet?" Asked Kraus.

"His daughter's allowance and funding." Said the cat demon with her tail swishing happily. Rozalin's eye twitched and she began rubbing her temples.

"Why were there so many traps here though?" Asked Carrera.

"Traps? I left those things on? Whoops..." Said the demon with a sweatdrop going down the back of her head. Everyone hit the floor again.

**Outside the Fortress**

"Today...sucked soo much...I really don't think it could get any worse." Said Kraus.

As fate would have it, their day is about to get a lot crappier. A girl with red pig tails approached the group. She had a squad of Prinnies with her. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he eyed her attire. She wore a skimpy armor on her chest. _"Even though she is flatter than Sakura." _Thought Naruto. She had a mini skirt that had slits on the side. "You know, if she actually hit puberty, she might even be hot." Whispered Kraus to Kajimir. Both of the guys began snickering.

"Hey you! The broad in the dress! You're Zenon's daughter right?" Asked the girl. Rozalin looked confused for a second.

"Yes I am, why?"

"Good. Now I can kill you and take your throne." Said the girl as she cracked her knuckles."

Rozalin began laughing which pissed the girl off. Naruto took a step back when the warning sirens in his head went haywire. _"Something is wrong here...her power...its incredible..."_

"What's so funny?" Said the girl. "My name is Demon Lord Etna. You'll do best to remember it."

"Demon Lord? I kind of figured demon lords were kind of...you know busty, not flat-chested." Blurted out Kajimir. "Hell, I think my sister has bigger boobs than you."

Tomi hit her brother in the head with her staff yelling bloody murder.

That was the last straw. Dark mana began to gather around Etna as she brought her hand up.

"You know what, I was just going to beat the crap out of you but now, I think I'm going to kill you all." Said Etna with her power growing.

"Um...Taicho...any idea how to get out of this one?" Muttered Law.

"Nope...I guess we fight..." Muttered Naruto as he dropped into his stance. The team drew their weapons. Tessa chose to fight with a pair of tiger claws strapped to her fists. (For those who have played Dynasty Warriors, just think of Zhang He's weapons.)

Etna grinned. She brought out her Elder Spear and sent her Prinnies to attack. Naruto jumped from his spot and quickly unsheathed his sword.

"Wind Cutter!" Naruto launched a wind blade at her and she smirked. She slapped the arc away and watched as it hit a tree.

"Not bad blonde, if you were to live you might have became a powerful demon lord. That actually nicked my hand." Said Etna with a grin on her face. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Oh fuck me sideways...this day did just get worse. Everyone take care of the Prinnies...I'm going to try to fight the Demon Lord. Key word being try." Said Naruto while whimpering. Naruto ran forward and jumped in the air. He knew he was fighting a losing battle but for his comrades sake, he would take a an ass-whipping here and there for them. Etna smirked, using her superior speed, she appeared behind Naruto. "Too slow foxy..." Naruto turned around only to be backhanded into a tree. He hit it with a sickening crunch. Carrera rushed to his side and began healing him.

"Forget me...take care of the Prinnies and then run. I will hold her off for as long as I can."

"But Naruto-taicho..."

"No buts...go!" Shouted Naruto. Carrera nodded and told the others. Soon the Prinnies were eliminated much to Etna's surprise.

"Well what do you know. You weren't as weak as I thought. You actually defeated my Prinny Squad." Said Etna with a grin. She looked at Naruto and attacked him again. She hit him in the stomach with her knee and he was brought to his knees. She grabbed him by his hair and yanked him upward.

"You know, you're pretty cute. I could use another vassal to kick around. Besides, there is a lack of eye candy around nowadays." Said Etna.

"Sorry Etna, I already belong to a psychotic woman..." Grinned Naruto despite the pain he was in.

"So sad, maybe I should kill her and take you with me. After all to the victor goes the spoils." She reared her spear back and plunged it into Naruto stomach. She drove him into the ground and smirked. He gritted his teeth as blood pooled in his mouth.

"Man you suck. A scream here and there would be more pleasant to hear. Oh well, I know just the thing to get you hollering." Her hand cackled with a red lightning. She gripped her spear, shocking Naruto.

The vassals turned when they heard Naruto screaming in pain. Never before have they heard Naruto screaming before. Rozalin's eyes went wide with horror as she watched smoke come from his body.

"Naruto!"  
"Stay there!" Shouted Naruto. "Fuck! Run away! We can't win!"

Rozalin wanted to run but Naruto was still there. "Go dammit! Forget me and go!"

"No can do boss..." Said Kraus as he readied his sword.

"We are your vassals, if you fight, we fight..." Said Setsuna.

Everyone nodded and got ready.

"Aww how sweet, it must be nice. Don't worry, I'll kill you all at the same time so you can be together." Etna pulled her spear out of Naruto and walked towards the group. Naruto began to lose consciousness and the last thing he saw before his world turned dark was his group being hit with a giant ball of mana.

"_No..."_

**Mental Realm**

Naruto stood on a giant square block of land in the sky. His eyes were unfocused and distant.

"_Am I so weak...that I can't protect my friends?" _

"You are not weak Naruto-kun..." Came a soft motherly voice.

"Your spirit is proud, the Will of Fire burns bright in your heart and the desire to protect those precious is great." Said a darker more masculine voice.

"You have the power to save them Naruto. It is in your blood." Said the feminine voice.

"_My blood?"_

"Yes...the blood of the Angel surfaces." Said the woman.  
"Soon the blood of the Overlord will follow." Said the man.  
"Go Naruto! Awaken to the blood of light!" Shouted both of the voices.

"_I will save my comrades!"_

**Battleground**

Etna smirked at the pathetic group in front of her. A quick blast of mana and they were floored. She had to admit, considering the level difference, they put up a good fight.

"Well this was fun but its time to end this." She stood in front of Rozalin and reared her spear back. She was about to stab her when a hand grabbed her spear. She turned to the intruder and gasped. There was Naruto but he was different. His hair was now a beautiful sheen of silver with a blue ribbon tying his hair in a ponytail, his eyes were a deeper blue than before. He wore a pure white mantle around his neck and white and blue uniform. A blue battle robe and white pants. His tails turned silver and the wrapped around his waist.

"I will not allow you to kill my comrades..." Said Naruto. Gripping Etna's spear with two hands, he flung her away. Etna landed gracefully and scowled.

"What the hell? I thought I put you down fox boy." Naruto held her spear and it merged with his necklace.

"My spear! What did you do you asshole?!"

Naruto remained speechless. He held out his hand and a white ball materialized in his hand. One could see wind, mist and feathers floating inside the ball.

"Another day...Demon Lord Etna!" Naruto slammed the sphere on the ground and it exploded in a shower of mist and feathers. Etna growled when she lost sight of them. When the storm died down, they were gone. Etna turned to a tree and blew it up.

"_Damn fox! I'll get you for this!" _

**Rozalin's Castle**

The group appeared in front of the Hospital. May was reading her book and she spotted the weakened group. "What the hell happened!" Shouted May as she dropped her book. Naruto fell to the side, unconscious from wasting so much mana and chakra. Rozalin began shaking him.

"Naruto! Get up! Get up now!" Screamed Rozalin.

**Hospital**

"Ow...where am I?" Asked Naruto. He was no longer in his transformed state.

"You're finally awake." Said Tessa. Naruto turned to the cat demon and groaned. "Rozalin was worried sick. She wouldn't stop worrying about her top vassal." Said the cat demon grinning. Naruto tried to sit up but one of the nurses pushed him back down. It was a Succubus wearing a nurse's uniform. A very tight light pink uniform.

"Don't move, you're still injured." Said the Succubus. She had a predatory smirk on her face. Her fellow nurse which happened to be a Nekomata both had their eyes on the sleeping patient. Of course with Rozalin breathing down the poor boy's neck, they didn't have much of chance to get to know him but now...

"Alright, I'll go tell the Princess you're alive." Said Tessa. She walked away and closed the door behind her.

Pure and utter anger. That was the look that was etched on Rozalin's face when she opened the room door. There was Naruto, taken advantaged of due to his weakened state. That damn Succubus was rubbing his shoulders while the Nekomata sat on his lap nuzzling his face.

"_Hey Kyuubi, you were wrong, I barely lasted three days without being molested..."_

"_**Um kit...Rozalin is here."**_

"_Oh come on...I just got up..." _

"_**At least you die getting some form of action."**_

"_True." _

**Ten Minutes Later which included hussy beating**

Naruto hugged his pillow in fear. Kyuubi was happy he was in the sword and not were Naruto is.

"_She scares me sometimes..."_

"_**Says the guy who pushes her buttons..."**_

"_Umm...Kyuubi...does she seem a bit possessive?"_

"_**Possessive is an understatement for the feelings she is emitting." **_

Rozalin sighed and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. She looked at Naruto and slapped the shit out of him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Shouted Rozalin.

"Um...they were taking advantage of me?" Said Naruto confused by the slap.

"No you fool! Fighting that demon lord on your own and then wanting us to leave you behind."

"Oh...that's how I always was. The need to protect my comrades. I figured if she was strong enough to defeat me, you guys wouldn't stand much of a chance. So if someone had to take one for the team I was going to do it."

"Fool...you could have died..." Said Rozalin.

"Rather than let my comrades die...then so be it."

Rozalin growled angrily and she lunged at him. She sat on his stomach and she reared her hand back. She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. Despite being at her mercy, he still had that determined look in his eyes.

"Are you that mad at me for wanting to protect you?"

Rozalin bit her lip, her eyes watering.

"You're a fool...I really thought you were going to die..." Whimpered Rozalin. "When I heard you screaming in pain...it hurt me to see you like that. It hurt me to see you wanting to fight so hard just so we could live."

"I'm sorry Rozalin. I didn't mean to hurt you." Whispered Naruto. She got off his stomach and wiped her eyes.

"Get some rest Naruto...I want you in tip top shape soon so we can train again. I don't want a repeat performance of today." Said Rozalin.

"As you wish your majesty." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes. Rozalin made sure no one was looking and she walked over to Naruto. She kissed his cheek and ran off. Kyuubi saw the whole thing and he began dying with laughter.

"_**Oh god...blackmail city...here I come!"**_ Laughed the demon fox.

**Two Weeks Later**

Naruto sighed as he emerged from the Item World in his Angel Form. He held his white Elder Spear and smirked. "So Rozy-chan, had fun?"

"Actually yes. Lets go get something to eat. I'm craving a prime rib right now." Said Rozalin walking off.

**Cafeteria**

After their defeat and retreat due to Demon Lord Etna's attack, the vassals decided to level up and transmigrate. Kraus went from a Fighter Class warrior to a Destroyer. His hair turned green, had a yellow bandana, brown pants and gauntlets. Setsuna became a Valkyrie. Her hair became brown, she had green armor pieces. Carrera jumped to a Priest. Her hair turned green and her dress grew a bluish tinge to it. The Mage siblings went through the most changes. They jumped from from their original powers to every other element and finally to Star Mages. Poor Naruto, when he saw Tomi as a Green Mage, he asked who she was and how did she know him. Naruto spent an hour comforting the girl and letting her sit in his lap. Apparently the little mage was more devious and perverted then she let on. Tomi had long golden hair now and a teal uniform while her brother had a brown Skull uniform. Kairi became a Fighter. Her pink locks turned blue and her uniform colors inverted. Law's white braided hair became purple when he ascended to Centurion. His white robe turned red and his pants turned green. Tamiko became a Beast Lord. Her hair turned blue and her pants turned blue as well. Her shirt turned red and she now had yellow shoulder pads.

Naruto passed five more bills. The Busty Beauty Bill, make an Eastern Swordsman, Eastern Swords-woman, Make a Shinobi and the Make a Kunoichi Bill. The look on his face when the girls were summoned was priceless. The Kunoichi named Azuria smirked behind her face mask. Of course their uniforms were a bit revealing. She had an open purple top which revealed her cleavage to Naruto. She had purple pants with openings on the side and a cloth that covered the front of her pants. She had bandages around her arms.

Lillian, the Magic Knight wore a black, white and red battle dress with a white bow on the back. She had short brown hair and ruby eyes. Naruto stared at her nice size rack before realizing why she was known as a Busty Beauty.

The Ronin Kaori, had red hakama pants and a white shirt. At least Naruto thought it was a shirt. It was open and it revealed her breast bindings. She had white sleeves on her arm that weren't really connected to her shirt. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail.

The shinobi looked so much like Kakashi it wasn't even funny. He had white hair that was combed in odd style that it covered his right eye. He wore a blue face mask. He had a long sleeve blue shirt and baggy pants. Naruto decided to name him Shiro.

Finally there was the other Ronin Sven. He wore a red and white battle jacket and black pans. His hair was tied up. He is a tactical genius who loved to play shougi and go.

Naruto also summoned some more monsters. (Where does this guy get all his mana from?) A Hell Hound named Victor from the Mystical Beast family. A Warslug named Otto that seemed to be just as emotional as Omega from time to time, a Nekomata named Meilin that seemed to be quiet and timid but can be ruthless in combat when the time comes, she also had a thing for Naruto and finally Melissa the Succubus who just loves Naruto.

"So princess...where is the next Demon Lord we need to defeat going to be?" Asked Kraus.

"Hm...I could pay a visit to Alister. He left my father's service to pursue his own goals."

"So be it. We go after Alister. Hopefully without any traps or evil flat chested demons trying to kill us."

**Alister's Forest**

The group of Vassals and their Overlord wandered through a lush forest.

"So who is our target again?" Asked Azuria. Naruto decided to bring Azuria, Lillian, Kaori, Sven, Kajimir, Kraus, Marl, Shiro and Rozalin with him.

"A vampire named Alister. The old koot shouldn't be much of problem to defeat." Said Rozalin.

Soon they were attacked by Flora Beast. The top half of their body looked remotely human. They had green skin, an effeminate face and blonde hair. On the sides of their heads were red roses. The bottom half of their bodies were like an open plant and they had vines spiraling around like a spring. Naruto stared at one and tilted his head.

"Hey, how do you know if its a guy or a girl?" Asked Naruto.

"Who knows, when they get you in the sack you'll know for sure." Said Kajimir with a grin on his face.

"Pervert..." Muttered Rozalin. The Flora Beast let out a shrill cry and vines began to spring from the ground. Naruto and his group jumped away. He watched with a proud smile as Rozalin back-flipped away from the assault. Apparently, she was taking his training seriously. Shiro unsheathed his katana and vanished in a puff of smoke. He appeared above one of the Alraune and cut it in two. Rozalin took out her Noble Rose and began firing off shots. She heard one sneaking up on her and she turned around and pointed her gun to it's face.

"Proximal Shot!" Rozalin gathered energy into her gun and pulled the trigger. The powered up shot launched the Alraune through a tree. Naruto went into his Tenshi form and pulled out his spear. He began jabbing at a random Flora Beast. He picked up speed and twirled his spear above him.

"Lightning Spear!" He dashed through the Alraune and watched as it fell to the ground either dead or unconscious. Kajimir sighed before raising his Crystal Staff above his head.

"Giga Star!" Shouted the Star Skull.

Random purple bolts of star energy rained from the sky, nailing the Alraune's in the head. Soon all of the Flora Beast were out cold.

"Moving on..." Muttered Naruto.

**Alister's Castle**

Naruto's eye twitched. "Is it just me...or is the castle surrounded by a giant plant?"

Indeed the castle was surrounded by a giant plant. A giant rose to be exact.

"So...any ideas?" Asked Kaori. Kraus just smirked.  
"Who needs ideas when we could just blow a hole in the wall!" He raised his sword above his head and gathered some wind mana. "Wind Cutter!" He slashed the air twice, releasing two arcs of wind. The blades cut the wall of the castle in an x-formation. Azuria smirked behind her mask and ran forward. With a battle cry she kicked through the damaged wall.

**Alister's Castle: Interior**

"Does this old geezer have a plant fetish or something?" Asked Kaori. Sven was silent as he observed the plants.

"These are great for medicine and poisons..." Muttered the Ronin. After much walking through the castle, the stumbled upon a young demon male. He was quite tall, dwarfing Naruto and Kraus by a foot. He was wearing a noble styled shirt with a pair of black pants. He had gravity defying black hair and golden eyes. He had some strands of silver in his hair. He had an apron on as he watered the plants.

"How may I help you?" Said the man.

"We are looking for Alister The Dark Rose Vampire."

"My grandfather? Sorry, he passed away two days ago." Said the boy.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Naruto. The boy smiled showing off his fangs.

"Eh...don't be. He lived a long life. Somewhere around thirty two millenniums."

Everyones' eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"Holy shit..." Said Shiro. "I don't think I would like to live that long..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. My name is Alister the Third. And you are?"

The group introduced themselves and he smiled.

"This amazing. I never seen so many people before. What's it like out there?" Asked Alister.

"Out there? What do you mean out there?" Asked Sven.

"My life has been pretty sheltered. I have never left the castle before in my life." Said Alister with a sheepish grin on his face.

"N-never left?" Asked Kaori. "That must of sucked."  
"Well, it has been pretty lonely. With only my grandfather, the plants and the occasional nobles that come by, I rarely see anyone." Said Alister.

"You seem pretty upbeat for a guy who has lived like this." Said Kajimir.

"Why mope about it. There wasn't much I could do. I mind as well enjoy my life. I don't want to sound like a jerk but I was waiting for the old bat to pass on. With him resting in peace, I could finally move on with my life." Said the vampire with a smirk. He looked at Naruto and squinted.

"You know...you look sort of familiar."

"Hm? How is that so?"

"I don't know. I feel like I've seen your face somewhere before. Or someone similar to yours." Said Alister. "Maybe I'm just imagining things. So why are you guys here?"

"Well...we were here to defeat and subjugate your grandfather but we can't exactly do that now." Said Rozalin.

"How about I go with you instead?" Asked Alister. With the hope gleaming in his eyes, you'd have to be a monster to say no.

"Fine. You may join my vassals." Said Rozalin.

"Thank you! Let me get my cloak and Black Shadow." He ran off somewhere leaving the team behind.

"Well he is certainly eccentric..." Muttered Shiro.

"Who in this troop isn't?" Said Kraus.

Soon Alister emerged from his room wearing a jet black cloak that reached his feet and a large bandaged object strapped to his back.

"Let's go!" Shouted the eager vampire lord. They nodded and was about to leave the castle when an obnoxious laughter caught their ears. In a plume of purple smoke, the Demon Lord Alphina appeared.

"I knew following you morons would have lead me to my rival and future pet." Said Alphina.

"Who is that? Why did she call me her rival?" Asked Rozalin. Alphina fumed with anger as she took out her Naginata.

"You don't remember her? She was the first Demon Lord we fought. The Sexy Princess Alphina." Said Naruto.

"See the cute blonde remembers me! I guess all the dumb blonde jokes apply to you Princess." Said Alphina with a smirk on her face. Rozalin growled before taking out Noble Rose.

"You are foolish for coming here by yourself..." Muttered Sven.

"But I didn't." She snapped her fingers and a horde of demons appeared. Mothmen, Orcs, Alraune, a Male Warrior here and there. Naruto dropped into his stance and smirked.

Alister put his hand on the hilt of his sword and the bandages unraveled revealing a Messier Grande. He slammed his sword on the ground and held the massive blade with one hand. The vassals gawked at the size of the sword. While Alister was around six feet, four inches, that blade was damn near seven foot eight inches tall. The blade was pure black, made from a black pearl. The handguard was ornately decorated like a cross.

"I think I remember how to fight. This should be a good warm up." Said Alister with a smile on his face. He ran forward and jumped in the air. The poor Mothman didn't even bother to move, he realized he was screwed either way you look at it. The moth was cut in two and he kept falling till he landed on a Orc which he severed in two. Still in stride, he swung the sword, decapitating a warrior that tried to sneak up on him. Naruto grinned before joining Alister in the slaughtering of the demon.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow and watched as Rozalin and Alphina square off.

"Come on...rip her top off." Prayed Kraus. The guys snickered and watched the two demoness fight for superiority or bragging rights. Alister was tempted to help out Rozalin but a look from Naruto told him to sit down and enjoy the chick fight. Rozalin took out her Gungnir spear and blocked Alphina's Naginata. She spun it above her and began using Lightning Spear. Alphina did her best to block the assault but Rozalin managed to get a few hits in. Rozalin jumped back and pointed her spear at the sky. "Mega Ice!" Shouted the Princess. The water molecules in the air began to freeze around Alphina until she was incased in a giant block of ice.

"And now, for the finishing touch...Rose Thorns!" Shouted Rozalin as she brought out the Gatling gun.

"Oh...boy hit the dirt." Muttered Kajimir in fear. All of the vassals hit the ground as soon as the gun went off. Soon the ice holding Alphina shattered and the she fell to the ground unconscious.

"You have to respect her strength. I don't think even I could walk away from that conscious." Said Naruto.

"Hmph...we are done here. Back to the castle." Said Rozalin as she stepped over the body. Naruto and the vassals sweatdropped and followed the Princess Overlord.

"_Well..at least I go on vacation tomorrow!" _

**C.Kirby: Hmm I think this turned out well. **

**Etna: That little fox stole my Elder Spear!**

**C.Kirby: Relax, you'll get a new one. Told you Laharl, that her appearance wasn't as glorified as she made it sound. Sure she kicked the snot out of Naruto and his vassals.**

**Naruto: Did she ever. I still have bruises.**

**Etna: I can give you some more bruises...preferably around your neck. **

**Naruto: Um...I rather you didn't...**

**C.Kirby: Enough, stop harassing Naruto, he gets that enough.**

**Etna: Fine but I will have him soon.**

**C.Kirby: Anyways! Next chapter, its time for Naruto's first vacation back home,**

**Naruto: Sweet! I get to see Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei...**

**C.Kirby: And Hinata-chan. (Smirks evilly)**

**Naruto: And Hinata-chan...oh fuck...Rozalin is not going to like this.**

**Rozalin: Hinata? Who is this Hinata?**

**C.Kirby: You'll find out next chapter. Look at it this way, you get another vassal to add to your forces.**

**Rozalin: Sounds good. But who is Hinata and what is her connection to my pet?**

**C.Kirby: Next chapter, the age old rivals meet up again. The Last Uchiha versus Demon Lord Naruto.**

**Naruto: I will definitely win! Wait I'm a demon lord?**

**C.Kirby: Well yes. You got the title when you defeated Alphina.**

**Alphina: My title! You bastard! I don't care if you're hot, give it back!**

**Rozalin: Only I am allowed to call Naruto a bastard. Stay away from him!**

**C.Kirby: Can't you just wait for her reaction to Hinata?**

**Naruto: I think I'm going to have to go into hiding soon. Women in Makai are crazy. **

**C.Kirby: Now someone brought up a very good idea in the reviews. Level Counter at the end of each chapters. Lets begin.**

Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Title: Demon Lord

Species???

Weapon of Choice: Katana???

Level: 50

Ability: Grows stronger in longer battles. Two bloodlines. Blood of Tenshi and Blood of Overlord.

Special Attacks: Blade Rush, Wind Cutter, Moon Cutter, Hurricane Slash, Triple Strike, Impaler, Lightning Spear, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Katon: Endan, Rasengan, Wind, Mega Wind and Giga Wind

**Naruto: Holy crap...**

Name: Rozalin  
Title: Overlord

Species: Humanoid

Weapon of Choice: Noble Rose, Gungnir

Level: 43

Ability: Powers up male units.

Special Attacks: Tri-Burst, Gaia Blast, Proximal Shot, Impaler, Lightning Spear, Rose Thorns, Ice and Mega Ice.

**Rozalin: Hey! How come Naruto is stronger than me?!**

**C.Kirby: He has more battle experience. **

Name: Marl

Title: Rank 7 Angel

Species: Angel

Weapon of Choice: Staff and Axe

Level: 34

Ability: Healing spells are more powerful.  
Special Attack: Boulder Crash, Colossal Fissure, Boomerang Axe, Heal, Mega Heal, Holy Arrow and Heal Dome.

**Marl: Cool...**

Name: Tessa  
Title: Trap Master

Species: Cat Demon

Weapon of Choice: Tiger Claws

Level: 39

Ability: Can produce different kinds of traps. Ability to cut a small fabric in space to hid and store things.

Special Attacks: Blade Rush, Hurricane Slash, Moon Cutter, Wind Cutter, Fire Trap, Water Trap, Lightning Trap, Feline Rage, and Burning Claw.

**Tessa: Yay!**

Name: Alister the Third  
Title: The Black Rose  
Species: Vampire

Weapon of Choice: Black Shadow

Level: 45

Ability: Can control plants to a certain extent.

Special Attacks: Blade Rush, Moon Cutter, Wind Cutter, Hurricane Slash, Flower Storm, Black Storm, Lightning, Mega Lightning and Giga Lightning.

**Alister: Impressive. **

**Rozalin: Hey! He hasn't been out the castle and he is stronger than me?**

**C.Kirby: Like I said, more battle experience. **

Name: Etna  
Title: Beauty Queen  
Species: Humanoid

Weapon of Choice: Elder Spear

Level: 1000

Ability: Powers up Prinnies

Special Attacks: Impaler, Lightning Spear, Asteroid Drop, Turbulence, Divine Strike, Spear Storm, Sexy Beam, Prinny Raid and Chaos Impact.

**Naruto: No wonder I got my ass handed to me...she is strong...**

Name: Alphina  
Title: Sexy Princess  
Species: Humanoid/Succubus

Weapon of Choice: Naginata

Level: 40

Ability: Powers up female units

Special Attacks: Impaler, Lightning Spear, Asteroid Drop, Turbulence, Darkness, Mega Darkness and Giga Darkness.

**Alphina: Hey! I have battle experience but she is still stronger than me.**

**C.Kirby: Sorry, its the thing with rivals. The main hero or heroine is stronger most of the time. I may mix it up a bit later on. Maybe you'll capture Naruto too.**

**Naruto: NANI?! **

**C.Kirby: Next time, Old Rivals Meet, New Rival gained. Read and Review. **


	4. Meet the Family, Crush the Rival

**The Rose and The Fox**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Anything to do with Nippon Ichi Software or Capcom References.

Regular Talking: "Speech"

Thinking: _"Speech"_

Shouting: **"Speech"**

Inner Sakura/Bijuu to Vessel: _**"Speech"**_

Summoned Creature/Bijuu: **"Speech"**

**Overlord Rozalin's Castle**

Naruto was excited, almost giddy as he walked towards the Dimensional Gate. It was time for his vacation. He saw his vassals wishing him good luck, fun and all that jazz. He left command of the forces to Kraus. To him, the Destroyer was second in command. He hoped the castle would still in one piece when he returned. To his surprise, Rozalin was waiting for him near the gate.

"Um...Rozy-chan, what are you doing here? I know you're not just here to see me off."

"I want to see the Human World for myself. I heard that there exist multiple human worlds and I wish to see yours."

So Naruto had no choice but to let the Princess tag along. He didn't care, he was happy to visit his loved ones. He just hoped Ero-sennin would make a episode with him and Rozalin.

**Konoha**

Naruto appeared in his old apartment with Rozalin in tow. He smiled sadly to himself when he realized nothing has changed.

"So this is your home? Pretty pitiful if you ask me."

"Funny, I don't remember asking you in the first place." Said Naruto. He hit the ground when a bullet flew overhead. "Crazy women...I swear...everywhere I go there is a crazy chick out there trying to hurt me or molest me..." Grumbled Naruto.

He stood up and retracted his tails. Rozalin stared at him oddly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm not well liked to begin with due to having Kyuubi sealed inside of me. I really don't think they would like to see me with fox tails."

Rozalin nodded, it did make sense. Naruto hugged her from behind and vanished in a swirl of wind.

**Hokage's Tower**

Naruto appeared inside the Hokage's office and smirked when he saw his dear Baa-chan sleeping on the job again. He let go of Rozalin and grinned.

"Tsunade-chan...Baa-chan...wake up you old hag!" Shouted Naruto. He leapt to the ceiling the second her fist twitched. She punched thin air and looked around when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oi...Baa-chan, up here." She looked up and saw her favorite blonde standing on the ceiling. Unfortunately for Naruto, his luck as of late has been really bad so imagine his surprise when the ceiling tile he was sticking to gave out and cracked. He fell down and hit the table with a loud thud. It didn't help that he landed on his katana too. Naruto groaned and whimpered when Tsunade pinned him down to her table.

"Well what do you know, I go to sleep and its raining cute little foxes." Said Tsunade with a grin on her face.

"Come on Baa-chan, let me up. I landed on my sword and my back is killing me." Whined Naruto. Tsunade let him up and began applying healing chakra to his back. He purred in content and his eye twitched when he heard Tsunade and Rozalin giggling at him.

"Naruto...did you just purr?" Asked Rozalin.

"I-I did nothing of the sort..." Said Naruto now embarrassed. Tsunade smirked and placed more healing chakra on his back. His eyes drooped and he purred again. His eyes twitched again.

"I...hate you both...oh man that feels good..." He put his head on the table and his tongue lolled out his mouth. "If this is how I spend my vacation...then I can't complain..."

After ten minutes of purring happily Tsunade let him go and he scowled at the princess.

"If word gets out that your top soldier was purring...I'll be the laughing stock of the castle..." He hissed at Rozalin. Rozalin just smirked.

"I think I'll keep that little tidbit to myself." Said Rozalin with a smirk on her face. Naruto's scowl just deepened as he crossed his arms.

"So brat, I thought we were going to meet in Tanzaku Gai?" Asked Tsunade.

"Meh...I figured I would save you old people the trouble of showing up on your doorstep." He didn't even get a chance to brace himself as Tsunade flicked him through the wall. Rozalin looked at Tsunade in shock.

"H-H-How did you do that?" Asked the girl in shock.

"Hmm? Shut him up or flick him through the wall?"

"Both...I have a hard time getting him to shut up and flicking him through a wall seems like to be a good way to do it."

"I like your attitude girl, you remind me of myself when I was younger." Said Tsunade.

"How long ago was that? Five centuries?" Said Naruto as he rubbed his forehead. She threw a paperweight at him which also launched him through a wall.

"Listen brat! I don't care how strong you've become, I can still throw your scrawny ass through walls!" Shouted Tsunade.

"That's it you old bat! I'm going to send your ass to the land of very fucking far away a.k.a. the Old Peoples' Home!" Growled Naruto as he came out of the second hole shaking his fist in anger.

"Stand down Naruto. You should show some respect to your former leader." Said Rozalin.

Naruto stared at her before smiling.

"Relax Rozy-chan, this is just how me and Baa-chan show our love to each other. I crack a joke here and there and she sends me on ride through a wall. I get to make fun of her age and she gets to release some stress from work. It's cool." Said Naruto with a smile on his face. Tsunade had a gentle smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun is right, this just how we show our love. I didn't hurt you too bad with the paperweight did I?" Asked Tsunade now concerned.

"No way, compare to the things Rozy-chan shoots me with, that tickled." Said Naruto sheepishly. To demonstrate the point, Naruto whispered something in Rozalin's ear. She turned red with anger and pulled out Noble Rose. Tsunade stared at the odd object and gasped when Rozalin shot Naruto in the head, flooring him instantly.

"See...fuck that hurt..." Grumbled Naruto as he wiped the blood from the side of his head.

"Stop talking about my butt you lecherous ninja!"

"I was proving a point...besides...you have a nice re...never mind I think I suffered enough. And Ero-sennin, stop laughing at me...its not funny..." Said Naruto as he got up. Tsunade looked at Naruto oddly.

"Jiraiya? Where?"

Rozalin pointed to the odd distortion coming from the wall. Jiraiya made himself visible and smirked.

"Welcome back brat." Said Jiraiya as he put Naruto in a headlock. Naruto laughed as he fought his way out of his grip. Rozalin just watched the antics of the boys and sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Rozalin.

"Only around us. We're the closest things we have to family anymore." Said Tsunade sadly. She smiled when Naruto had Jiraiya in an arm lock.

"Say uncle old man!" Shouted Naruto.

"No way brat!" Grinned Jiraiya as he escaped the arm lock and put Naruto back in a headlock. "You are way too young to take me down Naruto."  
"Oh please...I just need to wait around three more years and you'll be in a rocker!" Shouted Naruto. Jiraiya's eye twitched and he began punching Naruto in the side of the head. Tsunade sighed before standing up. She flicked both of them in the forehead launching them both through the wall.

"When Iruka gets here, we can finally go on vacation."  
"What about Shizune-neechan?" Asked Naruto as he came out of the hole.

"She is coming with us. After all she is Iruka's new girlfriend."

"NANI?!!" Shouted Naruto. At that moment Iruka walked in.

"Um...you wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Asked Iruka. The Hokage just pointed at Naruto and his eyes went wide. "N-Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto jumped up and pulled his sensei in a hug. He began swinging Iruka around.

"N-Naruto?! It really is you. You bastard! Why did you leave..." Muttered Iruka.

"I had to Sensei...I just had to..."

Tsunade smiled at the duo and pushed a button on her intercom.

"Shizune, please bring some tea and some cups for our guests."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Alright, any ideas where we're going?" Asked Shizune as she sat on Iruka's lap. Iruka's eye twitched every time Naruto snickered.

"Don't worry, I already made reservations at The Golden Sun Resort." Said Jiraiya with a grin on his face. Everyone turned to him with their jaws on the ground. Rozalin felt like the odd demon out.

"What is The Golden Sun Resort?"

"Oh...forget you weren't from here. The Golden Sun Resort is a nice ritzy five star hotel next to a beach, lake and a waterfall. Its a nice place for relaxation. It has its own shopping area too. Kind of expensive."

"Saying its kind of expensive is like saying Gamabunta is kind of big." Said Naruto with his eyes as little dots.

"Well thanks to the sales of my latest book, I got a nice amount of money in the bank." Said Jiraiya with a grin on his face.

"So what are we doing here? Lets get going!" Said Tsunade with a grin on her face. Soon the shinobi and demons were out the tower and taking to the roofs. Rozalin was being carried by Naruto again as they leapt outside the village boundaries.

"Say, Baa-chan, how did the council take you going on vacation?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh...that was easy. I just said I was going on vacation for a week and any objections would result in your face looking like I dropped Hokage Tower on them." Said Tsunade with a grin.

When they reached a good distance away from the village Jiraiya bit his thumb and went through some seals. He slammed his hand on the floor and yelled out Kuchiyose no Jutsu. A large puff of smoke emerged from the ground and out came the Toad chief Gamabunta. Rozalin's eyes went wide at the sight of the giant toad.

"**Oi...Jiraiya...why did you summon me?"**

"Hey Boss!" Shouted Naruto happily while waving his arms.

"**Hmm? Naruto! Where have you been brat? We haven't had our drinking ceremony yet!"**

"I'm only sixteen you! I'm not old enough yet!"

"**Bah! **_**Just like his father.**_" Thought the giant toad.

"Oi! Bunta! Can you take us to Mt. Moriko?"

"**Sure, climb on! I was heading that way myself. It seems Gamatatsu got lost on the way home two days ago."**

Naruto and Jiraiya both looked at each other before throwing their heads back and laughed out loud. Naruto picked up Rozalin and jumped on top of Gamabunta. Gamabunta raised an eyebrow when he got a good whiff of Naruto's scent and the girl that was with him.

"_**So the brat went demon and found himself a girlfriend. Good for him." **_

Jiraiya whistled as he just observed Naruto jump more than one hundred feet into the air.

"Must be the demon part of him." Said Jiraiya as he jumped up to Bunta. Tsunade, Iruka and Shizune followed.

**The Golden Sun Resort**

After a nice long ride on Bunta, in which Rozalin held onto Naruto for dear life because she never rid a giant toad before. Poor girl was still shaking when she got off the roller coaster known as Gamabunta. Rozalin was still trembling in Naruto's grasp as he rubbed her back.

"Are you okay Rozy-chan?"

"I-I will be..." She looked a little green in the face. Naruto picked her up and sighed.

"Can we check in now?" Asked Naruto.

"Hmm...well there is one problem. You see, I wasn't expecting the Overlord to come with you so I didn't book another room for her. Looks like you're sharing Naruto." Said Jiraiya with a smirk on his face.

"Great...a repeat of two nights ago..." Muttered Rozalin to her vassal. Naruto's face turned red.

"Oh...boy this should be fun."

**Inside the Hotel**

Naruto and Rozalin walked into their hotel room and whistled. Naruto smirked at the king sized bed. "Well at least we'll be comfortable."

"I should make you sleep on the floor." Said Rozalin.

"Why?"

"Because as a gentleman, you should let the lady have the bed."

"What kind of lady shoots her gentleman in the head?"

"When the gentleman is a smart mouth lecherous fox I believe it calls for it." Said Rozalin with a smug tone.

"Somehow I think you get off to hurting me..." Muttered Naruto. He was surprised when Rozalin lunged at him. She tried to wrap her hands around his neck but failed miserably as Naruto used his tails to restrain her. Naruto turned the tables on Rozalin and soon she was below him while he hovered above her.

"Looks like I win this time Rozy-chan..." Said Naruto with a smirk on his face. Rozalin scowled and struggled under superior strength.

"Fine...you win now get off of me."

Naruto's eyes went half lidded and he had a small smirk on his face.

"Rozy...you smell nice..." Rozalin raised an eyebrow before pushing Naruto off of her.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I-I don't know...one minute I actually had the upper hand for once, next thing I knew, I had your scent overwhelming my senses. It was sort of like "The Daze"."

Over the years of being the student to Jiraiya and Kakashi (LIES!) Naruto seemed to develop a "Pervert Sensor" in his head. At the moment the sensor was going haywire. He turned to the door and scowled.

"I know you're not taking notes using us as research material!" Shouted the irate fox. Jiraiya just giggled and ran off with an angry Naruto not too far behind.

**Lobby**

"Okay, what are we going to do first?" Asked Naruto.

"Well there's the beach but I don't think Naruto or Rozalin brought swimsuits." Said Tsunade.

"Well then lets get the kids some." Said Jiraiya. He grabbed Naruto by his tail and dragged Naruto to the shopping district. Rozalin and Tsunade followed. As for Iruka and Shizune...they're getting some "exercise".

**Shopping District**

Naruto and Jiraiya were in one part of the district while Tsunade and Rozalin were on the other side of the store. Unbeknownst to them, Tsunade and Rozalin were actually spying on them. They were hiding behind a clothing rack.

"So brat, give me the details."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, your little girlfriend."

"Nani?! She isn't my girlfriend. She is a psychopath with a trigger finger. I can't even remember how many times she has hurt me."

Rozalin's face turned red with anger while Tsunade just snickered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean its sort of like your relationship with Baa-chan. Its more of a love-hate thing. I mean she loves to hurt me for some reason."

"With your smart mouth, its no surprise." Said Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Tch, only because I let her hurt me. For some reason I can't raise my fist against her. Its sort of like watching you and Baa-chan squabble. I know for a fact that you're stronger than her and you let her kick your ass half way across Konoha."

"Stupid brat, I have my reasons for letting Tsunade pound the snot out of me."

"But...when I look at her...she seems kind of...vulnerable."

"Is he calling me weak?" Hissed Rozalin. Tsunade gripped her shoulders to restrain her.

"She is the daughter of an Overlord with a reputation for being one of the strongest demons around. That makes her a target. I mean...she puts on a front."

"A front?" Asked Jiraiya now interested in what his student was saying. Naruto was always good at noticing things in people.

"Yeah, she acts all high and mighty but deep down I can see that she needs someone to watch her back. Being the daughter of Zenon means she has a lot of enemies. She probably doesn't trust many demons. Hell I'm not sure she even trusts me."

Rozalin looked somewhat dejected. "Naruto doesn't think I trust him?" Whispered Rozalin.

"I mean, the vassals see me as their commander and they respect me. I guess Rozy-chan may feel a little threatened by the fact that I might try to turn on her."

"Are you brat?"

"No...for some reason...I feel the desire to protect her. I want to protect her and the vassals of the castle from anything that may try to harm them."

Jiraiya laughed out loud and slapped Naruto on the back.  
"Had the council of Konoha been more open-minded, you would make the perfect Hokage. The desire to protect those who are precious to you."  
"Thanks Jiraiya-san."

"Hey, don't go getting soft on me brat. Its weird to hear you call me by my first name."

"Shut up you pervert! Man I can't have a nice moment with you can I?"

Jiraiya only laughed harder and put his godson in a headlock.

"Come to think of it...I think she does trust me...I mean she asks me to do things for her." Naruto's eyes went wide when he realized he said too much. Jiraiya grinned devilishly.

"Really brat?"

"N-nothing..." Said Naruto as he stuffed his fist in his mouth. Jiraiya's grin only broadened.

"Come on brat...spill it."

Naruto only shook his head in defiance.

"Look Naruto, there are two ways we can do this. You can tell me or I can use a truth technique that will make you blurt out everything."

Naruto scowled before taking his fist out of his mouth.

"Fine...one night Rozy-chan had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to her so she...asked me to sleep with her." Naruto's face turned red. "Damn...pink...lace nightgown...I still dream about it."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide before he fell over laughing.  
"Stop laughing you pervert! Its not funny!" Shouted Naruto as he threw himself at his old teacher. Rozalin's face was bright pink when she heard Tsunade snickering.

"So you shared a bed with Naruto-kun?" Asked Tsunade with a grin.

"I-it was for protection...nothing else."

"My, and you call Naruto a lecher...taking advantage of your vassals is a naughty thing to do." Said Tsunade while sneaking away from their hiding spots. Naruto's nosed twitched and he froze.

"Oh...crap...Rozalin! Tsunade! Stop right there!"

Both females froze when Naruto called them out. Naruto was hoping his nose was deceiving him as he walked over to the clothing rack. He pulled the clothes aside and his eye twitched.

"You...sneaking little..." Tsunade just grinned at him.

"Sharing a bed with a young lady Naruto? You naughty fox, taking advantage of her."

"WHAT?! I did no such thing! She took advantage of the fact that she is my master and I have to obey her."

"I did not take advantage of you. Beside you weren't complaining about sleeping with me."

"That was before you started to move around in your sleep and you practically raped me in your sleep!"

"I did no such thing you perverted fox!" Shouted Rozalin.

The demons glared at each other, mana spiraling around them.

"Aww...young love." Said Jiraiya. Tsunade just laughed at the duo when they glared at Jiraiya.

"Alright brat, pick out some clothes for the week and a bathing suit."

"Fine...no good perverted bastard..."

"So Naruto, you have a master and slave relationship going?" Asked Jiraiya. Naruto's eyes turned crimson. Jiraiya knew it was time to stuff it. Rozalin just glared at the snickering Hokage and walked back to the women's section.

**Beach Time **

Naruto walked out the hotel and onto the beach and his eyes went wide.

"I've never seen white sand before!" Shouted Naruto. He was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks with golden flames on it. His teacher came out wearing a similar pair of trunks but with red flames.

"I know Naruto, amazing isn't it." Said Jiraiya. Iruka came out of the hotel wearing blue swimming trunks and a smile on his face.

"Hey Iruka-sensei...you smell weird. Sort of like sweat, Shizune-neechan and oh my god you just got laid didn't you?" Said Naruto wide eyed. Jiraiya's jaw fell and he slapped the now embarrassed dolphin on the back.  
"Iruka, you now have my undying respect. Sleeping with the Hokage's assistant takes a lot of balls."

Iruka looked around frantically before shushing the pervert.

"Be quiet, if the Hokage finds out...I'm going to be doing D-rank missions for the rest of my shinobi career."

"If I find out you've been sleeping with Shizune?" Said another voice.

"Yeah if she finds...out...fudge..." Muttered Iruka as he turned around. The trio's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Naruto was sure blood was pooling around them.

"Tsunade..." Started Naruto.

"In a two piece..." Said Iruka.

"Green string bikini..." Finished Jiraiya.

Yes it was true. Tsunade was wearing a lime green string bikini. Naruto fought a blush down and turned away. Iruka was frozen in fear and yet he still stared. Jiraiya was openly drooling.

"I will deal with you and Shizune later. Jiraiya...close your mouth." Said Tsunade as she walked down to the beach with a beach chair. Jiraiya ran back inside and came out with towels, umbrellas and chairs. Shizune came out in a black two piece and Iruka openly drooled. She took Iruka's hand and dragged him into the water.

"Um...Naruto."

Naruto turned around and his eyes went wide. Standing there, blushing and twiddling her fingers was Princess Rozalin. She had a white two piece bikini. The top looked like it was struggling to keep her breasts from popping out.

"You...look hot..." He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. Rozalin's blush deepened. She stared at Naruto's figure and she soon resembled a tomato. He was pretty muscular for a boy his age. Then she remembered he went demon not too long ago. His abs, chest, arms, damn near the whole package was looking mighty yummy right now.

"Um Rozy-chan, lets go play in the water." Said Naruto, his face was a nice scarlet. Rozalin nodded and to her surprise, he picked her up bridal style.

**Water**

Rozalin sighed, the water was nice on the muscles. She looked at Naruto and giggled as he looked like a wet puppy. He smirked and splashed Rozalin. She growled and returned the favor. Soon the duo were splashing each other left and right. Jiraiya and Tsunade watched from their spots on the beach and smiled.

"He looks so happy. I can't even remember the last time I've seen him smile like that." Said Tsunade.

"Me neither, that girl has an effect on him." Said Jiraiya with a grin.

"Should we tell him about his parents soon?"

"I don't know Tsunade. I don't know how he would handle it. On his next visit I'll tell him but first, lets have some fun." Said Jiraiya while grinning devilishly. He placed his hand on the sand and pushed chakra through it.

Naruto was lying on his back in the water. He didn't go to the deep end yet. Rozalin smiled at him and splashed more water at him. He scowled.

"Alright, I get it, you win. Lets go dry off so we can play some volleyball."

"Volleyball?"

"Don't worry, I'll show you."

Naruto stood up only to trip on something. He hit the sand in the water and sputtered curses.

"What the hell did I trip over?"

"Clumsy fool." Said Rozalin with a grin on her face. She took a step only to fall too.

"Whose clumsy now?"

"S-shut up!"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya before giggling. Kyuubi watched from the sword and he was enjoying this.

"_**I'm glad I convinced the brat to take me with him."**_

Naruto helped Rozalin up only to fall on his back with Rozalin on top of him.

"Ok..there is something seriously wrong here." Said Naruto with a blush on his face. Rozalin smiled and sat up, straddling Naruto's waist. She began drawing circles on his chest. The blush on his face only deepened. They were in a pretty erotic position and now, all the butt jokes was coming back to haunt him.

"_Her rear is so soft...no! Bad Naruto! If she finds out you're enjoying this I'm going to get a hail of bullets where the sun doesn't shine."_

"I don't know, I kind of like looking at your from this point of view. You are at my mercy like this."

"And you call me a lecher!"

"I am not a lecher! I am a dignified noble!"  
"That fall of yours wasn't so dignified!"

She huffed and got off of him. Naruto got up and Rozalin tripped again. This time she grabbed Naruto's arm bringing him down on top of her. His face ended up between her breasts and he knew he was severely screwed.

"Soft, smells nice..." Muttered Naruto.

"If you don't get off of me in the next two..." She looked around to see Naruto was off of her and standing on the surface of the water.

"Come on, I'm carrying you back to the shore, this is too weird for my taste." Jiraiya stopped molding the sand and tried to look innocent when the duo came back from swimming. On the inside, he was dying with laughter.

"Had fun kids?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Somewhat, there is something wrong with that sand." Muttered Naruto. Rozalin promptly slapped him in the face. "Ow! What did I do?!"

"That was for landing on my breasts you lecherous fox!"  
"You dragged me down you pervert!"

She growled before lunging at him. Naruto jumped to the side and ran off with Rozalin not too far behind. A gunshot and Naruto screaming in pain was heard.

Rozalin came back with her gun smoking and she grinned at the cursing fox.

"I hate you..." Muttered Naruto as he rubbed his forehead.

"Come, you said you would show me how to play volleyball."

Naruto sighed before going over the stances and hits. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, how do you know how to play volleyball?"

"Oh...Ero-sennin showed me whenever we tried to train on the beach."

"Trained on the beach...no doubt to get some research in." Said the Hokage as she cracked her knuckles. Jiraiya took a step back and started looking for escape routes.

"Don't hurt him Baa-chan, he did train me even though he used me to put on a show. Apparently, two kick ass ninjas attracts more babes or so he said." Said Naruto with a grin on his face. Rozalin shot him again and he hit the sand. "Stop doing that!"

"Let's just play."  
"Hey, where is Iruka-sensei and Shizune-neechan?" Asked Naruto as he rubbed his forehead.

"They said something about pearl hunting." Said Tsunade. Jiraiya snickered.

"Oh...he is probably giving her a pearl necklace as we speak." Naruto's eyes went wide and he started laughing too. Tsunade and Rozalin deemed it as a guy thing and got ready to play volleyball. The game was pretty one sided. Naruto and Jiraiya lost 15 to 4 due to the one power man cannot defeat. Gravity.

It seems that Tsunade and Rozalin's girls were not resistant to gravity so Naruto and Jiraiya had to deal with hitting the ball back over the net and watching bouncing melons.

"This sucks...I was pure and innocent before I became your student..."

"True but...then you grew up and women are awesome aren't they?" Said Jiraiya with a grin.

"That they are...that they are..."

After four more games of Volleyball, it was time to relax. Naruto sat in his beach chair next to Rozalin. He smiled to himself and took a light nap. Rozalin stared at the fox demon lord and smiled.

"_He is pretty handsome when he is not angering me."_

"Enjoying the view?" Asked Tsunade with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes I am...wait no!" Rozalin turned red and looked away.

"Rozy, you're a lucky girl to have Naruto as one of your soldiers. He would probably give his life for you." Said Tsunade.

"He almost did. We we're attacked by a much stronger demon lord and we almost died. The fool wanted to sacrifice himself so we could live."  
"That's our Naruto, always taking one for the team. That's just in his nature."

"So he told me."

"Even though he deserves it sometimes, try to lessen the blows. He is a good boy at heart."

"I know."

"If I find out you hurt him, mentally or emotionally...I will kill you myself, Overlord or not. Naruto means the world to me and I will kill for that boy." Said Tsunade in a serious tone. Rozalin gulped before nodding. She saw what the Hokage could do to Naruto and she didn't want to experience it.

"By the way, when are you and Naruto going to give me some grandkids, I'm not going to live forever you know?"  
"We do not have that kind of relationship! He is my soldier, I am his overlord, he is my pet and I am his master."

"Pet and master? Sounds pretty kinky."

Rozalin was red, really red. Tsunade laughed out loud and decided to stop torturing her. But she had one more joke left.

"You know, he has a really sensitive neck. If you plan an grabbing the bull by the horns or in his case, the fox by the..."

"Don't even finish that one." Said Rozalin. Tsunade shrugged and smirked.

"I was going to say tail but..."

Naruto yawned obnoxiously and sat up. He scratched his ear with his foot and scowled.

"Stupid canine instincts..."

"That was pretty cute Naruto." Said Tsunade.

"Leave me alone Baa-chan. I'm hungry right now." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, the brat is right, lets go eat dinner." Said Jiraiya.

**Dinning Hall**

Dressed in robes, the group sat down around a table with two extra seats for whenever Iruka and Shizune decided to show up. Soon they were eating a lavish dinner which consisted of 32 oz steak marinated in honey on the night of a full moon gathered by three virgins, truffles from Kusa and a bottle of whine that was older than Tsunade. Jiraiya got a fist in the mouth for that joke.

"We had a fun day didn't we?" Asked Jiraiya.  
"Yeah, it was fun being around my family." Said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"_Family huh? Such a pleasant feeling." _Thought Rozalin as she bit into her steak. Iruka and Shizune finally showed up.

"Had fun diving?"

"Did we? Look what we found Tsunade-sama." Shizune put a chest on the table and opened it up. They found many pearls of different sizes.

"Wow...did you bring in a haul." Said Naruto.

"I could live comfortably for the rest of my life if I sold these." Said Iruka. "But I want to give Shizune a necklace first."

Naruto and Jiraiya both snickered at the thought.  
"What is wrong with you two?" Asked Rozalin.

"Guy thing..." Said Jiraiya and Naruto at the same time. After a nice dinner and dessert, it was time to turn in. Naruto and Rozalin walked into their room and Tsunade giggled.

"Behave yourselves. And don't be too loud." Said the Hokage.

Naruto flipped Tsunade the finger and ran into his room. He changed into his pajamas and sat down on the bed.

"I swear, they're more immature then me sometimes." Said Naruto with a glare on his face.

"That's hard to surpass." Said Rozalin as she sat down next to him. She was wearing that blasted pink nightgown again.

"Damn...lace...nightgown...I know you did that on purpose." Said Naruto with a blush on his face.

"So what if I did. It is amusing to see you uncomfortable." Said Rozalin as she reached for his ears.

"Hey what are you..." Naruto's eyes went droopy as he went into "The Daze." He rested his head on her thighs and sighed. She scratched his ears gently and smiled in content.

"_Maybe Tsunade-san is right, maybe I am falling in love with him."_

Naruto shook himself free of the daze and went to lie down. His eyes went wide when Rozalin snuggled next to him.

"If anyone in the castle finds out about us sleeping like this I will hurt you badly." Said Rozalin.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Good night Rozy-chan."

"Good night...pet..."  
"Stop calling me that..." Growled Naruto. Rozalin just smiled and closed her eyes. Naruto scowled before going to sleep.

**Six Days Later**

Vacation time was nearing its end as Naruto woke up at 6:30 in the morning. He snuggled into his pillow and sighed.

"_Man these pillows are soft. And they smell nice."_ He squeezed his pillow eliciting a moan from it. That got his attention. _"Wait...pillows don't moan...maybe the ones in Makai because they might be demons in disguise but..." _ He looked up to see Rozalin moaning in her sleep. Naruto sprung to the ceiling in terror. _"Oh...my...god...I literally saw my life flash before my eyes." _

"_**Oh god...kit...there is never a dull day with you." **_Said Kyuubi in between laughs. Naruto prayed that Rozalin was still asleep and he sighed in relief when she rolled over and continued sleeping. Naruto crawled on the ceiling and out the window. He popped his head back in and summoned his katana. It was a pretty nifty trick. He would surround the katana with Kyuubi's chakra and call the sword to him. He grabbed it and jumped out the window. He went to a secluded part of the forest and sighed.

"Are you ready to begin your training Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya as he stepped out of the shadows of a tree.

"Let's go Ero-Sennin!"

**Four Hours Later**

Rozalin woke up and yawned to herself. She looked around and found no Naruto.

"_I wonder where Naruto is? And why were my breasts so warm a couple of seconds ago?_

Rozalin shrugged her shoulders and took her shower. After a nice shower she got dressed in an outfit Tsunade told her to buy. She had a white blouse, black combat shorts that seemed to hug her curves rather nicely, knee high black socks, shinobi sandals and a red battle jacket sort of like the one Tsunade wore. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked.  
_"I wonder how Naruto-kun would react to seeing me like this? Wait...did just call him Naruto-kun?"_

Rozalin shook her head clear of those thoughts and walked towards Tsunade's room. She knocked on her door and the blonde poked her head out the door.

"Oh...hey Rozy-chan. What's up?"

"Um...Have you seen Naruto?"

"He's training with Jiraiya. By the way, you look great in that outfit." Rozalin blushed but smiled.

"Come, I'll take you to them." She put her hand on Rozalin's shoulder and used Shunshin.

**Forest**

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)

Naruto took a deep breath and expelled a strong jet of water at Jiraiya. Jiraiya smirked and dodged the attack.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!" (Water Release: Bullet) Shouted Jiraiya.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" (Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile)

Both men shot out a respective elemental bullet at each other. The wind and water bullets collided causing a miniature rain storm. Tsunade and Rozalin watched from the sidelines.

"I've never seen Naruto fight like that." Rozalin was amazed.   
"Hmph...that brat loves to learn things that are potentially dangerous. Never can he learn something simple." Said Tsunade.

Naruto created a K.B. and gave it its instructions. Both Naruto and the clone went through different seals.

"Katon: Endan!" (Fire Release: Fireball)

"Fuuton: Shippuuken!" (Wind Release: Hurricane Fist)

Naruto exhaled a fireball from his mouth and his clone launched a Gatsuuga sized tornado from his fist. Jiraiya smirked. "So the brat read my notes on elemental combinations." Jiraiya mimicked Naruto by creating a K.B.

"Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Fang Technique)

"Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu!" (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Projectile Technique)

Jiraiya shot out a water drill from his mouth and his clone shot out a lightning dragon from his hand. The techniques formed a water drill with lighting spiraling around it. In a rare moment of stupidity, Jiraiya formed an equally powerful jutsu as Naruto's. Lets do the math for a second.

Naruto plus Jiraiya plus two rival elemental combinations minus common sense equals large explosion.

When the two techniques collided an explosion rung through the air. The shock wave blew back both ninja. Rozalin's eyes were wide while Tsunade just rubbed her temples.

"Morons...the both of them." Her eyes twitched when she saw both of them preparing a Rasengan.

"Alright you lunatics, you had your fun. It's time to stop." Said Tsunade. She stomped the ground creating a large fissure in which both shinobi fell in. Rozalin flinched when she heard the boys hit the ground.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Asked Rozalin.

"I don't know. I guess I can show you the basics of my strength." In truth, Tsunade was hoping the girl would ask. She already came to see Rozalin as a daughter. After fifteen minutes of explaining the technique, Rozalin nodded.

"I see, so the point is to generate as much energy into one limb as possible and release it at precise moment. Pure genius."

"Thank you. The reason its so hard to replicate is because it takes almost perfect control." Said Tsunade with a smirk on her face. Rozalin began drawing mana into her finger and she walked to a tree. She closed her eyes and jabbed the tree. The poor wood split in two. Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"H-how..."

"Hmm...not good enough. I can't release it as fast as you can but I think I get it. Naruto has been showing me how to fight hand to hand but I just can't match his strength. With this, I think the playing field is a bit more even." Said Rozalin. Tsunade just stared at the girl before laughing.

"_I think I just made Naruto's life as a vassal a lot more difficult. Serves him right for calling me old."_

Naruto and Jiraiya crawled out of the fissure and sighed.

"That was fun Ero-sennin, can't wait till my next vacation so we can spar again." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Yeah, right...fun..." Jiraiya was trying to catch his breath. Keeping up with the kids was becoming progressively harder as he aged. "Damn, its time to head back. Alright, lets get our stuff and head back." He laughed out loud when he saw Naruto gawking at Rozalin in her new attire.

**Konoha**

As the group walked through the village, Rozalin noticed the glares Naruto was getting.

"Damned demon brat returned." Said One villager.

"I thought he died?" Said another.

"Tch look at the whore with him." Everything stopped. Naruto froze and turned his head slowly. A crimson and black aura of power surrounded him.

"What...did...you...just say about Rozalin?" Killer intent flooded the air. The man sneered at the demon.

"I called her a whore. What do you plan to do about?"

"Tiger Strike!" Naruto dashed forward and began to blur. Soon their were seven Naruto's floating in mid air, as if they were going to charge the man. He looked confused before he felt a fist dig into his back. He was hit from behind by an uppercut and he heard something like his ribs breaking. He flew into the air and hit the ground with a satisfying crunch.

"Anyone else wants to say something like that?" Said Naruto. The villagers were scared. He never retaliated against anyone and yet, one insult to the girl and you would suffer. The group continued walking away. Rozalin smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for defending my honor."

"Eh...no problem, stupid people like them makes me want to destroy them so badly." Said Naruto. His eyes turned crimson.

"You were never one to give into the bloodlust, relax Naruto-kun." Said Rozalin. He nodded and walked back with Jiraiya and Tsunade to the office. Iruka went home after giving his little brother/son figure a hug. Naruto mentioned he smelt like Shizune and the dolphin just growled at him. Naruto smiled though. They accepted Rozalin even though she was a demon. Hell Tsunade and Rozalin grew close. A little too close for his tastes. Naruto and Rozalin were about to leave the tower when they ran into one group Naruto did not want to see.

"Hmph...Dobe..." Came a voice. A voice that made Naruto's blood boil. His eyes froze over with hatred. Tsunade and Rozalin stepped back. They have never seen such hatred in Naruto's eyes.

"What do you want Uchiha..." Said Naruto in a frigid voice. There was Sasuke, wearing the garbs of a high ranking Oto-nin. The same clothes he wore when they met again a year ago.

"Hm? Such hostility. I thought we we're friends?" Said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"You lost the right to call me your friend when you drove that blasted Chidori through my chest."

Tsunade's eyes went wide before narrowing.

"You did what?!" Shouted Tsunade.

"That is the past. Besides the Dobe survived." Said Sasuke with that smirk still on his face. He turned to Rozalin and raised an eyebrow.  
"I wonder why a pretty girl like her chooses to be in your company?" Asked the Uchiha. Sakura stared at Rozalin with anger in her eyes. That little hussy was trying to steal her Sasuke. (Delusional isn't she.)

Kakashi watched the whole thing unwind and sighed.

"Welcome back Naruto."

"Hmph...Hatake..." Said Naruto. Kakashi flinched at the cold tone. He knew he wasn't the best teacher in the world, he knew that but he didn't deserve this from Naruto.

"So what does Sasuke and his cheerleader squad want?"

"Nothing, we came to report our mission. We completed a B-rank mission." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah, ever since you left Dobe, we've been easy sailing." Said Sakura. Naruto smirked at the Haruno girl.

"Even without me being here, you're still the foolish girl who pines for Orochimaru's one time sword sheathe." Said Naruto. Jiraiya bursted out laughing at both the Uchiha's and Sakura's facial expression.

"Tch...dobe. I bet your just as weak as before." Trying to goad Naruto.  
"Is that a challenge Uchiha?" His eyes shone with a maniacal lust for battle. Rozalin put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Relax Naruto-kun, you rarely let opponents get to you. Don't let him be any different."

"That's right Naruto. You shouldn't fight Sasuke-kun because he is much stronger than you."

That last remark angered Rozalin.

"Talk...is that all you do. Let me guess, Naruto and this...uncouth fool used to do all the fighting while you cheered and whimpered from the sidelines like a useless little girl?"

Sakura's face turned red. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I am the Hokage's student."

"Were you drunk?" Asked Naruto to Tsunade.

"Well, that was before I saw this side of her. She has talent but not more talent then another new pupil of mine." Said Tsunade with a grin. Sakura growled before smiling.

"So, I'm still stronger than this scantily clad hussy."

"Hussy?!" Naruto grabbed Rozalin from behind to restrain her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and his cheeks turned red. _"Stop struggling Rozy-chan, you're making me a bit uncomfortable in the pants area." _ Sakura smirked.

"She must be stupid too. Going out with an ugly freak like Naruto."

"Bitch are you retarded?!" Shouted Naruto. "I'm the one holding her back from smearing your face on the sidewalk and you're insulting me?"

Sakura turned red again while Kakashi just sighed. Sasuke sighed before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura, stop being a nuisance and shut up."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a hurt expression and became quiet.

"Well what do you know, the girl must be a bitch if her master could keep her on a leash so well." Said Rozalin with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Sakura.

"ENOUGH!" Roared Tsunade. "If you brats want to kill each other do so on the training grounds not here."

Naruto's grin turned savage. "Meet me on the training ground number seven in fifteen minutes..."

"I don't know were this confidence came from but you are no where near my power Naruto." Said Sasuke proudly.

"Over confidence is the greatest enemy Uchiha..." Said Naruto as his voice took a more demonic undertone. Rozalin smiled.

"Make it a two on two, I will join Naruto in this battle."

Sasuke smirked, he would make the Dobe look bad in front of his hot friend and hopefully take her from him. Sakura cracked her knuckles and smirked at Rozalin. Kakashi sighed, confrontation was inevitable. Team 7 vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto smirked evilly to himself.

Tsunade smirked, she sent out Jounin to tell people of the upcoming battle. If she played her cards right, she was going to score a load of cash.

**Training Ground 7**

Sasuke smirked as he stared down Naruto. Rozalin took out her spear and was doing some experimental jabs here and there. He looked at Rozalin and licked his lips. She was definitely going to be his by the end of the day. Sakura caught the look and her anger sky rocketed. Kakashi did not like this, there was something seriously wrong with Naruto's power. Naruto smirked.

"Well looks like we have an audience." Said Naruto as Shinobi and civilians gathered. He spotted Team 8, 10 and Gai. Tsunade cleared her throat and smiled.

"Alright, you're free to use whatever jutsu you like. If you're opponent dies...well then tough luck. Hajime!"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped back while Naruto just got into his stance. He pulled his sword out a bit before slamming it back in its sheath.

"_There is no need for me use that yet." _Thought Naruto as he got into a taijutsu stance and summoned his Iron Nails. Rozalin raised an eyebrow she sighed and got into stance. Naruto smirked as Sasuke readied himself.

"I have waited for this day...for far too long..." Muttered Naruto as he vanished. Sasuke's eyes went wide as Naruto kicked him in the face. Sakura was shocked at the fact that Naruto just kicked Sasuke in his face.

"Lucky shot dobe." Shouted Sakura. She ducked when a spear suddenly appeared in her line of vision. Sakura growled before grabbed the spear and tossing Rozalin over her shoulder. She smirked at the blonde haired girl.

"I doubt you can fight very well without your spear."

"And that is where you are mistaken...Lightning!" Shouted Rozalin as she pointed at her spear. The spear hummed to life before cackling with purple electricity. Sakura took a mild shock before she threw the spear at the ground.

Rozalin danced around the irritated pink haired girl. Sakura punched the ground causing a small earthquake. Rozalin lost her footing briefly but caught herself just in time to avoid losing her head. Rozalin tried to sweep Sakura off her feet with a sweeper kick and the Haruno just jumped over it. She tried to bring her leg down on Rozalin's head but she caught it and flung her away. Rozalin jumped in the air and raised her leg high in the air.

"_I wonder if she would do that in her dress?" _Thought Naruto with his cheeks red. Then he suddenly paled. "Wait...that's Baa-chan's..."

"Tsuuten Kyaku!" (Bruising Sky Leg) Shouted Rozalin as she brought her leg down. Naruto felt the earth below him cave in. His eyes turned white as he observed the damage done by Rozalin's kick. Hell even Sasuke looked taken back. The crowd had their jaws on the floor while Tsunade only smirked. Sakura stepped back and readied herself. Rozalin ran forward and ducked Sakura's fist. Rozalin reared her fist to side and hit Sakura in the ribs with a roundhouse punch. Rozalin reared her fist back and roared out. She generated a lot more mana than she probably should have but she didn't like Sakura very much. She punched Sakura in the chest and smiled when she heard something like bones being crushed by a train. Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Naruto was almost knocked off his feet due to the shock-wave of the hit.

"If she survived that, she will never grow boobs." Muttered Naruto. He jumped out of the way when Sakura's body rocketed towards him. She went through two trees before skidding to a stop. Naruto smirked at Sasuke and returned his Iron Nails to his necklace.

"Now Uchiha...its just you and me." Said Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he activated his Sharingan.

"You can talk after you defeated...Dobe..." Sasuke got into a stance and rushed forward. He reared his fist back and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto just smirked. Naruto reared his fists back and began punching Sasuke in the face. It was pretty amusing to Tsunade to see Sasuke being punched left and right. Naruto punched Sasuke one last time in the face and watched as Sasuke hit the ground with a satisfying thud. Sasuke got up and growled.

"Bastard...that was another lucky shot."

"If anything it would be lucky shots. I hit you multiple times. I thought you were a genius?" Said Naruto. Sasuke just growled. He raced forward and kicked Naruto in the chin.

"Shishi Rendan!" (Lion Bullet Combo)

Sasuke used the Konoha Kage Buyou to appear behind Naruto. Naruto just smiled. The longer the battle took, the stronger he got. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the side before turning his body. He punched Naruto in the face sending him downward. He rotated his body and delivered a full force kick to Naruto's stomach. Naruto's eyes went wide and he coughed up some blood. Sasuke jumped away and smirked. "Like I said...once a Dobe, always a Dobe..."

Naruto sat up instantly and rubbed his stomach. He jumped up and cracked his neck.

"Not bad for a cheap imitation...my turn...King of Beasts!" Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and kicked him in the chin. Naruto vanished and appeared in front of Sasuke. He turned upside down and extended his leg. He began spinning like a helicopter blade and started kicking Sasuke in the chest over and over. Naruto stopped and grabbed Sasuke by his legs. He started spinning his body. Using his momentum he flung Sasuke into the dirt. Sasuke hit the ground with a satisfying crunch and to add insult to the injury, Naruto drove his foot in his stomach. Naruto jumped away and grinned.

Sasuke got up livid, this no class shinobi was showing him up. Sasuke took out Kusanagi and vanished, Naruto sighed as he ducked a sword swipe. Naruto vanished much to Sasuke's anger.

"How the hell can you elude my Sharingan?!" Shouted Sasuke.

"Simple...I'm just faster than you." Said Naruto from behind Sasuke. He tripped Sasuke with a sweeper kick and kicked him into the air. Sasuke rubbed his rib cage before going through some seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Naruto shot out a jet of water from his mouth, extinguishing Sasuke's fireball. He pointed his hand at Naruto and scowled.

"Seneijashu!" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

Naruto was shocked when multiple snakes emerged from Sasuke's shirt sleeve. They wrapped around him and he brought his arm up.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique.)

Naruto smirked when the fire hit him. Sasuke sighed in satisfaction and turned to Rozalin.

"See, once a dobe always a dobe. He is still weaker than me." He smirked at her but frowned when she smirked back.

"Really? I think you should look behind you."

He turned around and his eyes narrowed. Naruto was standing there in the middle of the fire not even fazed by the attack.

"That was a fire attack? Let me show you how its done. Katon: Dai Endan!" Shouted Naruto. He took a deep breath and exhaled a giant fireball. Sasuke was about jump away when a clone grabbed him from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grinned the clone.

Sasuke snarled at the clone before turning to the fireball coming his way. The fireball hit its mark and Naruto smirked. "Too easy..." He raised an eyebrow when Sasuke emerged from the flames in his Curse Seal 2 form. Sasuke was pissed, the dobe was playing with him. He was supposed to be the one making Naruto look bad, not the other way around.

"Hmm...Curse Seal eh? Tenshi Mode!" Naruto smirked as his appearance changed into his angel form. With the exception of Rozalin, everyone gasped and stood back. Naruto summoned his Elder Spear and pointed it at Sasuke.

"Shall we?"

Sasuke and Naruto vanished only to appear with their weapons interlocked. Naruto jumped back and began going through seals.

"Fuuton: Atsugai!" (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)

Sasuke sprouted his hand like wings and took to the sky. The wind jutsu destroyed the patch of land he was just standing on. Naruto smirked as he took off his battle robe and mantle. He tossed it at Rozalin and she raised an eyebrow. He wore a white shirt that had no back or sleeves.

"It seems we're going to take this battle to the sky." Said Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and he heard Sasuke shout a technique.

"Katon: Gouenkyuu!" (Fire Release: Great Blooming Fire)

Sasuke spat out three fireballs that merged together to form a giant one. The fireball hit Naruto dead on and Sasuke smirked. His smirk died when Naruto was surrounded by a cloak of white. The cloak opened revealing four white wings. Naruto took to the sky after Sasuke and the Uchiha took out his Kusanagi. Soon the winged rivals were bouncing back and forth.

"Well...it seems the battle maniac is enjoying himself. Though I wish he would end this already." Said Rozalin to Tsunade.

"He is playing around?"  
"Unfortunately...if it was someone like Kraus then he would probably take it seriously."

Naruto flew around Sasuke and smirked as he took out his katana.

"Wind Cutter!" Naruto launched two wind crescents at the Uchiha. Sasuke scoffed at the two slow moving crescents and flew towards Naruto. His hand cackled with lightning.

"Chidori Ken!" (Thousand Birds Sword)

A lightning blade extended from his hand. Naruto scoffed as he wind surrounded his arm.

"Shippuuga!" (Hurricane Fang) Naruto rushed forward and punched the lightning sword, dispersing the lightning to the winds. Naruto pointed his katana at Sasuke and the Uchiha's eyes went wide when a giant crimson claw flew towards him. He dodged the claw and paled when another claw flew towards him. To his horror, smaller claws began to branch off from the giant claws. Sasuke was hard pressed to dodge them and he felt something clip his wings. He turned to see those slow moving wind arcs.

"_It was a trick...the dobe tricked me!" _

He landed on the ground and he growled at the angel demon. (Is that an oxymoron?)

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Shouted Sasuke. Naruto yawned before putting his hand out in front of him.

"Shield." A white hexagon appeared in front of Naruto and protected him from harm. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. Naruto smirked and pointed his spear at Sasuke.

"Giga Ice." Water began to form around Sasuke and froze him solid. Naruto smirked but it was cut short when Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him. He drove his sword through Naruto's chest and let out a sinister laugh. The clone in the ice turned into a group of frozen snakes.

"What were you telling me before about overconfidence?"

"Fool..." Naruto drove his spear into Sasuke's stomach and the Uchiha coughed up some blood. Naruto grinned before both of the rivals jumped back. Sasuke rubbed his wounded stomach and growled. Naruto just muttered Giga Heal as he healed himself.

"Well Sasuke, you seem to be at the end of your rope? Have any other jutsu that doesn't include you blowing out fire?"

"Dobe! I will kick your ass and steal that bitch from you!" Shouted Sasuke.

"You will fall to my power! I will crush you for calling Rozalin a bitch!" Roared Naruto, his blue eyes now a bloody crimson. His mana skyrocketed blowing back the people closest to him.

"This time, I won't hold back!" Said Sasuke as he went through three seals that was etched into Naruto's head. Naruto scowled before summoning a clone. Naruto held his hand out and the clone began molding chakra. He summoned another clone and it molded chakra in his other hand. Everyone took a step back as Naruto's chakra began to grow. Sasuke growled as he powered up his Chidori. The Chidori turned black.

"Habataku...Chidori!" (Flapping One Thousand Birds)

"Fuuton: Garasengan!" (Wind Release: Twin Spiraling Sphere)

Rozalin's eyes went wide as she took a step back. "Oh boy...he is using that technique..."

Naruto put his two Rasengan together, forming one more powerful and chaotic sphere. He rushed forward as Sasuke flew towards him. Sasuke reared his hand back and plunged it into Naruto's chest. He grinned evilly when he felt the blood around his arm.

"I did it! I won!"

"An eye for an eye...an ear for an ear!" Roared Naruto. He plunged his Garasengan into Sasuke's chest and he grunted when Sasuke's arm was ripped out from his chest. Sasuke let out a pain filled scream as he was caught in a wind version of the already deadly Rasengan. The sphere overtook him and soon he was trapped in a maelstrom of power. The Garasengan hovered above the air slowly.

"Now for the good part." Said Rozalin. The sphere exploded forming a giant tornado. The Uchiha's body was flung out the top of the tornado and he landed on the ground with a crunch. His curse seal receded leaving a beaten and cut up Uchiha.

"And that is a wrap." Said Naruto as the wound on his chest healed.

"Match over, Naruto and Rozalin wins." Said Tsunade as she collected huge sum of money from people who gambled against her. Naruto sighed but was soon caught in a man hug courtesy of Lee.

"Naruto-kun!" Shouted Lee as he swung Naruto around.

"Lee put me down!" Shouted Naruto. "It's good to see you again Lee." He was tackled by Akamaru as the dog licked his face. "Dammit! Kiba get him off of me!" Kiba howled with laughter as he dragged Akamaru off of him. After much mass introducing people, Naruto felt it was time to go back to Makai. He had a feeling the castle would be in shambles due to Kraus and the others partying too hard.

He heard a whimper and he turned to see Hinata with Neji.

"Naruto...may I talk to you for a second?" Said Neji. Naruto nodded and walked up to Neji.

"What do you need?"

"Its about Hinata-sama. Could you take her with you back to Makai?"

"Huh? Why? Won't your clan miss her?"  
"They are planning to kill her. I'm trying my hardest to prevent it but its been getting harder and harder."

"I see...I'll take her with me. Rozy-chan will not like this..." Muttered Naruto in fear. He turned to the timid Hyuuga and smiled at her.

"It's been a while Hinata-chan, hope you're not too freaked out about living in a castle filled with demons."  
"I-I will be fine." Stuttered the girl. Naruto turned to Rozalin and explained the situation to her. She nodded, the more vassals the better. Naruto grabbed Hinata-chan's hand causing her to blush and pass out. "She still does that I see..." Muttered Naruto with a sweatdrop going down the back of his head. He picked up the sleeping Hyuuga and walked through the Makai portal. "See you guys in two months, next time we're all hanging out together. I'll even bring the vassals with me." Neji waved at Naruto and smiled.

"_Well one problem averted."_

Naruto realized he was in deep shit. Very deep shit. The second Rozalin asked him that question, he knew he was in trouble.

"So, what is this girl's relationship with you?"

"Umm...she has a major crush on me..." Whispered Naruto. Rozalin raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"She has a bit of an obsession with me." Rozalin's eye twitched, this girl was not taking her foxy man away.

"I see." Rozalin walked away leaving a terrified Naruto.  
_"You know Kyuubi...I like it better when she is shoot me in the head mad, not walk away in silence mad." _

"_**Agreed." **_

**Overlord Rozalin's Castle**

Naruto had his jaw on the floor when he entered the castle.

"Dude...they trashed this place..." Muttered Naruto. There was food containers, clothes, trash everywhere. Naruto's eyes bugged out when he saw a thong hanging from a chandelier.

"_I don't even want to know how that got up there." _

Rozalin growled before taking out her Noble Rose. She fired it into the sky and the troops who were out cold sprung up.

"Clean up this mess!" Roared Rozalin. The vassals ran around in circles before picking up trash and cleaning. Rozalin sighed before going to her room. Naruto just sweatdropped and walked to the castle field. He was going to make turn Hinata into a demon.

**Courtyard**

Hinata poked her fingers together as Naruto stood in front of her.

"Hinata-chan, this is going to hurt at first but you'll be much stronger in the end."

Hinata nodded and paled when Naruto took out his katana. He drove it into Hinata's stomach and began pushing demonic chakra into her. She screamed in pain as she felt something inside of her change. Naruto pulled his sword out just as bright purple light overtook her. His jaw hit the floor when the light died down. Hinata wore a lavender colored robe, a white tube top which looked kind of strained under Hinata's womanly assets. She had a white skirt with purple stockings. One her robe, she had a jester like hood. (For those who have played NiGHTS, picture NiGHTS' horns or whatever that is.)

"Um...wow...hot...I mean...well damn..." Said Naruto with a blush on his face. Hinata twiddled her fingers and smiled.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun."

"Naruto!" Shouted Rozalin coming from the castle wearing her normal royal dress. Naruto pouted, he liked her in her shinobi clothing better.

"The trooops have gotten a bit on the lazy side Naruto. I want you to whip them into shape again."

"Right Rozy-chan." Naruto put his hand in on his chest and bowed. A frown found itself on Hinata's face.

"_Rozy-chan? No...that is my Naruto-kun. Those who stand in my way will be crushed." _

Naruto ran off leaving the two girls alone. Rozalin turned to Hinata and glared at her.

"I don't care about you're little obsession with Naruto. You stay away from him." Said Rozalin. Hinata's eyes narrowed before her Byakugan activated.

"A-are you going to stop me from loving him?" Muttered Hinata. Lightning cackled around the girl and a blue aura of mana surrounded her figure. Rozalin smirked as a pink aura surrounded her.

"If I must, so be it. Naruto is mine."

"We shall see."

**C.Kirby: Due to the fact that break is almost over and I have to go back to school, the updates are going to be coming slower. So I tried to make this one a bit longer. **

**Laharl: When am I going to show up?! **

**C.Kirby: Fine you little punk, you're going to show up in the next chapter. **

**Laharl: HAAHAHAHA! Finally I'm going to appear. Etna! Here I come! You will serve me again!**

**C.Kirby: Next Episode is Demon of the Past. Rozalin is going to awaken to her alternate form. I'm thinking about implementing the Devil Buster in this story. Just a bit later in. **

**Adell: Wait, I'm here too?**

**C.Kirby: Well other than Laharl, Saito, Minato and Axel, Naruto needs another rival. Just like Rozalin's rivals are Alphina, Hinata and pretty much any other demoness that wants Naruto.**

**Naruto: Wait, the midget overlord is my rival? Who is Axel and all these other people? Wait I'm a prize now?!**

**C.Kirby: Stop asking questions! Next chapter is a Castle Siege on Overlord Rozalin's Castle. The vassals are going to have a huge scale battle. And then after the battle Laharl is going to fight Rozalin.**

**Dark Rozalin: I am a spirit of solitude...I will crush you brat...and take the fox as a trophy...**

**C.Kirby: Um...Naruto go deal with this while I do the Level Counters. **

**Naruto: Don't hurt me...**

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Title: Demon Lord

Level: 75

Species???

Weapon(s): Katana (Starting next chapter, it will be called Beniga or Crimson Fang), White Elder Spear, Prism Cannon, Iron Nails.

M-Ability:

Lv 1: Longer battles will increase his strength.

Lv 2: When in danger, can go into Overdrive Mode (Next Chapter)

Specials: Oh god...Blade Rush, Wind Cutter, Hurricane Slash, Moon Slash, Nightsever, Winged Slayer, Triple Strike, King of Beasts, Lion's Roar, Tiger Charge, Wind, Mega Wind, Giga Wind, Rasengan, many elemental jutsu, and Fuuton: Garasengan. In Tenshi Form: Impaler, Lightning Spear, Turbulence, Asteroid Drop, Heal, Mega Heal, Giga Heal, Espoir, Shield, Ice, Mega Ice and Giga Ice.

**Naruto: Wow...**

Name: Rozalin

Title: Overlord

Level: 64

Species: Humanoid Demon

Weapon(s): Noble Rose, Gungnir

M-Ability:

Lv 1: Powers Up Male Units

Lv 2: Elemental Bullets (Next Chapter as well)

Specials: Tri-Burst, Gaia Blast, Proximal Shot, Kneel Before Me, Rose Thorns, Shooting Stars, Impaler, Asteroid Drop, Turbulence, Lightning Spear, Gouwan (Strong Arm), Lightning, Mega Lightning, Giga Lightning, Ice, Mega Ice and Giga Ice.

**Sasuke: Hey wait a second, how come I'm not listed as one of Naruto's rivals?**

**C.Kirby: Hm? I don't know really, I think you were demoted to Mid-Boss status. **

**Sasuke: Mid-Boss?! **

**Vyers: Don't bother, once they call you that, the name sticks...**

**C.Kirby: Anyways...the plot is beginning to unfold.**

**Naruto: There is a plot?**

**C.Kirby: Go to hell...it seems dear old daddy isn't quite dead and he is planning something big for his child. **

**Laharl: Whose father? My father?**

**C.Kirby: Who knows, it could be Zenon, Laharl's old man or even...I think I said enough. As for Orochimaru and the Akatsuki...well you have to wait. **

**Laharl and Naruto: Don't leave us hanging here!**

**C.Kirby: Now Dark Rozalin, leave the message.**

**Dark Rozalin: Read and review...come here fox...**

**Naruto: NOOOO!!!!! **


	5. Overlords and Plots

**The Rose and The Fox**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Anything to do with Nippon Ichi Software or Capcom References.

Regular Talking: "Speech"

Thinking: _"Speech"_

Shouting: **"Speech"**

Inner Sakura/Bijuu to Vessel: _**"Speech"**_

Summoned Creature/Bijuu: **"Speech"**

**Overlord Rozalin's Castle: Two Weeks Later**

Naruto sat on his bed and sighed. He let his demonic mana and holy mana heal him as he remained perfectly still.

"_Kyuubi, next time I head back to Konoha, I'm going to perform Dark X Slash on Neji followed by a Winged Slayer and a Fuuton: Rasengan." _

"_**Right. I'll remind you."**_

"_God...bringing Hinata here had to be the most dangerous thing I have done so far."_

"_**What about the time you stumbled into the girls section of the hot-springs?"**_

"_Other than that. I don't need you to remind me of the torture they put me through."  
**"I figured the hickeys were a constant reminder."**_

"_Who was the one who gave those to me?"_

"_**I don't know, my money is on Tamiko though, she has fangs." **_

"_God, those two girls are dangerous. I now know how Sasuke feels except on a much more dangerous scale." _

It seems Hinata and Rozalin had a bit of a rivalry going. They both tried to either out power each other, out do each other or spend more time with Naruto. The poor fox prince had trouble stopping them from killing each other. Hinata became a very odd breed of demon. She was mixture between a Galaxy Mage, Healer, Kunoichi and a Monk. Naruto decided to call her a Joker Demon due to the hood she had. Not to mention that steel battle staff that she used to fight. She was still sweet and timid to him but when it came to fighting over him, she was a vicious monster. Naruto still had wounds from when he jumped in front of Rozalin, taking a Jyuuken assault in the process. Rozalin on the other hand was a lot nicer to him but when he turned his back, Rozalin would try to cap Hinata's head in.

The male vassals would just bet on who would win or who would lose their top first so they were no help what so ever. The female vassals were worse. They would harass Naruto while Hinata and Rozalin pounded the snot out each other. He shivered as he rubbed his neck.  
_"This castle is filled with dangerous babes and lazy bastards who takes bets on who would win."_

Kraus opened his door and he had a smirk on his face.

"Hey captain! Rozy and Hina are brawling it out again." Naruto scowled and he vanished.

**Castle Courtyard**

Naruto appeared in the Courtyard with a scowl on his face. He ducked a bolt of lightning and his scowl deepened. He watched as Hinata flew through the air dodging Rozalin's bullets. The princess growled angrily as she prepared a Shooting Stars. Multiple glowing spheres emerged from Rozalin's body and she jumped in the air. She fired off many random shots and watched as the spheres ricocheting the blasts in between each other and towards Hinata. Hinata scowled and closed her eyes.

"Hakkeshou...Dai Kaiten!" (Eight Trigrams Great Heavenly Spin)

Hinata began to expel chakra from her body and the chakra formed a dome around her. She started spinning and the shield deflected the Shooting Stars.

Naruto's eyes turned crimson and he let out a savage roar freezing everyone in their tracks. Hinata landed gracefully and she turned pale. Naruto stomped up to her and grabbed her by her arm. Rozalin smirked but she gasped when Naruto did the same to her. His eyes were still glowing as he stormed through the castle. Many of the vassals were disappointed that the fight was over but one look from the demon fox silenced them and probably would show up in their nightmares for days to come.

"I am sick...and tired of breaking this up...why can't you to get along?!" Shouted Naruto angrily.

Both girls looked away from him which only served to anger him even more.

"You two...will get along...or else..." Growled Naruto. Hinata nodded immediately but Rozalin was a bit more stubborn than that.  
"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?"

"I don't care if you're an Overlord. I am tired of making sure you don't kill each other. For god's sake could at least tolerate each other? That's all I'm asking for." Whined Naruto.

Rozalin looked at Hinata and scowled.  
"I will try to get along with her..."

"I-I can try N-Naruto-kun..."  
"Don't call him Naruto-kun!" Shouted the Princess.

Hinata lunged at Rozalin and Naruto eyes turned pure red, iris, pupil and all.

"ENOUGH!" Roared Naruto. Now he was severely pissed. Rozalin and Hinata froze and stared at the angry fox demon. Now Naruto's normal aura of mana was blue or red when he was either angry or enjoying his battles a bit too much. His aura was pitch black signifying he was far beyond angry. Crimson lightning cackled around him and his fangs elongated.

"You two...are going to get along...I will see to it..." He stormed towards the Item World, he needed to destroy something, something that probably didn't deserve a painful death. Rozalin and Hinata were both pale as sheets. They looked at each other and walked away.

**Item World**

The Item World looked like someone dropped an atomic bomb on the place. Limbs everywhere, bodies maimed, broken, burned, out right decimated littered the landscape and the poor Item King who was Galaxy Skull was at the receiving end of a Garasengan, multiple Garasengans. Naruto pulled the Death Scythe out of the Skull's hand and he sighed. He rubbed his temples and plopped down on his back.

"_You know...I'm beginning to think that some higher up wants me to lose my sanity..."_

"_**Actually that would be pretty amusing to see you going on a rampage, killing the men, ravaging the women, blowing up the countryside...the works..." **  
"Oh shut up Kyuubi..."_

"_**I'm serious...it would be pretty funny. Now that I think about it...you do everything above except ravage the ladies. Go get laid you punk!"**_

"_I cannot believe I am having this conversation with you!"_

"_**Or masturbate at the least...you know, jerk the chicken, wrestle the one eyed snake, tenderize the steak, beat your meat like it owes you money..."**_

"_You perverted fox! Why do I even talk to you?!"_

"_**You're not mad at Rozalin and Hinata are you?"**_  
Naruto stopped to think and he sighed.

"_No...not anymore why?"_

"_**Good then I accomplished my mission. You need to relax. All you do now is train in the Item World, eat, break up a fight, bath every now and then and sleep."**_

"_You're right...but my next vacation isn't for another six weeks..."  
**"So, Naruto you have to be the most dedicated vassal I have ever seen. Had I had someone like you in my castle...well I'd be pretty damn invincible."**_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_**A vassal like you comes around once a lifetime..."**_

"_Thanks Kyuubi..."  
**"No problem kid but in all seriousness...go get laid dammit!"**_

"_Stop mucking around in my sex life you perverted fox!" _

Naruto scowled but smiled when he heard the fox king laughing. Even though they hated each other at first, they seemed to be getting along finely ever since Naruto became a demon. Kyuubi saw Naruto as more of a demonic pupil or a potential candidate for God Overlord. There were four Overlords who contended for that position. The eldest of the demon siblings, Kyuubi, The Lord of Terror Baal, Naruto's blasted father Overlord Minato and the Overlord known as Zetta. With Kyuubi sealed in Naruto, he made it his personal mission to whip the brat into shape and Minato's disappearance, there were only two contenders for that title.

"_**Brat, you know what you need..."**_

"_I swear if its a perverted joke..."_

"_**A harem of babes waiting on you hand and foot."**_

"_That's it! I'm going in that sword and I'm going to beat the fur off your ass!" _

Naruto's eyes dulled a bit and he appeared in the sword world. Kyuubi was a tiger sized fox that was grinning at him.

"**Let's make this more interesting brat, if I defeat you, you have to spy on the girls in the hot-springs."** Said Kyuubi with a maniacal grin on his face. Naruto was pale, that was the closest thing to suicide.

"And if I win, can I have your title as an Overlord?"

"**HELL NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU HAVE THAT! PICK SOMETHING ELSE!" **Shouted Kyuubi.

"Fine, what do I want from you...I got it, I want your arm and you have to teach me some fox arts."

"**The fox arts I can understand but my arm?" **

"I want to be able to use your claws with my right arm."  
**"Hm interesting...alright brat! Lets do this!" **

Naruto got into stance and reached for his katana only to see it was gone. "What the?"

"**Looking for this?"** Kyuubi had his sword in between his tails.

"Fine...then I use this!" Naruto took out the Death Scythe he stole from the Item King. Kyuubi grinned as he unsheathed Beniga with his tails. The demon foxes charged at each other.

"**Kitsune Bi!"** Roared Kyuubi as he exhaled a blue flame at Naruto. Naruto grinned as he prepared at Mizurappa. He shot out a jet of water, and to his surprise, the fox fire overpowered his water.

"Shit!" Naruto rolled to the side and began going through seals.

"Fuuton: Atsugai!" Shouted Naruto as he released a great pressure from his mouth. Kyuubi jumped into the air and began spinning. A bluish white flame surrounded his body as he rolled towards Naruto.

"**Goukarin!"** (Great Flame Wheel)

Naruto frowned as he went through more seals. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique)

Naruto spat out a medium sized water dragon and it hit Kyuubi dead on. He grinned but frowned when he saw the fox wheel of destruction still coming his way. He crossed his arms around his chest and took the hit. Kyuubi smirked as he crashed into Naruto. The boy let out a pain filled grunt as the flames burned his arms. Naruto concentrated demonic mana and holy mana towards the wounds to heal him.

"What the hell? Those flames aren't affected by water?"

"**The fox fire is much harder to snuff out then regular flames. You need a lot more powerful water techniques to put out those fires."** Said Kyuubi with a proud tone.

"Really...I have one..." Naruto began going through some seals that looked real familiar.

"**Um Naruto that is a bit overkill..."** Muttered Kyuubi as he took a step back.

"Suiton: Dai Tsunami no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Great Giant Wave Technique)

Naruto took a deep breath and shot out a huge amount of water from his gullet. The water began to pool around him and Kyuubi until it was at least nine feet deep. Kyuubi whimpered when he realized what was coming up next. The water began to recede and it turned into a giant wave.  
**"Well fuck..."** Said Kyuubi as the wave came crashing down on him. Had Kyuubi had all his power, he would be laughing at the water attack. Naruto only gave him three tails worth of power so their power was even. Kyuubi had more wisdom and the cunning of a fox but Naruto had enough tricks up his sleeve as well.

Five seconds later Kyuubi jumped from the bottom of the water and bristled angrily at Naruto.

"**You bastard! My fur will take forever to dry!" **

"Stop complaining you bastard fox!" Naruto ran forward dragging his scythe on the water. He raised it upwards quickly, releasing a shock wave. The fox growled and summoned a water dragon. The water dragon flew towards the projectile totally obliterating it and continuing towards Naruto. Naruto let out a girlish scream as the dragon collided with him and dragged him to the bottom of the sword's earth. Naruto's eye twitched when he heard the fox laughing in his head.

"_**Nice screams by the way."**_

"BASTARD! FUUTON: SHICHI TATSUMAKI NO JUTSU!" (Wind Release: Seven Tornado Technique)

Kyuubi gulped and braced himself. The brat was getting a bit peeved.

The seven tornadoes merged with the water forming water spouts. The water spouts grabbed Kyuubi and began flinging him around back and forth. He flew into the air and was whipped around angrily.

"**Alright brat, you want to play to with dangerous as hell techniques, then try this one on for size!"**

Kyuubi landed and began drawing chakra into his mouth. Naruto raised an eyebrow and paled considerably when the chakra condensed itself.

"Um...is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

Kyuubi swallowed the ball of condensed chakra before firing out at Naruto.

"Well...shit..." Muttered Naruto as the blast over took him. When the blast died down, Naruto was on his back with smoke coming from his body. Kyuubi pounced on him and grinned.

"**I win."**

Naruto just groaned. **"Don't make that face Naruto. You did well against a demon of greater wisdom and experience. I'm proud of you. I will teach you two fox techniques and give you my arm to use in combat."**

"Thank you Kyuubi."

"**But...that doesn't mean you're off the hook. You still have to spy on the girls."**

"Crap..."

**Item World**

Naruto's eyes snapped open the second his danger senses went on overdrive. He jumped out of the attack range of a Gunner. He growled as his right arm began to sizzle a bit. He stared at it and smirked when he saw a nine tailed fox tattoo on his arm. He generated some chakra into his arm and launched a claw forward. He grabbed the Gunner and slammed him into a near by rock formation. He turned to see a horde of Roc demons coming his way.

"_**Roasted chicken anyone?"**_

"Kitsune Bi!" Shouted Naruto. He exhaled a blue fire from his mouth.

"Baa-caw?" Said one of the Rocs before it was burned.

"_How do you like your chicken Kyuubi? Roasted or crispy?"_

"_**I like it roasted but I think you went for well done."**_

"_Damn, I was hoping for roasted." _

Naruto smirked and jumped in the air. A blue flame surrounded him and he began spinning like a ball.

"Goukarin!" Naruto flew forward and hit a poor unsuspecting Wood Golem. Naruto hit the golem and watched in morbid amusement as the golem lit on fire.

"_Hey fox! How come my fire is blue while yours is almost white?"_

"_**Simple, the close to white the more powerful the fire. Pure white is the most powerful flames around. It can rival the black flames of Amaterasu."**  
"Oh..."_

Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"_Man I'm hungry. I want a sandwich." _

"_**Wait kit, before you leave, find yourself a new sword to go with Beniga."**_

"_Beniga?"  
**"You know, Crimson Fang? Just do it!" **_

"_Fine!" _

Naruto looked around the carcasses lying around and smirked when he spotted a Damascus Blade. He picked up the blade and tied it to his back. Naruto left the Item World to get some food.

**Cafeteria**

Naruto went to the dining hall and to his surprise, it was empty. He shrugged his shoulders and got himself a sandwich and a pizza pie. He sighed and began eating his food happily. His senses went off saying he was in danger. Not "You're gonna die danger" but "Um you might want to run danger".

Naruto felt a very soft pair of breasts press into his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello handsome." Whispered Lillian. Naruto's face turned bright red. The Magic Knight blew gently in his ear causing him to shudder.

"H-hey L-Lillian." Stuttered Naruto.

"You don't mind if I sit with you?"

"N-no, not at all."

Lillian smirked as she walked to kitchen, her hips swinging all the way. Naruto's face turned an even deeper red.

"_I hate this...I feel like I am being taken advantage of..."_

"_**That's because you're a wimp when it comes to women."**_

"_Oh go lick yourself."_

"_**Eww...nasty..." **_

Lillian came back with some spaghetti and sat down next to the demon prince. She giggled when he just looked at his food.

"You know, you're not a great person to have a conversation with."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto who was slightly offended.

"Simple, every time a girl is around you, you either lock up, look away or try your hardest not to freak out."

"T-that's not true." Said Naruto with a stutter. He was beginning to feel cornered. Lillian smirked, she caught the fox right where she wanted him.

"Really? Then prove me wrong." Said the Magic Knight with a sultry tone. She leaned in close and Naruto's face turned bright red. Her lips were a mere centimeter away from his when fate decided to intervene.

A shot rung over head and both of them ducked. Rozalin stood at the entryway of the dining hall with her Noble Rose out.

"_Oh...man...I can't believe Rozy-chan saved me."_

"Both of you! Stop fooling around and get ready for battle!" Shouted the irate princess. She saw the whole thing.

"Battle? What's going on?" Asked Naruto now slightly pumped.

"Castle siege. Get healed and meet me in the courtyard." Said Rozalin. Naruto nodded and he stood up. Lillian cursed to herself, she was so close to nabbing Naruto. She sighed and ran off to the courtyard. She passed by Azuria who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"So?"

"Blasted princess had to stick her nose in my business. I was so close, I could practically taste him."

"Damn..well I'm up next. Wish me luck."  
"Ha! With the princess and the white eyed jester around, you'd be lucky to be alone with him for more than five minutes."

Azuria snorted and vanished in a puff of smoke. Lillian ran toward the courtyard.

**Courtyard**

The whole group of vassals were assembled. Rozalin looked over the group and smirked. While it wasn't too many of them, they made up for it with power. Apparently some punk Demon Lord was looking for a fight and he was going to get it. Naruto appeared and scowled when he spotted a group of demons heading their way.

"How did they get here?" Asked Kaori as she held her Sesshoumaru.

"They must have used a Dimensional Gate." Muttered Sven. He held his Elder Spear and got ready. Naruto walked to the front of the group and raised his arm into the air.

"Alright troops! We're not going to let some punk try to take our castle are we?"

"NO SIR!" Shouted the Vassals. Naruto smirked, he loved rallying his troops for battle.

"So...ladies and gentle-demons...what do we plan to do about his little visit?"

"KICK HIS ASS!"  
"LET'S GO CRAZY!" Shouted Naruto as a red aura overtook him. He jumped off the castle ledge and ran straight into battle. He landed on a Wood Golem and sliced him in two. He smirked when Kraus flew overhead with his Damascus Sword in hand. He ran to a group of demons and began unleashing Wind Cutters on a mass of Orc Captains. He grinned evilly and approached a Fafnir class dragon who was busy growling at him. Kraus jumped in the air and began charging his sword.

"Dark X Slash!" Shouted Kraus. He descended upon the dragon and cut it in two. He quickly turned around and hit the dragon with a slash that knocked it into the air. He followed up with a rising slash which you could hear the dragon being cut multiple times. Kraus flew through him and smirked. The dragon exploded in a gory mess and the Destroyer smirked.

"Too easy...Holy shit!" Shouted Kraus when he spotted a group of demons that made his blood freeze. "T-Taicho! Rifle Demons!"

Naruto turned to the right and he grinned. His mana was rising as he stared at the ten Baciel. Big blue demons with three eyes and a gun for a right arm. Ugly bunch but powerful. Naruto unsheathed Beniga and his Damascus blade. He let out an excited roar before jumping forward. To his surprise, Omega was right behind him.

"Omega! Fire Breathe!"

The dragon nodded and inhaled deeply. Naruto raised his swords up and swung down creating two wind arcs. The dragon let loose a stream of fire and ignited the arcs. One Baciel tried to shoot it down only to be cut in two.

Sven the Ronin took out three Cockatrice demons by stabbing them in the face. He sighed as he blocked a strike from behind. He began spinning his spear around him, deflecting arrows coming from archers.

"You know, it would be helpful if you had a plan instead of charging in with larger numbers."  
One particular demon did not appreciate that jab at their attack. He was a Gladiator Class Warrior.

"What was that you smarmy bastard?"

"Allow me to demonstrate..." Muttered Sven. He raced forward and began jabbing at the Gladiator who was surprised be his speed. "Lightning Spear!" He began jabbing rapidly at the Gladiator before spinning his spear around him. "Turbulence!" The wind picked up and launched the sword wielder into the air. Sven stopped spinning before rocketing into the air, hitting him as he passed. He pointed his spear down and released a blast of energy. The roasted Gladiator fell to the ground with a thud and Sven decided to use Impaler as a means of getting his point across.

Kaori grinned as she got behind a Wood Golem. She stabbed it in the back and jumped off its shoulder. An unsuspecting Archer looked up only to see Kaori landed on her face, sword first. She was having fun and she was hoping for a nice soak in the hot-springs after this was over. She smirked when she came across a Iron Knight. She tried to attack him but his defense was a lot higher then she thought.

"Too bad little girl, that toothpick is not strong enough to pierce my armor!"

"I think I have something for you then." She smirked and switched her grip on her sword. She put her sword behind her back and got into a stance. Her normally grey blade began to glow pink.

"Reverse Slash!" She vanished and a sound akin to metal being slash echoed through battle. Kaori appeared behind him with her sword sheathed. The Iron Knight turned around and promptly fell into two pieces cut at the center.

"Toothpick huh? Take that you ugly bastard!" Shouted Kaori before jumping into battle.

Azuria had a Sinner in a headlock and from the looks of things, she was mighty pissed.

"Come on babe! It was a quick grope!"

"You perverted son of a bitch..." She tightened her grip.

"Oh come on, give me a break!"

"Okay." She said cheerfully. He stopped and the last thing he remembered before he died was a the fact that his head was turned in a 360 degree motion and it gave off a sickening crunch. Lillian watched from a distance with her Damascus blade and scowled when a group of Valkyries ran towards her.

"Giga Fire!" Shouted the Magic Knight as she raised her sword. A large ball of fire fell from the sky and landed on the girls. She jumped in the air and began charging her sword.

"Winged Slayer!" She flew towards the floored female warriors and and swung her massively charged blade causing a fissure to appear. If they weren't decimated by the strike, then the fissure got rid of them. She sheathed her sword and put her hands together. She created a purple ball of cackling electricity and jumped in the air.

"Pulse Sphere!" She tossed it at Killer Puppet and watched as he was electrocuted. She grinned and began creating more spheres to throw.

Setsuna and Shiro were back to back. They were surrounded by Flora Beasts and Mystical Beasts.

"Any idea?" Muttered Setsuna

"I got one." Said the Genin. He jumped in the air and took out a smoke bomb from his pouch. He threw it at the demons and he had a cold smile on his face behind his mask when he clouded their vision. He ran forward and took out his katana. Setsuna stood perfectly still as she heard demons being cut down one by one. She heard a shift in the wind and smoke and jumped in the air at the perfect moment. Many spear wielding demons tried to impale her but missed completely. Setsuna began spinning with her Elder Spear in hand and soon she flew down.

"Asteroid Drop!" She plunged into the group of idiots standing there and grinned. None of them survived the blast.

Hinata soared through the air burning, freezing, zapping and cutting enemies with her magic powers. Her Byakugan told her that an enemy was trying to sneak up on her.

"Giga Water!" Shouted Hinata. A sphere of water emerged from Hinata's hand and watched as it hit the poor Mothman. The water sphere was a medium sized ball with the power of a tidal wave. She scowled as she watched Rozalin battling. Rozalin punched a Monk's face inwards and kicked him into orbit. She took out her Noble Rose and began firing off rounds into demon's faces. She smirked as she changed the element on her gun.

"Fire Bullet!" She shot out a red bullet at a Cu Sith and watched in morbid curiosity. The Cu Sith tried to stand up but seconds later, it burst into flames. Rozalin took a step back and grinned.

"Oh god, I'm becoming a battle maniac just like Naruto-kun."

A group of archers began raining arrows on the castle. Marl, Tessa and Carrera ran to the front of the line.

"Shield!" Shouted the trio. A large green barrier surrounded the castle leaving Tomi and Kajimir to strike back. The Mage siblings raised their staffs into the air and smirked.  
"Ready Tomi?"  
"Ready Kajimir!"

"Omega Star!" Shouted both Star Mages. A large group of demon warriors were on a patch of earth before they were lifted into the air by a giant stone statue. A stone machine descended from the sky and opened it up its hands. From the statues finger tips, it let loose a current of star energy and the mech fired concentrated blasts of star energy at the demons. Soon they stopped and released a blast of it, totally obliterating the demons.

Alister was bored, these demons were either out right stupid or couldn't fight well. He vanished in a blur of black and began hacking down the competition. His cloak billowed in the wind and he let out a yawn.

"I was hoping for something interesting...guess I wasn't going to get it."

He rolled to the side to dodge a Sinner with something akin to a giant butcher knife.

"Well what do you know, good things do happen to demons." Said Alister with a pointed grin. He raised his sword above his head and let loose a wind arc. The sinner did the same.

"Well, you're not as stupid as the others...but this is were it ends..."

He kicked the Sinner in the chin, launching him into the air. He followed not too far behind and began hacking away at him. His sword looked like a black blur as he turned the Sinner into Cu Sith chow.

Naruto smirked as he dodged another bullet from the now annoyed rifle demons. He was just too fast for them. Unfortunately he was shot in the back by a Gambiel, a green Rifle Demon.

"Son of a bitch! That hurt!" Growled Naruto. Omega roared and flew towards the Gambiel with the intention of biting its head off. All he got for his efforts was a blast in the jaw sending him back. Naruto's eyes turned crimson in anger.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR THAT!" Roared the now angry demon. Kyuubi growled to himself.

"_**This is bad...he is starting to give into his bloodlust...if this keeps up he may not be able to tell friend from foe."**_

Naruto heard a really obnoxious laugh coming from behind the horde of Rifle Demon and spotted a something big and not easy on the eyes.

"Gwaahahaha! Big talk for such a small demon!" Shouted the large beast. Naruto stared at it and felt like hurling. It was big, muscular, and grey. It had white arms and legs with a more canine like face. It had a pot belly, and it had fur all over.

"Damn are you ugly!"

The demon growled at him before laughing again. "Like I said...big talk, little demon...It seems my sources were correct. There is a such a small amount of demons protecting some Princess babe. Overrun them with weaker demons and let the Rifle Demons handle them when they are worn out."

Naruto growled in anger and was shot again.

"After I kill you and your little friends...well..." He held up Hinata in his grip and licked her face much to her displeasure. "To the victor goes the spoils." He grinned at the captured girl. Naruto's eyes turned blood red as a aura of black mana surrounded him.

"_**Not good...he is going into Overdrive! Naruto stay with me! Naruto!" **_

The demon who was known as Rymer stared at the glowing demon and growled.

"Gun him down so we can go home and celebrate!"

The rifle demons each pointed their guns at him and started firing. The laser bullets hit Naruto and exploded on contact. The vassals looked in horror as Naruto was bombarded by different lasers. Much to their relief and slight fear, he was unharmed. His eyes still glowing red and crimson lightning cackled around him.

"Power..." Muttered Naruto. "I need...more power...power to protect...power to destroy..."

Rymer snarled as he ordered another round of firing. Naruto just took the hits in stride and soon he had a giant image floating behind him. Everyone who witness the image was terrified.

It was the image of a large, muscular dragon like creature wearing armor. It's shoulder pads had four spikes going up towards the sky, two on each shoulder. It had a metallic helmet with five horns on it. Two coming out the side like a bull's horns and three in the middle going down a straight line. It was surrounded by a black aura similar to Naruto's and its image was shadowed. It had a wispy black cloak that seemed to go on for ever.

"_**Is this the blood of his father surfacing? No...this is a manifestation of his own hatred and anger...this is not good at all!" **_

Kyuubi tried to lock his muscles but his connection to Naruto was cut off.

"Power...give me...power...they will die...they will pay...for my suffering..."

Naruto held his demonic arm out to the fallen Omega and a large crimson claw grabbed him. The claw grew around him and it turned Omega into a ball of light. The ball of light merged with his Damascus Sword and the sword changed. The blade became yellow and the hand-guard was crimson with an image of a green dragon on it. Naruto raised his sword in the air. The blade ignited in a golden flame. He began swinging it around rapidly.

"Blazing Gale Cutter..."

He let loose burning arcs of wind which cut through the Baciel and Gambiel like butter. Rymer watched in horror as his troops were being decimated by the now more powerful demon.

"I am...the one who will destroy...starting with you..." Muttered Naruto. His claw shot out and grabbed Rymer by the face. In his surprise, he let go of his trophy. Naruto picked up the demon and slammed him on his face. He repeated the process for about five more slams before bringing him close to him.

"What are...you?" Whimpered the weakened demon.

"You're executioner..."

Naruto drove his swords into Rymer's legs, locking him in place. Naruto reared his fists back and began pounding his face. Naruto beat a vicious tempo into his face before launching him into the air with an uppercut. His legs were torn due to them being locked down. Naruto appeared in mid air and the dragon shadow grabbed Rymer by his neck.

"May there be mercy in your next life...for I will show you none..."

With a savage pull, Rymer's head was pulled clean off his shoulders. The body fell to the ground while the dragon shattered his head like glass. Naruto's aura receded and he fell to the ground. Omega defused from the sword and he too was unconscious. Naruto would have hit the ground if not for Hinata saving him from the potentially dangerous fall. Any enemies still around cleared out the moment their boss was killed. Normally Rozalin would have been furious with Hinata for catching her fox but Naruto was in bad condition.

"All troops who are injured, report to the medical ward. Those who aren't severely injured, help those that are!" Shouted Rozalin. The troops nodded and began dragging back their wounded comrades.

**Beniga's Realm**

Naruto shook his head and sat up. He was sore and for some reason he felt like his chakra paths were on fire.

"**Finally awake brat?"**

"Y-yeah...Kyuubi...what happened to me out there?"

"**In all honesty...I don't know. All I felt coming from you were emotions such as hatred, rage and the need to annihilate all those who stand in your way."**

"That thing...that was a part of me...wasn't it..."

Kyuubi's eyes went wide. The demonic dragon figure appeared behind Naruto again.

"**So you figured out that creature is a fragment of your being." **

"How...how do I control it?"

"**You must come to terms with your past."** Said the Kyuubi.

"Can I do that? Can I truly come to terms with my past?"

"**For one so young, to suffer so much, to see so much, truly the incarnation of darkness behind you is a part of you. You have seen lies, deaths, deception, things that would make a grown man kill himself and by some miracle you stayed sane. Due to awakening to your demonic blood, you like all demons may be subjected to a bloodlust. It was only a matter of time. Fueled by your anger and hatred from the past, that creature behind you was born."**

"Kyuubi...I don't want to think about this anymore...I just want to sleep..."

"**Then rest kit, you deserve it..." **

Naruto closed his eyes and lied back down. Kyuubi turned to the demonic astral projection.

"**You are trying to protect him?"**  
The figure's eye holes glowed a frosty blue and he nodded. He vanished before Kyuubi could ask him anymore questions. Kyuubi scowled before resting his head on his paws.

"_**This will make things much more difficult...we need to get his anger under control. He is a threat to himself and those around him. He wanted to protect his friends and the bloodlust wasn't as severe. I am afraid to find out what happens when he truly gives in to his lust for battle."**_

Naruto opened his eyes and frowned when he saw the sun. He woke up in the middle of nowhere.

"_The sun? I thought I was inside?"_

Naruto stood up and his eyes went wide.

"_Bodies...bodies everywhere..."_

True to his word, there were dead bodies strewn all over the ground. Arrows, gashes, burns, all around decimation where ever he looked. He looked forward and saw one demon sitting alone on a pile of bodies. He wore a black tattered cloak. His two swords were in some demon's back. The demon locked eyes with Naruto and the blonde fox froze. They looked exactly alike.  
_"Is that me? In the future? Or is it...father?" _

**Hospital Ward**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he growled in pain. His muscles felt like mush. He felt a weight on his lap and his eyes went wide when he spotted Hinata sleeping on his lap. He smiled.

"Hey Hinata-chan, wake up. If Rozy-chan catches you like this, you're cannon fodder."

Hinata smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into his lap. She began rubbing her cheek against his lap.

"Oi...Hinata-chan, stop that..."

Hinata began rubbing her cheek against his groin and his face turned red. He poked her forehead and he stiffened when she grabbed his goods in her sleep. His jaw hit the floor and he stifled a moan. Soon Hinata's hand began pumping the soldier.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING TO ME?!!!"  
**"Gwahahahahaha! Oh god kit...this is too much..." **_

"Hinata-chan...wake up dammit!" Shouted Naruto as he shook her awake. Hinata's eyes slowly opened and she smiled gently at Naruto.

"Y-You're awake N-Naruto-kun." Said Hinata. She stared at his flushed face and she felt something hot and hard in between her hand. She looked down and gasped. Her face turned red and blood gushed out of her nose. Naruto's eye twitched spasmodically as he got out of bed.

"_Little white eyed pervert..."_

Kyuubi was rolling around the ground, dying with laughter. Naruto got out of bed and went to Hinata. He made sure he was out of goods grabbing reach and he shook Hinata awake.

"Oi...Hinata wake up."

Hinata opened her eyes and she looked down.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun...I-I didn't mean to..."

"Play with the lap rocket?"

Hinata's face turned a brighter shade of red and she nodded in embarrassment. Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples.

"_This is what Sasuke had to deal with except on a way worse scale..." _

Hinata vanished in a swirl of white mana. Naruto's eye twitched and so did his nose. He sniffed the air and smelt something. He sniffed his arm and recoiled in disgust.

"_Jeez...I smell like sweaty jockstraps after Gai wore them during a five kilometer race..."_

"_**How the hell do you know that?"**_

"_Remember when Jiraiya framed me for peeping in the hotsprings?"_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_My punishment was to wash Team Gai's clothes after a mission to Kiri."_

"_**That had to suck..." **_

Naruto vanished with a puff of smoke and appeared in his bathroom. He tossed off his hospital clothes and sat in his private bath.

"Haaa...this is great..."

Naruto was so caught up in his little bath, he failed to notice a hidden presence. Azuria smirked as she let her towel fall to the floor. She crept with the speed and stealth of a shinobi...or a horny panther. She walked into the water and swam to Naruto, not making a sound or causing a ripple. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. It took all of Naruto's willpower not to scream out. Azuria pressed her breasts into Naruto's back and grinned.

"Hey foxy boy."

Naruto's face turned red and he began locking up.

"H-Hey A-Azuria..." Azuria giggled when Naruto went rigid.

"I was wondering if you would like me to scrub your back?"

"U-U-Um...sure?"

Azuria smiled sweetly as she grabbed a sponge. Naruto's eyes went droopy as Azuria gave him a nice back wash. His head lolled to the side and she giggled evilly. But as all good things, it came to an end. Hinata walked in and growled angrily.

"Giga Water!" Shouted the Hyuuga Joker. Naruto and Azuria threw themselves apart and dodged the water ball.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

"Stop taking advantage of Naruto-kun you perverted bitch!" Shouted Hinata shaking her fist. Naruto slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Its gotten to the point where I can't even take a decent bath without being disturbed." His eyes went wide when he saw Azuria's figure as she emerged from the bath water naked. His mouth began to water and his eyes was wandering.

"_Holy..."_

"_**Gwahahahahaha! Oh my god! This is the kind of stuff Jiraiya would give his life for and you're seeing it for free!"**_

"_ERO-KITSUNE!"_

Naruto sighed as Azuria left his bathroom and so did Hinata. He was getting tired of being babied and or harassed.

"_Hm...Kyuubi...I think I'm going to the Item World to train a bit. I need a new gun."_

"_**Alright brat. Be careful, that Prism Cannon of yours is a mid level item so the demons may be a bit tougher." **_

Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke and got ready to go to the Item World.

**Item World**

Naruto sighed as he sat on a pile of bodies. Apparently they were kind of stupid as they stayed on damage twenty percent panels. Naruto jumped off and approached the Item King. His eyes went wide when he spotted the Item King. It was a tall bipedal bird. Apparently the thing was female because it was curvy. Her body was covered in red feathers while her limbs had yellow feathers as well. She had a red face, with a red beak and golden hair that went down her back and covered her well developed breasts.

"_Great...even monsters turn me on..."_

"_**That is probably the fox side of you." **_

"_Oh...why are we having this conversation again?"_

"_**You started it."**_

"_So what kind of demon is that?"_

"_**Don't know...probably a new breed."**_

The bird demon jumped from her spot and her foot caught on fire. Naruto raised an eyebrow before dodging it. She landed gracefully and caught Naruto off guard with a flaming roundhouse kick to the face. Naruto scowled as he rubbed his burnt cheek. His eyes went wide as he watched the demon charge towards him. Her speed increased as her feet and wrists caught on fire. She appeared in front of Naruto and hit him in the mouth with an uppercut. Naruto flew into the air only to get hit in the gut with a burning kick. She grabbed Naruto's arm and began spinning him. She threw him into the ground and she stomped on his chest, braking his ribs.

"_HOLY SHIT! SHE IS KICKING MY ASS!"_

"_**Stop goofing off you moron and kick her ass! Use the Dai Tsunami no Jutsu."**_

Naruto sprung to his feet and groaned in pain.

"That's it, I'm kicking your ass for this. Suiton: Dai Tsunami no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Great Giant Wave Technique)

Naruto retched forward and let loose a torrent of water from his gullet. The bird watched oddly before the water receded and became a tidal wave. Her eyes went wide and she muttered a quick "oh shit" before the wave crashed into her. Naruto jumped in the air and began charging his hand full of lightning.

"Lightning!"

Naruto tossed a purple bolt of lightning at the water and zapped the bird demon alive. He landed gracefully and scowled. He was given a sawn off shotgun by the Item God. He looked at the gun.

"_Hey Kyuubi, does the Item God get an odd kick out of rewarding warriors for beating the crap out of each other?"_

"_**Possibly, I mean the Item God is a bit of a loon if you ask me."**_

"_I see...is it possible to beat the Item God?"_

"_**Well yeah it is but I wouldn't recommend it at your level. You're around level 80 now but the Item God ranges from 1800 to 2000 so you fighting him is pure suicide. That and even if you did kill the bastard, he would come back seeing as he is a part of the the natural balance of Makai."**_

Naruto blanched at the thought of fighting a level 2000 demon god. He sighed and walked out of the Item World.

**Laharl's Castle**

"How dare Etna run off!" Shouted a child. He had blue hair, two strands in the style of antennas. He wore a red scarf around his neck and a pair of shorts. He walked around shirtless.

"Damn it Etna! I will drag your sorry ass back to this castle so you can clean this mess!"

Yes, it was the Supreme Lord of Terror, King Laharl.

"Flonne! Take care of the castle while I am gone." Shouted Laharl as he picked up his Cosmic Blade. The Fallen Angel just sighed and went back to sleep. He walked through the dimension gate and appeared in front of a castle.

"Hm...while I'm here I mine as well warm up a bit." Muttered Laharl. Laharl gave off his trademark laugh as he jumped towards the castle.

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully before his eyes snapped open. His danger senses were going off the charts.

"_Kyuubi..."_

"_**I know Naruto. Something powerful is coming. Be on guard."**_

Naruto got dressed and ran out his room. Many vassals watched as Naruto ran down the hall, wearing his battle garbs. Naruto ran outside the castle and spotted a kid walking his way. His eyes turned into little white dots as the boy felt stronger then Etna.

"_No way...how could someone so small have so much power..."_

"_**Hm...I wonder. Naruto, ask him if he is the son of Krichevskoy."**_

"_Krichevskoy? Fine._ Hey kid, by any chance are you Krichevskoy's son?"

Laharl raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes. That was my old man."

"_**Kid, I hate to say this but if he is Krichevskoy's kid, then you are fucked six ways to Sunday."**_

"_Great...first a demon siege and then this...I can't wait to see what's next."_

Soon the other vassals were assembled outside the castle and Rozalin appeared next to Naruto who was crying in a pitiful way.

"Naruto? Stand up right now."

"We're going to die..." Sobbed Naruto. Rozalin raised an eyebrow and stared at the boy. She chuckled to herself.

"Naruto, why are you acting so pathetic?"

"He is stronger then Etna..."

Laharl's eyebrow rose to his hairline.

"Etna? So you met one of my vassals. Where did she go?"

"Who knows, we retreated after she handed us our asses on a platter." Muttered Kraus. Laharl smirked.

"It's good to see she hasn't changed a bit. But..." Laharl's eyes glowed an eerie yellow and his scarf began to flutter in the wind. He took out his Cosmic Blade and pointed it at Naruto.

"Seeing as you can sense my level, you must be the strongest one here. I am King Laharl, the Supreme Lord of Terror!"

"_Cut me some freaking slack man. Why do I have to fight someone more than five times my level?"_

"_**Because Kami hates you?"**  
"Now Kyuubi, Kami loves all his children, he just enjoys torturing us in the worst ways possible. Like this for example._

"_**Oh, so then explain Orochimaru."**_

"_I have nothing for that." _

"_**By the way, that sword he has is the third strongest sword out there. The Cosmic Blade. Oddly enough it shares third place with a sword group known as Excalibur. So..."**_

"_I am so fucked..." _

Naruto made his cross seal and growled.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two thousand clones appeared and they each looked at Laharl. Laharl raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I never saw this ninja trick before. Amuse me." Said the king in an arrogant tone. One of the clones grabbed Laharl and rushed off into the forest with him. The other 1999 clones followed suit. Once they were a good distance away Naruto clapped his hands together.

"BUSHIN BAKUHA!" Roared Naruto. A grand explosion echoed through the area. A good portion of the land was incinerated while the vassals were blown into the castle walls due to the shock wave of the bomb. A mushroom cloud rose in the distance and the vassals gawked at the massive damage.

"Now if he survived that, we are completely screwed." Muttered Tessa.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Laharl as he rose from the crater. Other than the smoke coming from his body, he was unharmed.

"Oh that is just unfair." Said Alister. He pulled Black Shadow off his back and raced forward towards Laharl. He only got two feet within the boy's range before he was cut down by Laharl's superior speed. Laharl ran forward and cut down each and everyone of the vassals before stopping at Naruto whose jaw was on the floor just from Laharl surviving the Tajuu Bushin Bakuha and Rozalin who was in no better shape then Naruto but that was from watching her vassals cut down. Laharl smirked and stopped in front of Naruto. He slapped Naruto's face gently and sighed.

"I hate when their brains turn into mush after watching me fight. By the way for someone so much weaker than me, that actually nicked me. Perhaps I should make you one of my vassals hm?"

Rozalin bristled. "Hey what do you know, Naruto is popular with the ladies and the guys." Laughed Kraus from his downed position. He was silenced by Rozalin's bullet to the rear.

"You will not have Naruto-kun, he is my vassal."

"And you are?"

"I am Overlord Rozalin, Daughter of Zenon."

"Zenon? Ha! He didn't have any kids." Said Laharl. Rozalin growled angrily and presented her four leaf clover seal. Laharl scoffed and blasted the seal into shards.

"That was weak, are you sure you're his daughter, his seal was not suppose to break." Muttered Laharl in disinterest. He took a step back when a black aura of power overtook Rozalin. Purple bolts of lightning rained from the sky and one bolt hit Rozalin. When the lightning died down, Naruto took a step back. Rozalin floated in the air. Her eyes a bloody crimson and her hair was a more white then blonde.

"_Oh...fuckicity fucking fuck..." _Naruto began to rant curses in his head.

"_**OH SHIT! KID! ITS ZENON!"**  
"ZENON!?? HOW THE FUCK IS THAT ZENON?!"_

"_**I knew I recognized that power source! Kid that is the reincarnated Zenon!"**  
"Reincarnated?"_

"_**I'll tell you another time...for now, pray to every god out there that she doesn't see you as a threat."**_

Zenon Rozalin, stared at Laharl before sighing.

"I am a spirit of solitude. Why have you awakened me?"

"Hm? Tch...annoying girl. Bite the dust!" Laharl raised his hand to the sky. Multiple orbs of mana materialized in mid air.

"Oh...look...pretty balls of death..." Muttered Marl.

"Overlord's Wrath!" Roared the Lord of Terror.

Laharl closed his hand and the orbs slammed into Rozalin. Zenon Rozalin emerged from the attack unharmed.

"I am a being of solitude, do you know the price for awakening me from my slumber?"

"How did she survive that?!" Shouted Laharl. "Dammit! I will not allow you to make a fool of me!"

"Foolish boy...if you challenge me, the gates of death will surely open for you..."

Rozalin floated in the air and opened her hand. She pointed her hand at Laharl and white rings of power appeared around him.

"Die...Light Liberation..."

The rings exploded around Laharl, launching him into the air. She appeared in front of Laharl and backhanded him into the dirt. Laharl emerged from the crater only to have his back stepped on by Zenon Rozalin. She kicked Laharl into the air and backhanded him again. She appeared in front of Laharl and repeated the process, soon she was hitting him like a ping-pong ball back and forth. Laharl groaned in pain as he hit the floor. Laharl growled and jumped back.

"Damn it! I didn't think you had such power! I will return!" Laharl warped away. The vassals sighed in relief but trembled when Zenon turned her eye to Naruto and the other vassals.

"_I take back what I said about Kami loving all his children, he hates me..." _

"Child of sin...you are a threat...I will not be threatened by you..."  
"Have mercy?" Whimpered Naruto as Rozalin blasted him into the forest. Naruto flew through three trees and rolled to a stop. Naruto stood up shakily and was backhanded into a tree. He grunted in pain when Zenon Rozalin dug her foot in her stomach. She grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to eye level. Naruto stared into Zenon's eyes. All he saw was pain, pain of betrayal and sorrow. Pain that can only be seen in the eyes of one who has suffered.

"Child of sin, you're eyes are like mine. Full of anguish and suffering..."

"Huh..." Asked Naruto as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Why are you're eyes filled with such pain? You are too young to have eyes like mine. Much too young. No matter how well you may hide it, I can see it. Your pain and suffering."

"My pain...?"

"I will end you're suffering, you should not have to feel pain." Rozalin reared her hand back.

"_How sweet...I think..."_

"_**Kit! Do something!"**_

"_Um...I have nothing, she smacked around Laharl like nothing and I can't even hurt him. I'm screwed."_

"_**I don't know, use one of those cliché methods in those mangas you read."**_

"_I am not kissing her! If it fails she will pull my heart out and eat it in front of me!"  
**"She'll kill you regardless! At least you'll have your first kiss before you die!"**  
"Fine!" _

Naruto shook himself free of her grasp and gulped. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing? Do you not want your suffering to end?"

His answer was to silence her. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently on the lips. Zenon's eyes went wide and then they lowered. She moaned into the kiss and then she deepened it.

"_My first kiss...if my life wasn't on the line I would say that it was awesome..."_  
Let's look into Zenon's head for a moment and see her thoughts.

"_Oh...my...this is what I have been missing in my life? I will let him live...so I can taste him again." _

Zenon transformed back into Rozalin and she fell into Naruto's chest. Naruto sighed and he slumped against a tree with Rozalin sleeping peacefully against his chest.

"_I take back what I said about Kami not loving me...he just likes to see me suffer a lot."_

"_**Well what do you know...those manga had it right."**_

"_I think I lucked out..."_

Naruto held his ribs and groaned, she hit harder then Baa-chan and she didn't even put mana into those blows. He picked up Rozalin and trudged back to the castle.

**Hospital Ward**

Naruto scowled as he stared at the ceiling in the hospital ward.

"_You know, other than Kraus, I think I have the most injuries gained in such a short span of time." _

"_**Alright Naruto, answer me this. When a demon reaches level 9999, have they reached their fullest potential?"**_

"_Um...no, there is always a way to grow stronger."_

"_**Good answer. Allow me to explain the process of reincarnation. Demon lords such as you and I can reincarnate ourselves. Reincarnating puts us back to level one but it with a fraction of our power before we reincarnated added on."**_

"_I think I get it...we reincarnate, add some power to our original stats, grow stronger and repeat the process."_

"_**The higher level you are before you reincarnate, the bigger fraction of power you receive. Not only that, reincarnation gives us bonus points to add to our power."**_

"_Cool..."_

"_**In Rozalin's case, Zenon became a whole different entity. She really reincarnated. She was born again as Rozalin."**_

"_But why?"_

"_**For the same reason your father. She was tired of wars and constant strife. She wanted to get away from it all." **_

"_When I locked eyes with her, she said we both have suffered in similar ways..."_

"_**It seems she can see the suffering of a Jinchuuriki."**_

"_How sad..." _

"_**Naruto, its very important that you don't tell the vassals about Zenon just yet. I don't think they would take it too well."**_

"_I guess you're right."_

"_**It just dawned on me something very important."**_

"_Hm?"_

"_**I think you guys need uniforms to avoid potential friendly fire."**  
"Uniforms? Alright, I'll talk to Rozalin about it when she wakes up. Any ideas?"_

"_**Well not really uniforms but a symbol that tells everyone who is with who. But then again, seeing the girls in skin tight uniforms would be awesome."**_

"_That it would...hey!!"  
**"Yes! I did it! I made you admit to being a pervert!"**_

"_I am not a pervert! Okay, maybe not an open pervert at least."_

"_**Don't forget, you have to peep on the girls later today."**_

Naruto just sobbed pitifully. He was going to die.

**Four Hours Later: Girls Hotspring Section**

Naruto crawled on the ceiling and gulped to himself. In all seriousness, this had to be the dumbest thing he had done so far. Naruto hid behind a rock.

"_I hope you're enjoying this..."_

"_**Actually I'm going to enjoy the part where you get your ass kicked."**_

"_I hate you..." _

Naruto peered over the rock and his eyes went wide when he spotted May, Mercedes, Serenity and Rita walk into the water. He hid behind the rock and patted his chest.

"Slow down..."

"So, is the mission going according to plan?" Asked Mercedes.

"So far yes, the Master's plan is going smoothly." Said May.

"I doubt King Laharl showing up counts as smooth sailing." Said Rita.

"Actually they were supposed to meet. Both overlords foresaw it. Or at least Oracle Pram did." Whispered Serenity.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he listened on their conversation.

"So how is Naruto-niisama progressing?" Asked Rita.

"Excellent, he levels up much faster than we hoped. I will see if I can open up the Cave of Ordeals for him. His level would skyrocket." Said May.

"Then we will send him to gain the Legendary Weapons." Proclaimed Mercedes with a grin on her face.

"I don't know Mercedes-neesama. He may not be ready to go after those." Said Rita.

"You're right, we should at least prepare him for the next time King Laharl may show up. And Demon Lord Etna."

"When I look at Naruto-kun, I see a lot of the Master and Mistress inside of him." The girls laughed out loud.

"No surprise, he is just like the Master, shyness around girls and all."

"It makes me wonder..." May stopped talking and vanished. She came back with a shocked Naruto in tow. "Now look what I found peeping ladies." Said May with a predatory grin on her face. Mercedes licked her lips as she stared at the shivering Naruto. Rita jumped out of the water and hugged Naruto.

Her breasts pressed into his chest and his face turned bright red.

"Hi Naruto-niisama!"

"Naughty prince, we can't have you running your mouth about our mission." Said Serenity.

"Prince? Wait how do you know my father was an Overlord?"

"Don't worry about that, just know this. It's only rape if you say surprise." Said May as she claimed Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyes went wide as her tongue explored his mouth.

"May-neesama, share Naruto-niisama." Said Rita with a pout. Mercedes grinned evilly and covered the area in a shroud of darkness. Poor Naruto never knew what hit him.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto awoke in his room, his muscles sore. His lips felt slightly bruised from kissing too much.

"_Okay...what the hell happened?"_

"_**I think you were played with for a while before they dumped you back here."**_

"_My memory is really foggy right now. What happened Kyuubi?"_

"_**Tch, whatever they did, it affected me too. If I had a least four tails worth of power, I would have remembered but...what were you doing anyways?!"**  
"I think I was peeping..."_

"_**Oh...Gwahahahahaha! You actually did it!"**_

"_Baka-kitsune, I am a man...demon of my word. You know that."_

"_**Right, that is your nindo, your way, never go back on your word."**_

"_Right. Ow...I feel like something Gamabunta stepped on." _

Naruto closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He suffered enough.

"Hm...that was close...the seal reformed itself before all of her memories came back. I must speed up the process. I was defeated but...I will return stronger than ever."

**Celestia**

A blue haired male sat at desk in room with a grand décor. Pillars, fountains, the whole nine yards. He wore white priest like robes and his blue hair was tied in a ponytail. He wore a pair of very fashionable glasses.

"_Hmm...perhaps I should take a break."_

"Master Marco!" Shouted an angel as she ran up the stairs. She opened the door and stopped to catch her breath. She had long green hair and she wore a white uniform. It was sort of like a dress but it had slits on the side revealing her legs. It clung to her figure. Her ruby eyes stared at the Seraph.

"Yes Konoka-chan?"  
"Is it true you sent Marl to Makai to assassinate Overlord Zenon?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well Master Marco, I don't want to question your judgement but I think it was too dangerous for her to go by herself?"

"Nonsense, have some faith in your comrades. She will be fine. Is that all?"

"Um...yes Master Marco."

She bowed before leaving. Marco sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"You shinobi are all the same. You never come through the door like normal people."

He stared at the figure hiding in the shadows.

"You sent the girl correct?" Asked the man.

"Yes, everything is going smoothly so far."

"I see. He met with Krichevskoy's boy as well?"

"Yes, they both met."

"Excellent, Pram's prophecy is coming to pass. Lets just hope he doesn't go down that path. Also I have reason to suspect one of your men are up to no good."

"Hm...I believe you are correct. I found it odd that a demon such as Rymer could have enough strength to summon Baciel and Gambiel. Not to mention appear in Zenon's territory. I will keep an eye on my troops." Said Marco.

"Understood. Say Marco, you want to go get a drink with me and Vyers?"

"Why not, I was bored. Besides you are the master of ditching out on work."  
The figure in shadows chuckled before vanishing in a flash. Marco vanished in a swirl of feathers.

**Makai**

Naruto walked up to Rita and the girl giggled at him.

"Um...hey Rita, I was wondering if I could pass some bills."

"Like what Naruto-niisama?"

"Actually, do you have any idea where I could train that requires me to really work my ass off?"

"Yeah I do. It's call the Cave of Ordeals. Go to the Dark Assembly and request to open it."

Naruto nodded and went in.

**Dark Assembly**

"Rejected?" Asked Naruto. He was allies with the Holy Dragon Clan, Wood Golem Clan but the Baciel, Mothmen, and Orcs teamed against him. Rita looked at Naruto sadly.

"Sorry Naruto-niisama, better luck next time."

"Is there a way to get them to agree with me now?"

"Well...you could pass the bill by force." Said the little demon. She took a step back when Naruto's mana began to spiral around him madly.

"I see..." Naruto pulled out Beniga and his Damascus Blade. He turned to his opponents in the Dark Council and grinned. He leapt at the Baciel closest to him and sliced him in two. Naruto made sure not to kill all of the Baciel as some actually said "Aye" rather than "Nay". They enemies stared into Naruto's eyes and froze. It was a mixture of bloodlust and excitement. They were beginning to second thought refusing him.

"Let the massacre begin!"

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Now children, what did we learn today?" Asked Naruto as he sat on a Baciel's back.

"Uhh...evil bastard..." Groaned a good majority of them. Rita watched in amusement as the demons tried to pick themselves off the floor but failed miserably. Naruto kicked a Mothman out his way and marched off to May so he could warp to the Cave Of Ordeals. He grinned to himself.

"_I will surprise Rozy-chan...she will be proud of my strength." _

"_**So brat, what's the plan?"**_

"_Hm...I intend to reincarnate myself after I reach a good level. Maybe around 200 or something."_

"_**Sounds good. Be careful, The Cave of Ordeals is no joke alright?"**_

"_Yes Kyuu-kun."_

"_**Kyuu-kun? I don't flow that way..."**_

"_Bastard fox...its a term of familiarity."_

"_**If thats the case then call me Kyuubi-sempai."**_

"_Sempai?! Why?!"_

"_**Because I am the senior fox in this relationship. Now shut up and get going."**_

"_Fine..." _

**C.Kirby: No doubt people are going to get mad at me for ending right before Naruto ventures into the Cave of Ordeals. I have my reasons for stopping here.**

**Naruto: Why? **

**C.Kirby: Well I won't explain your experience there until you go with your group of vassals.**

**Naruto: Oh...**

**C.Kirby: Next chapter is Naruto's next vacation. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame will show up.**

**Itachi: Naruto-kun, come with us...**

**Naruto: Foolish Uchiha...you no longer scare me...**

**Kisame: Ready Itachi-san?**

**C.Kirby: Save it for next chapter. Naruto's plan will come into fruition soon. It's pretty devious if you ask me. Plus more Hinata and Rozalin rivalry. I wonder how Konoha would react to a group of demons wandering around Konoha. Perhaps I should have Gaara show up...but I want him around for later so. Maybe a diplomatic visit or something. Next chapter, the Akatsuki Duo strike, Naruto's group vacation and into the Cave of Ordeals. **

Naruto: Um are you doing level counter this time?

C.Kirby: Hmm...no I think I will do a little Omake. And I have the perfect one.

Omake: Curiosity Killed the Fox

Naruto sighed as he emerged from the hotsprings. After his vacation with Rozalin, the girl wanted her own hotsprings. While everyone was out training, Naruto relaxed. He heard voices as he walked towards his room and followed them. Due to a momentary lapse of judgement or plain stupidity, Naruto found himself in the girls' section of the hotsprings. He heard laughing and he ducked behind a rock formation. Rozalin paid no expenses. Stone floors, rock fragments and banzai trees.

"You know Marl, I wondered what is Celestia like?" Asked Tamiko.

"Well it has lots of flower fields, waterfalls and homes. Its really beautiful." Said Marl cheerfully.

"So why don't you leave back?" Asked Setsuna as she dried her hair.

"Well, I am a vassal now but I don't know. I guess I grew attached to Naruto-sama."

"Any woman with a pulse gets attached to that blonde fox." Said Carrera.

"Wow, even the Healer wants a piece of the yummy fox pie." Said Tomi.

"Tomi you pervert! Naruto is not a food!" Shouted Kaori.

"He might as well, I wouldn't mind licking milk off of him." Mumbled Tessa to herself.

"Hentai!" Shouted Kairi. They began laughing at each other while Naruto was having trouble breathing. His nose twitched and he felt like sneezing.

"_Oh...not good..."_

"_**Oh this is going to be awesome..."**_

"HAAAAAACHOOOOO" Sneezed Naruto. Everything stopped and he turned pale.

"Well what do we have here? A naughty fox?" Purred Tessa.

"Well, shall we educate him on what happens to peeping kitsune?" Said Kairi.

"Lets, I got first dibs!" Shouted Tamiko as she sank her fangs in Naruto's neck. His eyes went wide when the girls pounced him.

Moral of the Omake, never get caught peeping on female demons.

**C.Kirby: Hm, just a little back story on Naruto's traumatic events.**

**Naruto: BASTARD! Why did you tell them that?!**

**C.Kirby: Because its funny to see you suffer.**

**Naruto: I hate you...**

**C.Kirby: I think I just thought of a new person to join Axel and Laharl with their dance concert. **

**Naruto: NOOOO!**

**C.Kirby: I win. Readers, I was watching some Disgaea 3 trailers and reading up about the characters, I was thinking about implementing them in the story. Please vote on wether Disgaea 3 characters will show up. This is very important as it can change the story. Kisame, please leave the message.**

**Kisame: Read and review, and vote. Let's go fox brat!**

**Naruto: Bring it on! **


End file.
